Because of the bet
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: Lavi esta aburrido así que decide hacer una apuesta. ¿Quién sera capaz de ganarse el corazon de cierta persona? LavixAllenxKanda. Shonen Ai :d try it!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Because of the bet"**_

**_Holaa aqui traigo un nuevo fic, es mi primer fic de D. Gray Man y tambien de este genero (shonen ai) pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste. _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de DGM no me pertenecen aunque...se vale soñar no?_**

* * *

Era una fría pero agradable mañana de invierno, un bello paisaje blanco culminaba con frescura los alrededores de la orden oscura .Los habitantes de la región, sonreían ante la belleza blanca que a pesar de provocar frió en sus cuerpos, les daba una sensación de calidez en sus corazones al estar cerca de sus seres amados.

Dentro de la orden, un gran jaleo podía escucharse pues al parecer, al conde milenario le había dado por ausentarse bastante al inicio de estas frías épocas; en consecuencia, el comedor se encontraba lleno a más no poder, después de todo, las misiones escaseaban bastante.

Sentado en una de las mesas del escandaloso comedor, se encontraba Lavi, un muchacho pelirrojo que saboreaba con hastío los Waffles que Jerry le había preparado.

-Valla…-murmuró para si mientras le daba otro mordisco a su waffle- ese Moyashi-chan si que tuvo suerte al haber conseguido una misión -suspiró-. Si que debe estar divirtiéndose mucho junto con Lenalee–chan…

De repente, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, todas las personas con las que podría causarse cualquier tipo de entretenimiento ¡estaban ausentes!

Allen , se encontraba en una misión junto con Lenalee, Krory , se había ido de vacaciones junto con Miranda por mandato de Komui para que no se perdiera ni fuera estafado (grave error por cierto) y el , simplemente era dejado atrás en las penumbras, en el olvido , peor aún ¡¡ en el aburrimiento!!.

El pobre Bookman , al estar sumergido dentro de esas reflexiones casi se ahoga con un pedazo de waffle. Comenzó a darse algunos golpecitos en el pecho algo alarmado pero al final logro pasarlo con unos cuantos sorbos de su jugo de naranja.

Se recargo sobre la mesa abatido, cuando entonces, sin poder creerlo sintió que el cielo escuchaba sus plegarias ya que Kanda Yuu recientemente ingresaba al comedor por su ración matutina de Soba .

Lavi soltó una pequeña risa infantil ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a su querido amigo Yuu-juguete-en-caso-de-emergencias , en esos momentos encontró el escape a su monotonía y decidió amargarle un poco la existencia al joven Kanda para así entretenerse un rato.

Tomo su casi vacía bandeja siguiendo a Kanda desde una considerable distancia para que este no lo notara. El japonés simplemente se sentó como de costumbre en una de las mesas más alejadas de la gente y sus pláticas sin sentido, entonces una sonrisa picara aprecio en los labios de Lavi.

-¡Ohayo Yuu-chan!-saludó estruendosamente sentandose frente a el, cosa que no le agrado en lo mas minimo al espadachín -¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí ne? Jejeje

-Piérdete-respondió Kanda con su característica frialdad, esperando que el conejo entendiera por las buenas… pero el Joven Bookman había esperado mucho para entretenerse y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser cortado por la Mugen de Kanda con tal de divertirse

-Tranquilízate Yuu ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a saludar a mi gran amigo?-inquirió con voz infantil.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Kanda , empezaba a impacientarle el pelirrojo quien muy al contrario de Yuu empezaba a regocijarse al notar las reacciones que le provocaba.

-¡¿Por qué no te largas a molestar al Moyashi o a cualquiera que no sea yo!?

-Yuu no seas tan antisocial, sabes… deberías conseguirte una novia o tal vez –sonrio-..Un novio…-sugirió ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

-¡Suficiente!-gruño Kanda sujetando la empuñadura de su katana-. ¡¡En vez de preocuparte por mi vida amorosa por que mejor no te largas y sigues tú ese estupido consejo!!´

-Bueno **Yuu**-enfatizó- simplemente es algo muy sencillo para mí , y las cosas sencillas …como que no me divierten mucho-contesto- pero en cambio a ti si que se te ve bastante difícil conseguirte a alguien con ese carácter tuyo NE?

Golpe directo contra el orgullo de Kanda.

-Te equivocas condenada rata de biblioteca ¡¡cualquier persona en su sano juicio preferiría mil veces estar conmigo que con tu insoportable bocota!!-contesto en un arranque de furia

Y…Kanda manda un izquierdazo! (XD)

-Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro eeh **YUU** –volvió a enfatizar el conejo comenzando a enfadarse-. Seguramente esta bocota mía seria mucho más codiciada que tu ¡ EXTENSA (nótese el sarcasmo) capacidad de conversación!

Lavi se defiende y Kanda prepara un remate.

-¡Y de que sirve que converses con alguien si lo único que sale de esa BOCOTA son una SARTA de ESTUPIDECES!

Esta vez que se había pasado, el Bookman ahora si que se había enojado , la verdadera pelea comenzaba ahora.

-¿Ah si¡pues a nadie le gustaría tener como pareja a un chico con peinado de nenita!-bramó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Mira quien habla si tú eres el que tiene un animal muerto como adorno en la cabeza!!-puntualizó señalando la banda verde y negro que llevaba Lavi.

-¡¡Cállate niño del vestido!!-grito totalmente furioso luchando contra la mirada de Kanda.

Los que pasaban por ahí prefirieron alejarse por miedo a convertirse en victimas de la furia de esos dos , principalmente de Kanda que echaba fuego por la mirada.

-¡¿Vestido¡Esto es el uniforme de exorcistas que TODOS debemos llevar, inclusive el Moyashi y Lenalee!, además si esto es un vestido entonces ¿¡Que coño traes puesto tu¡¡Un estupido camisón!!

-¡¡Es una Chamarra obviamente, y por si no te has dado cuenta el tuyo SI ES UN VESTIDO , allen-chan es un niño por lo cual es pasable si se viste así _"Además le queda bien"_ y Lenalee-chan ES MUJER y las mujeres ¡¡USAN VESTIDO!!

-Tch.-Ahora si que le habían cerrado la boca

Lavi se subió a la mesa con un aire triunfal y se quedo observando a Kanda desde lo alto con una amplia sonrisa victoriosa

-Hehehehehe-rio estruendosamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Valla ¿Te has quedado sin palabras,ne **baKANDA?-**pregunto comenzando a reír con intensidad. Los buscadores y exorcistas que observaban desde lejos no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de lastima y pena ajena por el conejo y una gotita de sudor resbalo por sus cabezas.

Kanda definitivamente no dejaría que lo humillaran de esa forma , ahora si que iba a pagar ese maldito pelirrojo .

-¡¡Ya veras pequeño idiotaaa!!-Gruño Yuu derribando al Bookman y comenzando a estrangularlo.

El conejo comenzó enseguida a armar un tremendo alboroto, los demás al ver el desenlace de todo el asunto decidieron seguir con lo suyo, después de todo el que había comenzado la riña estaba recibiendo su merecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado , Allen junto con su querida compañera Lenalee al fin después de varios días de estar fuera en una misión estaban de vuelta en la orden.

-Me alegro de que todo halla salido bien en la misión ¿Ne allen-kun?

-¿Eh? Ah s-si , claro Lenalee

-¿Te sucede algo ?-preguntó notando la falta de atención que le proporcionaba el chico.

-No es nada es solo que…-Se escucho un fuerte gruñido-Tengo un poco de hambre-terminó de decir.

-Ah ya veo, es comprensible ,acabamos de tener una batalla y no hemos ni desayunado ¿Qué te parece si yo voy con nii-sama para entregarle el reporte y después con Hevlaska a entregar la inocencia? Mientras tanto tú puedes ir a desayunar , con suerte aun puedes encontrarte con Lavi-kun-sonrió

-Oh ¿enserio?-La chica asintió-¡¡muchas gracias Lenalee!!-exclamó el exorcista alejándose con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lavi a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado por el exorcista japonés parecía no perder su buen humor y seguía provocándolo aun cuando casi perdía el aliento.

-Pero insisto Yuu-jadeó-cualquiera preferiría estar conmigo que contigo.

-¿Con que cualquiera eh?-dijo Kanda soltando al conejo al ver que no se cansaba, pero para ser sinceros el si, y ya estaba arto de todo-.¡Pues elije a alguien ,rápido!

El Bookman sonrió con satisfacción y empezó con su cabecita a idear la diversión perfecta.

-Aah ¿entonces es una apuesta eh Yuu?

-Si eso hace que cierres esa enorme boca tuya, sí, es una apuesta.-ahora si que se había vuelto loco , pero quien no lo haría después de pasar un rato con ese conejo demente.

-¿Y cómo que te gustaría ganar?

-Jamás volverás a molestarme en todo lo que te resta de vida-respondió tajante , tratando de sacarle provecho a la situación, después, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de susto que el pelirrojo había puesto ante tal idea.

-Muy bien-acepto el conejo, pensando en que aun tenía otros cuantos juguetitos más con los cuales divertirse-

-Y tu ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro –se le prendió un foquito y sonrió maléficamente-¡Ah ya se!..Pongámoslo así **Yuu-chan**-por alguna razón Kanda sintió algo de temor-.será como una apuesta doble XD, si yo gano tendrás que hacer algo que me sorprenda totalmente , me deje shockeado, boquiabierto, Lo…

-Interrumpiendo-¡al grano!

-El punto es que si yo gano tendrás que sorprenderme totalmente y si no lo logras¡¡bailaras en calzoncillos con un tazón de espagueti sobre tu cabeza enfrente de toda la orden!!

-¿¡Pero que mas grande estupidez acabas de decir¡¡Me niego!!

-Pero Yuu-chan, yo también tengo mucho que perder en esta apuesta, mira que deshacerme de uno de mi juguetes favoritos…-argumentó tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Aghh, esta bien! Solo di quien y acabemos con esta idiotez

-Que te parece a…..-El ojo esmeralda del conejo comenzó a recorrer la sala buscando a su victima. Se topó con cierta cabellera blanca que corría directo hacia Jerry. En su rostro nuevamente volvió a dibujarse esa sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba-.

-Oi teme, empiezo a impacientarme.

-Prepárate Yuu , que la persona que he elegido esta frente a tus ojos.-Kanda suspiro y busco con la mirada a la persona que se refería y valla que se llevó una sorpresa tan grande que casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡No puede ser, no estarás hablando de...!

-¿De quien¿Moyashi-chan¡¡Pues por supuesto que si!!-exclamó apuntando con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Kanda de pronto sintió como que el mundo se le venia encima. Aquel garbanzo y el….¿Juntos?.

-¡¡NO!! Olvídalo.

-Yuu te recuerdo que ya aceptaste , si te niegas es como si hubieras perdido, lo que significaría…¡¡Tu bailando en calzoncillos frente a toda la orden!!

-Grrr….pero...¡es solo un mocoso!

-Ah, ah ,ah...pero Yuu ¿Que no fuiste tu el que dijo "¡¡**cualquier persona** en su sano juicio preferiría mil veces estar conmigo que con tu insoportable bocota!!"?, Tu me dejaste elegir y esa "cualquier persona" es Allen-chan...

Bravo, el y sus **estúpidos** arranques de furia .

-"como maldigo a este momento" -pensó Yuu

No podia negarse...Ya no habia vuelta de hoja.

-¡Pues bien será el Moyashi entonces!-bufó molesto y se marcho dejando atrás su desayuno que ni logro probar y a aquel molesto pelirrojo.

Ya no tenía hambre, fue un tonto al haberse dejado engañar por el Bookman…..

Y ahora, lo que si tenía ,era un gran gran problema.

Todo debido a una estúpida apuesta.

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo, Reviews onegai, entre mas reviews mas pronto actualizare...X3 por cierto ¿con quien preferirian que se quedara Allen? Se aceptan opiniones ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riznao**Hola , muchas gracias por comentar, en cuanto a lo que me dices, te comprendo perfectamente, es todo un conflicto decidir entre cual pareja es mejor ah¡es que todos se ven tan lindos! x3  
**O.A.:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, ya que es el primer shonen ai que hago XD y se me ocurrio de repente mientras estaba metida en mi mundo feliz XD  
**Narien** Es agradable escuchar que te parecio grasioso # dont worry , tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar , el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas enfocado en Kanda y Allen en compensacion del Lavi-Allen de hoy, espero lo disfrutes )  
**dagmw**** Que bueno que te ha gustado, espero poder seguir recibiendo tu opinion pronto.  
Yami Rosenkreuz**¡Que tal! tienes razon, estas apuestas siempre terminan causando cosas inesperadas pero eso es lo divertido ¿no crees,mmm ¡¡Todavia no decido la pareja definitiva!!,es que me gusten mucho ambos pero pienso que seria algo cruel un amor a medias, mitad para Lvi y la otra para Kanda, ademas nuestro querido Yuu no es muuy compartido que digamos XD  
**Kurouka**creo que no me tarde mucho en la conti ,espero te guste n.n

Chanchan...sigo insistiendo Help! **¿Allen y Lavi o Allen y Kanda O?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**La cita de los "caballeros"**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de DGM no me pertenecen aunque...se vale soñar no?_**

* * *

El joven peliblanco, llego apresurado a los comedores de la orden para dirigirse inmediatamente con Jerry quien llevaba varios días esperando el regreso de aquel apetito perteneciente al exorcista.

-¡Bienvenido Allen-kun!-le recibió amigablemente y soltó un suspiro.- veo que sigues tan kawaii como siempre.

-Arigato Jerry-san-ruborizándose-. Ehm…si no te molesta-su estomago comenzó a rugir por lo que Jerry rió levemente comprendiendo la situación-.Lo siento…

-Descuida Allen-kun, vamos dime ¡¿Qué te gustaría comer?!

-¡Gracias! Me gustaría un corte de bistec con papas cocidas, una tostada con mermelada, jugo de zanahoria, sopa de verduras con trocitos de queso….

Jerry anotaba apresuradamente en su libretita las exigencias de Allen mientras sonreía entusiasmado con el apetito del peliblanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama. Un sentimiento de impotencia lo embargaba, es decir¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iba a ganarse el cariño del enano si ni siquiera podían verse en pintura y comenzar a reñir?

-Tch.

Le pareció absurda su pregunta, cerró los ojos un momento y se quedo pensando. Sin darse cuenta cierto exorcista de 15 años se hizo presente en sus reflexiones, se reprendió por ello, agradecido de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Maldito Garbanzo…-murmuró, se levanto de la cama y se coloco su "vestido" (como le dijo Lavi) de exorcista. Se sintió molesto al recordar al Bookman y a su insulsa sonrisa, así que salio de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo para desahogarse.

Si es que quería ganarle esa apuesta al conejo, tenía que empezar a actuar ya.

Entonces….

**¿Cuál era el plan?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un Lavi muy alegre se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la orden, esa mañana se la había pasado bastante divertido, eso sin mencionar que lo bueno apenas se acercaba. No podía esperar más para ser testigo de los "métodos de seducción Kanda", lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos.

-Muy bien –se dijo-tengo que comenzar a idear la forma de atrapar a Moyashi-chan

-¿Y se puede saber para que quieres "atraparme" eh **Lavi**?-inquirió Allen provocando que el pelirrojo casi se cayera de la impresión.

-Ah, uh,eh¡¡¡Allen-chan!!- Exclamó el conejo lanzándose sobre el muchacho.

-E-e-espera Lavi me vas a tiraa-Trato de advertirle sin éxito, ya que ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro.-ar…Me dolió-murmuró Allen, pues era él quien ocupaba el lugar de abajo.

-Allen-chan¡¡te extrañe mucho, mucho!!-dijo Lavi aún sobre el peliblanco quien solo pensaba en librarse de esa posición tan comprometedora.

-L-lavi¿Podrías…quitarte de encima?

-¿Qué sucede Allen-chan, te da penita estar tan cerca de mi?-pregunto provocando que el joven se sonrojara, Lavi sonrió al ver esa reacción y acerco un poco mas su rostro al de Allen para contemplarlo mientras que este sentía claramente una total violación a su espacio personal.

-_"¿acaso Lavi no conoce limites?"-_pensó, encogiéndose ante la insistencia del Bookman por acercarse_.-"¡¿Pero que rayos intenta hacer// "_

-¿¡Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí!?

El japonés se quedo pasmado al observar la escenita frente a sus ojos. El insensato conejo tenia acorralado al Moyashi en el piso, sus rostros demasiado cerca, el garbanzo muy sonrojado, y el Bookman como siempre con esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Un aura asesina empezó a rodear al espadachín.

-¡K-kanda!-exclamó allen totalmente avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en esa situación, pero a la vez agradecido de ser interrumpido.

Kanda gruño levemente. ¿Que hubiera pasado si llegaba un segundo mas tarde? Ese maldito conejo si que actuaba rápido y preciso. Por alguna extraña razón, el ver a esos dos….provoco que surgieran en él una enorme sed asesina contra Lavi.

-"_No voy a permitirme perder, es sólo eso¡No puedo perder contra ese pedazo de bruto!"-_se dijo mentalmente

Lavi observo cada acción de los muchachos con ojo crítico, bastante satisfecho por cierto, se levanto y ayudo al peliblanco a levantarse, este le respondió con un "gracias" mientras que el Bookman le sacudía el polvo.

-Pues creo que no te has lastimado la cabeza por lo que pude observar¿Ne allen-chan?-revolvió un poco sus cabellos

-S-sí

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso enano?

-¿Qué sucede Yuu, estas celoso acaso?-le miro acusadoramente por lo que Kanda se sintió agredido. Allen volteó a mirar a Kanda, dudoso.

-Tch. No digas tonterías, lo que un par de retrasados como ustedes hagan, me tiene sin cuidado-respondió molesto mientras se marchaba, necesitaba un respiro y…. también un plan….

Allen lo observo alejarse bastante confundido¿De que se había perdido?

-No te preocupes por él, esta un poco enojado conmigo por que lo molesté durante la mañana¡ya se le pasara!

-supongo… ah, por cierto¿de que estábamos hablando?

¡¡Tiiirooo y encestee!! No solo había logrado comprobar que era capaz de lograr algo con el Moyashi, también se había divertido con las caritas de Yuu, y como pilón logro evitar la pregunta anterior de Allen.

-Nada importante para ser sincero¡oh ya se¿Qué tal si vamos a la ciudad a celebrar tu regreso?

-Pero…que tal si Komui-san decide mandarnos a alguna misión, si no estamos presentes…no quiero ni imaginar que nos hará.

-No seas tan aguafiestas, además eso de las misiones esta mas muerto que el sentido del humor de Yuu-Allen rió por el comentario- ¡¡Por favor allen-channn, será divertido

-Muy bien, muy bien, pero no pongas esa cara.

-¡Estupendo, Vamonos!-menciono emocionado jalando al pobre muchacho como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-Tranquilo Lavi ¡¿Acaso quieres tirarme como antes?!

-Puede ser...-respondió con galantería. Las mejillas del peliblanco se tiñeron de rosado, pero Lavi al estar corriendo no se dio cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haberle entregado la inocencia a Hevlaska, Lenalee se había propuesto reunirse con Allen en el comedor; Sin embargo, tuvo que desayunar sin su compañía pues según Jerry, hacia bastante rato que se había marchado.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las doce en punto cuando salió del comedor. Bastante se había tardado en escapar de su hermano, se alegraba de haber dejado que Allen se le adelantara en el desayuno, pero ahora sentía curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba.

Vio a lo lejos como Kanda caminaba dando fuertes zancadas, imaginó que probablemente había tenido un encuentro con Lavi, pues este era el único capaz de sacar al japonés completamente de sus casillas.

Recordó que estaba buscando a Allen, supuso que Kanda probablemente lo había visto por ahí con el Bookman, así que se aventuro a preguntar.

-¡Espera Kanda!-el aludido se detuvo y volteo a ver quien osaba molestarle, al darse cuenta de que era Lenalee, se tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Allen-kun o a Lavi-kun?

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!?-Le interrogo perdiendo el control ante las palabras "Allen y Lavi" en una misma oración.

-¿Te sucedió algo Kanda?, luces algo crispado.

-No.-Con un tic en el ojo-El **Canoso** y el **cretino** se largaron por el lado contrario-contestó para librarse de cualquier interrogatorio.

-Te lo agradezco-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Que hermoso!!-exclamó el exorcista de 15 años, al verse rodeado de tantos adornos en cada rincón de la ciudad.

-Te dije que era buena idea venir ¿No crees **garbancin**?-el niño asintió haciendo caso omiso de su nuevo (y ridículo) apodo.

-El ambiente aquí es muy reconfortante, me siento feliz.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a avanzar en silencio por las calles, pero no era un silencio incomodo mas bien cómplice. Allen volteaba de un lado a otro para observar las tiendas sin saber con cual empezar, mientras que Lavi no le había podido quitar la vista de encima al pequeño, se veía muy lindo así, todo emocionado…

Un minuto¿acaso lo había llamado lindo? Ok aquí había algo raro¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz?

-"_Esa apuesta comienza a hacer estragos en mi cabeza_"-se tranquilizó

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!

-¡¡Te juro que no fue mi idea, es culpa de Yuu!!

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto Allen sin comprender.

-Ah…no es nada, estaba recordando nadamas¿Qué me decías?

-Olvídalo...-dijo inflando los cachetes.

5…4….3…2….1

**-¡¡STRIKE!!** –grito el conejo al observar la linda expresión del peliblanco.

Allen sabia que Lavi solamente hacia eso cuando veía alguna chica que le gustase, pero por el momento no lograba localizar alguna Mujer guapa cerca, por lo que se quedó bastante confundido.

El Bookman se dio cuenta enseguida de su obvia expresión y se ruborizo, trato de buscar alguna chica cerca con la cual excusar su actitud pero…

¡¡¡No había ninguna!!!

-Valla Jovencita mas linda ¿ne allen-chan?-inventó tratando de parecer convincente.

-Lo siento, no pude verla.

-Pero si acaba de entrar a esa tienda, de veras que es una lastima que no la hallas visto, fue un deleite para la vista

-¿Enserio¡¡Pues vamos a verla!!-dijo allen lleno de curiosidad por ver a la supuesta chica.

-¡¡No Allen espera!!-gritó con nerviosismo, no contaba con que el chico quisiera comprobarle los hechos. Eso se sacaba por su gran bocota.

Se imaginó a Yuu restregándole eso en el rostro y se sintió humillado.

-Maldición...¡¡Allen!!

Alcanzo a agarrar a Allen de nuevo por la muñeca y lo jaló atrayéndolo fuertemente hacia el, todo esto terminando en un abrazo.

Un carruaje pasó frente a ellos dos, entonces Allen creyó comprender la razón por la que su amigo había actuado de esa forma, sólo quería protegerle de ser arroyado.

-Gra-gracias-dijo el joven, que aún era preso del protector abrazo del Bookman.

-No Tienes por que **garbancin, **Sólo ten mas cuidado-contestó y deposito un suave beso en la frente del exorcista.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Lavi no podía creer que fuera tan afortunado, como que algo muy bueno había hecho para que todo lo que hiciera le saliera perfecto.

-"_Creo que llevo la ventaja en esta apuesta Yuu_"-pensó con alegría-Saa, creo me ha dado algo de hambre, que tal si tomamos algo en la cafetería que dejamos atrás

-Esta bien…por cierto, lamento lo de hace rato-Lavi revolvió los cabellos de Allen y comenzó a avanzar.

-Vamos, no te preocupes por pequeñeces-sonrió.

El peliblanco sintió algo extraño en su interior, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar para poder disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Es todo joven?-inquirió el mesero asombrado por la cantidad de cosas que le acababan de pedir.

-Si, es todo.

-Perfecto, les traeré su orden en un momento.

-¿Seguro que vas a comerte todo eso, eh allen-chan?

-Jejeje, pareciese como si no me conocieras.

-Tienes razón-suspiro. Al parecer todos sus ahorros estaban a punto de esfumarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!-comentó el joven peliblanco al salir del restaurante junto con Lavi, quien observaba su cartera con cierta melancolía.

-Y yo que hasta nombre le había puesto a mis billetes...-murmuró para si-¡Te extrañare Anastasio!-dijo refiriéndose a su billete de quinientos.

-¿Anastasio?¿Es conocido tuyo?

-Claro, claro…

-Casi lo olvido, toma-Allen le extendió un billete, Lavi lo miró confundido

-¿eh?

-Es lo que me tocaba pagar en el restaurante, lamento que hayas pagado tú al principio, hubieras esperado a que regresara del baño, ñoñ.

-Ah no te preocupes, después de todo yo te invite, además un caballero siempre paga la cuenta en la primera cit..-se detuvo¿¡pero que estaba diciendo!?- en la primera….¡¡salida entre amigos!! Jejeje-rió con nerviosismo confiando en la ingenuidad de su compañero.

-Pero...yo también soy un **caballero**-argumentó sin darse cuenta de lo anterior.

-eh…sí, lo había olvidado-una gotita de sudor resbalo por su nuca y allen se sintió un poco ofendido.

Finalmente, el conejo término aceptando el dinero ante la terquedad del Moyashi, al parecer su cartera no se había quedado tan anoréxica al fin y al cabo.

Lavi miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Bueno garbancin, creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos, quede de verme con el viejo Panda para terminar unos deberes.

-Ok, regresemos, además ya empieza a hacer frío-comenzó a temblar un poco.

-Ten-dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole su bufanda.

-Pero Lavi…

-Tranquilo, yo no soy tan débil y enfermizo como tú así que esta bien.

-"_¿DEBIL¿¡ENFERMIZO!?"-_pensó comenzando enfadarse, pero poco duro ese sentimiento al darse cuenta de que el conejo ya lo había cubierto con su bufanda, y para ser sincero, se sentía muy bien, todavía estaba tibia y poseía el embriagante aroma de su compañero.

Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le llevaba ventaja en el camino así que apresuro el paso a seguirle con una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada de la orden, Allen se regocijo al notar como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a lloverles desde el cielo. A pesar de que a él no le agradaran mucho los climas fríos, los copos de nieve eran una de las obras de la naturaleza que mas le gustaba ver.

El Bookman sonrió al ver al chibi tan feliz, que hasta sintió un poco de tristeza cuando llegaron a la puerta de la orden por que tendrían que despedirse.

-Bueno Garbancin, parece que es hora de despedirnos, de aquí me voy directo a la biblioteca.

-Muchas gracias por todo Lavi, me he divertido bastante.

-Que bueno es escucharlo-admitió tratando de limpiarse los copos de nieve de la cabeza.

-A ver déjame ayudarte-sugirió el peliblanco. El conejo se agacho un poco para que Allen lograra sacudir los copos de su cabeza, y este lo sorprendió con un tímido beso en la frente, tal y como el lo había hecho horas atrás.

-Adiós-dijo El exorcista totalmente sonrojado, alejándose a toda velocidad.

Lavi se quedo un momento en silencio, shockeado por aquel acontecimiento. Un pequeño copo de nieve que cayó sobre su nariz le hizo volver a la realidad, sonrió.

-Parece…que te traigo de cabeza ¿ne Allen-chan?-Murmuró y también se marcho muy contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda Yuu regresaba de su largo paseo de reflexiones en el bosque, cuando, al dirigirse hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar observar que el **estruendoso conejo canalla** (XD) se encontraba junto con el Moyashi regresando de quien sabe donde.

Y si eso ya lo había hecho disgustarse, después de ver como Allen besaba la frente del conejo y se alejaba sonrojado no sólo lo había dejado pasmado, más que nada estaba **encolerizado**, es más , la nieve pretendía querer derretirse ante esa aura tan ardiente.

Entonces toda esa furia de repente se disipó y se convirtió sin que el se diera cuenta en abatimiento, estaba perdiendo al Moyashi…no quería perder a ese garbanzo idiota.

-¡Coño!, la apuesta, estoy perdiendo la apuesta¡el garbanzo que!

Por alguna extraña razón todo ese día lo había gastado en puro pensar y pensar, curiosamente lo único que quería llegar a hacer en ese momento a su habitación, era recostarse, y por supuesto…**pensar**…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**El proximo capitulo lo tendre listo mas o menos en 2 o 3 dias, asi que no desespereis, necesito que mi cerebro se oxigene y le lleguen nuevas y maleficas ideas ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mandragorapurple** bueno, realmente Kanda esta un poco hueco en cuanto a métodos de seducción, pero mas adelante intentara hacer algunas cosillas, por el momento todavía no esta listo psicológicamente XD  
**Michiru:** me gustan los dos, pero no creo que Allen-chan sea el tipo de persona que tenga dos novios XD así que al final decidiré por uno, pero por el momento ¡podra disfrutar de ambos!  
**Mikoto-sama** Sí, Kanda esta muy celoso, pero el todavía no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, o talvez….no se quiere dar cuenta :O  
**Yami Rosenkreuz** jaja no hay problema, ya se resolverá solo, al final la historia termina haciéndose sola y los personajes hacen lo que quieren muy a costa de mi voluntad…¡No estoy loca¡Es verdad!, aquel que alguna vez halla escrito lo sabe ;D  
**dagmw**muchas gracias, espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero mi cerebro como que le llegaban y se le escurrían las ideas XD  
**ExorcistGHEI :**gracias, KandaxAllen? Ya veremos , ya veremos .. XD  
**Narien** Muchas gracias, pero como ya dije ni Allen ni yo somos del tipo de personas que nos gustarían hacer eso de estar con dos a la ves o.O aunque claro…es mera ficción XD

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reflexiones estúpidas. La intervención de Lenalee **_

Después de haber inspeccionado cada pasillo de la orden, Lenalee decidió darse un pequeño descanso en su búsqueda del exorcista de cabellos blancos.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores cuando se topo con Toma, quien iba distraídamente buscando algo de entretenimiento.

-Disculpa Toma-san, de casualidad ¿No has visto a Allen-kun?

-¿Walker-dono? Mm..-se quedó pensando unos instantes-oh cierto, lo vi salir junto con Lavi-dono hace un rato, al parecer se dirigían a la ciudad.

-Ya veo... muchas gracias.

-No hay de que –respondió y se retiró.

-Con razón no podía encontrarles por ningún lado-se dijo-bueno, mejor voy a ver si a Nii-san se le ofrece algo.

Antes de marcharse giro su rostro hacia la ventana, tratando de imaginar lo que sus compañeros pudiesen estar haciendo en la ciudad.

-Seguramente divirtiéndose de lo lindo.-Suspiró sintiendo un poco de envidia- Espero que me inviten la próxima vez….uu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias horas después, Lenalee por fin había logrado escapar de las **garras** de su sobreprotector hermano.

Ok, era cierto que ya estaba acostumbrada a su infantil personalidad pero, el día de hoy había estado demasiado apegado a ella, encargándole cualquier tipo de cosa con el afán de que no se alejara mucho de él. Todavía dentro de su mente podía oírse aquella voz tan melosa solicitándole que cumpliera con sus estúpidas peticiones.

"Lenalee ¿Me rascas la espalda?", "¡¡¡Lenaleeeeee mi dedo tiene un bubuuuu!!!", "Lenaleeeeee Mi café tiene una mosca"…

Y mas"¡¡Lenalee!!" "¡¡Lenalee!!" "¡¡Lenalee!!" Durante todo el día

Tuvo suerte al haber podido escapar de allí con toda su cordura.

Frotó con suavidad sus sienes tratando de calmar a su propio cerebro y fue cuando vio pasar frente a ella al exorcista que busco durante toda la mañana.

-¡Allen-kun!-le llamó sin mas, necesitaba distraerse un poco de su cansada jornada, y por que no, desahogarse.

-oh, Lenalee ¿Qué tal¿Como estuvo tu día?-Enseguida el rostro de Lenalee se torno algo sombrío y varias nubecitas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. Allen sintió que había metido la pata-Er… ¿Lenalee?..Ehm… ¿Dije algo malo? T.Tu de veras lo siento.

-Descuida Allen-kun, no es nada-Volviendo a la normalidad-¡¿Que tal si mejor me cuentas que hiciste hoy con Lavi-kun?!-inquirió con vehemencia; lo que hizo pensar a Allen que probablemente lo que buscaba era escaparse un rato de su horrible realidad. (Ósea su experiencia con Komui XD)

-De acuerdo¿te molesta si te cuento mientras nos dirigimos a mi cuarto?-La joven movió la cabeza negando-me siento un poco cansado.

Mientras caminaban Allen le contaba animadamente sus vivencias con Lavi, pero claro, omitiendo algunos detalles.

Kanda, quien se dirigía a su habitación, se topo con los chicos quienes pasaron de largo sin notar su presencia, Yuu, en cambio , al escuchar un poco de su conversación se sintió interesado ,y, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, comenzó a seguir la platica de los chicos sigilosamente, no sin antes reprocharse su actitud de niño chismoso.

-_"Todo sea por la victoria"-_pensó

-Órale que interesante Allen-kun y dime¿Cuál de todas las tiendas te gusto más?

-Pues…Vi una pastelería enorme llena de panes de todo tipo ¡y valla que se veían deliciosos!, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una tarta, se veía _**tan**_ suculenta..-comienza a fantasear.

-Allen-kun ¿Estas ahí?-pregunto dándole leves golpecitos a la cabeza del joven, como si de una puerta se tratara.

-¿Eh?-despertó-pues como te decía-una gotita resbalo por la nuca de la Muchacha, lo mismo que con Kanda quien aun los seguía.- sentí deseos de comprar la tarta por que estaba cubierta de fresas, y a mi me encantan las fresas, pero como Lavi me había invitado a comer…

-"_Con que fresas…"_

Después de escuchar aquello Kanda decidió retirarse al fin a sus aposentos

-Bueno Allen-kun-interrumpiendo- Ya llegamos a tu cuarto.

-Cierto. No me había dado cuenta jeje ñ.ñu

-Veo que estas bastante agotado ññ, así que te dejo descansar, sólo quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿De que se trata?

-La próxima vez no dudes en invitarme, estar todos los días aquí encerrada con nii-san empieza a carecer de gracia-recordó a su hermano aferrandose a ella y las nubecitas volvieron xD.

-Claro Lenalee.-sonrió- pero ya no te pongas triste ¿si?

-jeje OK, pero si los dos prefieren estar a solas, prometo no interferir….-trató de bromear, logrando que Allen se sonrojara.

-¡Lenalee!-intento replicar, pero la chica había salido corriendo con una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro.-

-¡Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno!-se despidió

-Muy bien…-suspiro un poco alterado.

Ese día si que había estado lleno de sorpresas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9:00 PM Kanda se miraba frente a un espejo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en hacerse la idea de conquistar al Moyashi.

9:15 PM Kanda se golpeaba contra el espejo como castigo por pensar tanto en aquel garbanzo.

9:30 PM Kanda recordaba con furia su apuesta con el conejo haciéndolo sentir miserable, se preguntaba con ímpetu ¡¿Cuál era su maldito problema¡¿A que le temía¿Por qué rayos le costaba tanto seguir con aquello o mejor dicho, empezar?

10:00 PM Kanda comenzó a darse cuenta de que se azotaba demasiado con preguntas estúpidas que no podía responder.

10:27 PM Kanda golpeaba su almohada totalmente crispado, en cada golpe depositaba su frustración y las imágenes depositadas en su mente de aquel Bookman junto con el Canoso parecían irritarlo más.

10:45 PM Kanda en un ataque de enojo total, al imaginar el rostro de Lavi en su almohada la golpeó tan fuerte que salio volando por la ventana y cayó en quien sabe donde.

11:10 PM Kanda se calmo un poco y, recostado sobre su cama cierra los ojos un instante advirtiendo que esa actitud de maniático que había estado llevando a cabo, no le ayudaría a resolver nada. Inhalo y Exhalo profundamente.

11:30 PM Kanda decidió que necesitaba ayuda….

12:00 PM Kanda se encontraba frente a la habitación de alguien a punto de tocar la puerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto perezosamente al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta y se sintió levemente molesta al ser despertada a mitad de un maravilloso sueño, trato de preguntar quien era pero sintió demasiada flojera hacerlo por lo que solo se limito a abrir la puerta con hastío, se tallo los ojos tratando de averiguar a quien pertenecía la borrosa silueta que se encontraba frente a ella y al caer en cuenta de quien se trataba, cualquier indicio de sueño desapareció inmediatamente ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿Kanda!? –enunció totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó, y antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Yuu ya se encontraba dentro-cierra la puerta-ordenó, ella se limitó a obedecerle.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Kanda ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-empezó, reparando en que él por si sólo no iba soltar ni una palabra.

-Necesito tu ayuda-respondió secamente, confundiendo más aún a la exorcista.

-¿Con que necesitas mi ayuda?

-Con….-su mente aún se debatía si entre decirle o no-con….

Lenalee esperaba con cierta impaciencia su respuesta ¿Qué era tan difícil de lograr que hasta el "gran" Kanda decidía tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a ella?

-¿Y bien¿Con que necesitas ayuda?

-Con…el Moyashi-confesó de repente.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal, ahora si que estaba asombrada. Entonces se pregunto si aquello eran alucinaciones suyas o mal interpretación de la información.

-¿A-A-A que te refieres con eso?

-Tch. pues a que mas me puedo referir.-contesto tajante y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Lenalee no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, entonces ¿No estaba loca verdad¿Kanda realmente…?

-Kanda….a ti…. ¿**Te gusta** Allen?

La pregunta le llego de imprevisto al japonés.

¿Qué si le gustaba aquel canoso¡Por supuesto que no!, debería estar loco para que le gustase, es mas¿a quien podría gustarle un chico como el?

Siempre…sonriendo dulcemente, con esa mirada tan pacifica pero tenaz, su piel aparentemente suave, aquel incansable espíritu de lucha, aquella tenue fragancia que le caracteriza, su inocencia e ingenuidad, y sobre todo su cabellera completamente blanca como la nieve…

Sí, definitivamente a el no le gustaba nada de eso, lo que en ese mismo instante estaba a punto de responder era por su propia integridad, pues jamás podría permitirse el tener que perder ante Lavi y mucho menos bailar frente a toda la orden en ropa interior.

Yuu sabía que si le contaba la verdad a la joven, ella indudablemente se negaría ayudarlo, en cambio, si le decía una pequeña mentirilla blanca…todo resultaría ser mas fácil.

-¿Te gusta allen?-reiteró

-Supongo...-respondió haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, luego su cuerpo se sintió más liviano.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh¡¡Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabiaaaaaaaaaaa!!-aulló la joven ante tal descubrimiento.

-Tch. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

La chica le sonrió maléficamente y entonces Kanda se pregunto seriamente si aquella había sido una buena idea.

-¡Claro que por supuesto que si!-exclamó eufórica.

-Bien. Hablaremos de esto mañana-concretó temiendo que ante tal alboroto su visita nocturna se viera al descubierto.

-pero…

-Buenas noches-dijo antes de salir, eludiendo a la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy animados, inclusive Kanda, que a pesar de que su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario, su espíritu se encontraba al fin un poco calmado, a tal punto que ni siquiera el bullicio del comedor fue capaz de perturbarlo.

Se dirigió hacia Jerry y como usualmente lo hacia pidió su platillo de Soba y al observar detenidamente el comedor, no pudo evitar percibir la presencia del garbanzo y se le ocurrió pedir algo más….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen se encontraba desayunando amenamente con Lenalee, quien desde lo lejos logró notar la aparición de Kanda a escena y sonrió jovialmente sintiendo por primera vez lo que le objetaba tanto a Lavi, diversión a base de Kanda.

Al recibir su orden, Yuu caminó lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Allen, fue entonces, cuando el comedor se quedo en silencio al escucharlo preguntar:

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Todos se quedaron observando fijamente al espadachín, y este, al darse cuenta de ser el protagonista de sus miradas, empezó a desprender esa aura asesina que le permitía alejar a cualquiera, mientras que en su frente una vena que denotaba furia se hacia presente. Y al notar esto, atemorizados, Todos decidieron volver a lo suyo.

-Claro Kanda-respondió Allen amablemente mientras que Lenalee le ofrecía una mirada cómplice.

-Ven siéntate aquí, entre nosotros-le animo Lenalee guiñiendole un ojo. Kanda suspiro y obedeció, ahora estaba sentado al lado del Moyashi ¿Seria capaz de sacarle provecho a la situación?

Al parecer no.

Desde que apareció ahí la conversación se había visto completamente reducida a nada. Casi terminaba su Platillo cuando Allen se percató de algo que no cuadraba dentro del desayuno de Kanda y este al sentirse observado, se inquietó.

-¿Qué sucede Moyashi¿Acaso nunca habías visto comer Soba a alguien?-Lenalee le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Kanda entendió que si quería, No, que si iba a ganarle al conejo, tendría que procurar ser mas amable.

-Disculpa Kanda, no quería incomodarte, es sólo que….No sabía que te gustaran las tartas con fresas

-No te equivocas, no me gustan.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes una en tu bandeja?

-Jerry me la dio por equivocación-respondió secamente

-Oh ya veo…-iba a preguntar algo más cuando…

-¡Yo! Allen-chan, Lenalee-chan¡Ohayo!-saludó animadamente el Bookman tomando asiento junto a Allen.

-Ohayo Lavi-respondieron. Kanda enseguida vio frustrada su mañana.

-Valla¡que sorpresa tenerte con nosotros esta mañana Yuu¿Algún motivo en especial?-escudriñó sonriendo

-Tch. No molestes.

-Entonces Kanda¿Qué nos estabas diciendo?-dijo Lenalee intentando cambiar de tema y evitar una pelea.

-Cierto¿Qué va a pasar con la **pobre** tarta?-inquirió Allen bastante interesado.

Cri cri…cri cri… ¡¡Método de seducción de Kanda number one!!

-Ten, te la regalo-dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-¿Enserio¡Muchas gracias Kanda!-expresó totalmente entusiasmado y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, dejando a los presentes un poco pasmados, especialmente a Kanda.

-Parece que Yuu quiere quedar bien contigo Allen-chan-comentó Lavi ,tratando de evitar las miradas que se habían posado en él- umm gran cosa…¿No pudiste ser un poco mas creativo, eh Yuu?.

Lenalee no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco, acaso era de nuevo su imaginación o la voz de Lavi se notaba algo….sentida, si sintiera….

¿Celos?

-Vamos Lavi, no seas tan duro, para mi esta bien ¡por que me encantan las fresas!

-Si como sea…cambiando de tema ¿Qué te gustaría que **hagamos** hoy?

-Cof, cof, cof-Kanda casi se ahoga, y Allen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda_-"¿Qué acaso ese tarado jamás pensaba separarse del enano?"_

-¿Quieres que salgamos de nuevo?

-¡Pues por supuesto¿No esperabas quedarte encerrado aquí verdad?

-¿Qué acaso no tienes deberes que cumplir?-preguntó Kanda, tratando de evitar esa salida.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que tengo que hacer o no **Yuu**?

-Desde que te tomas demasiado tiempo libre, el cual gastas en mostrar tu rostro en mi presencia Baka.-Ambos comenzaron a echar chispas con la mirada.

-Eh...Chicos-pretendió decir el peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué!?-dijeron al unisono, varias gotitas de sudor resbalaron por la cabeza del Moyashi  
-Sólo…no peleen por favor-pidió con nerviosismo

-Ya escuchaste Yuu, deja la violencia

-Tch-se giró al lado opuesto.

Lenalee simplemente permaneció en silencio agradecida de que la pelea no se llevase a cabo. Se suponía que su deber era ayudar a Kanda pero…

-_"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

-Oi, Allen-chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-dijo El Bookman tratando de iniciar conversación.

-Bastante tranquila, y tu¿algo que te haya pasado?

-Pues…-recordó-me paso algo muy raro

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, eran como por eso de las once y yo iba saliendo de la biblioteca en camino hacia mi habitación, cuando de repente algo me sorprendió cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Y que era, te lastimó?-preguntó Lenalee con curiosidad.

-No realmente, pero sí iba con mucha fuerza, que si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, seguramente me parte la cabeza en dos XD.

-Que lastima-murmuró Kanda, Lavi le echo una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Entonces que fue Lavi-kun?

-Una almohada-rió y Kanda por segunda vez comenzó a ahogarse, Allen nuevamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se le pasó.-Hoy si que se te ha dado por ahogarte mucho Yuu, se mas cuidadoso, o no será…. ¿Que lo estas haciendo apropósito verdad?

-A veces me cuestiono como eres capaz de formular preguntas tan idiotas-contestó apáticamente.

El conejo en vez de contestarle prefirió una forma subliminal de provocarle.

-Entonces Garbancin¿A dónde quieres que salgamos hoy?-Kanda gruño, y Lavi sonrió triunfante.

-Ah pues….

_-"al fin lo encuentro" _¡Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado!-interrumpió alguien. Kanda sonrió mentalmente.

-¡agh pero que inoportuno eres panda!-se quejó el conejo al ver todos sus planes arruinados.

-¡Nos vamos ahora mismo, tienes muchos deberes pendientes!-gruño el panda jalando a Lavi por la oreja como si fuese un niño pequeño, Lenalee no pudo evitar reírse, los mismo con Allen.

-Lo siento Allen-chan, creo que tendremos que pospo… ¡auch!-fue jalado con mas fuerza hasta que desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Y ¡pum! a Lenalee se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Allen-kun hoy tienes el día libre ¿verdad?-los ojos de Kanda se posaron enseguida sobre los de Lenalee esperando una explicación, ella le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Eh¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Jeje no es nada importante…._"sólo quería asegurarme"_, es que acabo de recordar…Mi hermano me pidió su ayuda para unos experimentos que esta haciendo, pero la verdad me da un poquito de cosa ir a su laboratorio sola¿Podrías acompañarme?

-OK, iré contigo-contestó terminando de devorar su tarta-mm estuvo deliciosa, de nuevo gracias Kanda.

-Tch. No es la gran cosa…-Allen le sonrió con gentileza. Yuu procuró eludir su mirada pues comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros Kanda?

-No

-¿Seguro?-volvió a preguntar Lenalee, al parecer Yuu todavía no captaba sus intenciones.- ¿SE-GU-RO?

Obviamente Lenalee lo estaba empujando a dar el sí pero no confiaba del todo en los planes que les tenía preparados la muchacha…

¿Acaso tenia otra opción?

-Iré….-dijo casi a regañadientes.

Allen se sintió un poco feliz al saber que Kanda por primera vez se decidía a acompañarlos. No todos los días lograba vérsele de tan buen humor y sobretodo ,no todos los días ( por no decir nunca)se daba el gusto de pasar un rato "amigos".

-Muy bien chicos, entonces voy a prepararme-Kanda la observo confuso-¡quiero decir! Prepararme psicológicamente jejje…. nos veremos en la puerta del laboratorio dentro de una hora ¿ok?, necesito hacer unas cosas antes, hasta entonces-se despidió dejando solos a Kanda y al peliblanco.

Y de nuevo…Silencio.

_-"¿Qué...Que se supone que deba decir ahora?"-_se preguntó un inquieto Allen-"_Creo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con Kanda" _–este….

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?-su voz sonaba irritada

-¡Uwaaa!-espantado, dejo su intento de conversación de lado. ¿Por qué Kanda siempre era tan frío con él?-Creo que tengo que arreglar unas cosas también-se excusó-… ¡nos vemos al rato!-Salió huyendo.

Kanda advirtió que su actitud de "háblame-si-anhelas-la-muerte" asustó completamente a su condenado garbanzo, fue inevitable que poco después en la soledad de su habitación, su rostro de repente comenzara a darse zopes contra su escritorio, cosa que por cierto, se estaba convirtiendo en un muy mal hábito suyo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Komui-nii-san!-exclamó Lenalee al entrar de golpe a la oficina de su hermano- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Lenalee!-con corazoncitos en los ojos- claro que si mi dulce hermanita¡yo te protegeré de los terrores de este horrible mundo!... ¿Y bien…de que se trata?-cuestionó mostrando una sonrisa Gatuna.

-Necesito que me ayudes a juntar a dos personas….

-Oh el amor, bello sentimiento, un desborde de pasiones¡simplemente sensacional¿ne, ne Lenalee-chaaaan?, y… ¿Quienes son el par de pichoncillos? _"o mejor dicho victimas_"

-Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda…-La sonrisa del científico se amplio a más no poder.

Esto iba a ser **MUY **divertido….

**continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno este capi es como una introducción a los intentos de Kanda para llegar a Allen, creo que en el proximo capitulo tratare de despejar un poco los sentimientos de Yuu, ademas de que Komui les hara muchas travesuras con sus ideas... XD Reviews? no leemos pronto y gracias x lo mismo! Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temari:** Tu opinión me parece bastante acertada, créeme que voy a tomarlo en cuenta, pero mientras tanto este capitulo esta enfocado en los sentimientos de Kanda hacia Allen, en el siguiente espero poner un poco mas sobre allen y lavi.

**sabaku no julliet**: no te preocupes, como ya dije habra mas lavixallen, este capitulo esta mas enfocado en que Kanda defina un poco mas sus sentimientos. Por cierto gracias x comentar!

**Riznao**: ah ese Komui es tan….ocurrente,un poco sadico …jaja bueno ya veras a lo que me refiero, espero tu opinión al respecto d

**Kaurene:** ajaja, mejor dicho, pobre allen, si el que se beneficiaria aquí seria Kanda no crees?

**Yami Rosenkreuz:**De verdad que si, estamos locas,locas XD. Te agadesco tu comentario.

**Mikoto-sama****:p**ues ya vez, Kanda es casi el tipo de persona que necesita de mucha ayuda para poder expresarse,a ver si se le ablanda el corazon XD

**dagmw:**Me alegra que te guste, a ver si Kanda se pone las pilas ;o

**Sumire Shindou:** bueno, para que veas, aquí esta lo que sucedió después jeje XD, perdon por hacerte esperar.

* * *

_**"Los sentimientos de Kanda"**_

Una hora después Lenalee se encontraba reunida con sus amigos frente a la puerta del Departamento de Ciencias.

-suspiró-Aquí vamos-giró la perilla de la puerta, con la esperanza de que el plan de su hermano ayudara un poco a descongelar el frío corazón del exorcista japonés.

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio (ni modo que en la mesa), un alegre Komui los recibía con una de sus felinas sonrisas.

-¡Allen¡Kanda! Que grato es verlos por aquí. Lenalee me contó que ustedes se ofrecieron, muy amablemente por cierto, a ayudarme a probar mis experimentos.

-¿¡EH!?-exclamaron, mientras que el rostro de allen se tornaba de un color violeta. Las experiencias que había tenido en el departamento de ciencias ciertamente no habían sido las más gratas de su vida, y normalmente, terminaban con **dolor**…mucho **dolor**…

-¿Qué significa esto?-inquirió Kanda con una venita en la frente, logrando que Lenalee se le escapara una risita nerviosa-_"sabia que no era buena idea confiar en ella…"._

-Muy bien, basta de palabrería¡comencemos ahora mismo!

-Pe...pero-intento decir el peliblanco.

-¡Experimento numero uno¡Los trajes de batalla inmunes al frío!-publico orgullosamente, agitando dos trajes de color negro que mas bien parecían trajes de buzos sólo que hechos con una tela mucho mas delgada.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso!?-cuestionó Allen atemorizado por su cruel futuro.

-¡Vamos chicos pruébenselos!-sugirió sin prestarle atención al menor-estoy seguro que logré adivinar su talla así que….

-¡Suficiente!, me largo...-dijo Yuu, desesperado ante tanta insensatez.

-¡Espera Kanda!-Lo detuvo Lenalee y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle-Kanda, fuiste tu quien me pidió ayuda, así que por favor déjame hacerlo, Solo te pido que confíes un poco mas en nosotros. Te aseguro que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien y nadamas…

Kanda echo una mirada al hombre que estaba detrás de él bailando ridículamente con los dos trajes que había preparado para él y allen. Volvió a dudar seriamente de sus capacidades mentales. Supuso que al menos podría confiar en Lenalee… ¿Cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con aquel traje puesto (muy muy en contra de su voluntad) escuchaban atentamente las instrucciones que el científico les ofrecía.

-Debido a que necesito comprobar la eficacia de estos trajes, necesito que ustedes tengan un combate de entrenamiento en el bosque.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo-contesto con voz de niñito.

-¡¿Con este frío?!-pregunto allen echando un vistazo a través de la ventana-¡Tendría que estar loco!-sintió escalofríos al solo ver como los árboles eran mecidos violentamente por el viento. El clima había cambiado drásticamente desde el desayuno.

-Deja de quejarte enano, no es la gran cosa.

-Tranquilízate Allen-kun, estos trajes que hizo Nii-san son especiales contra el frío ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto mi querida Lenalee!, solamente tenemos que ver si funcionan :3

-Nii-san….u.uU

-eso ya no me gustó….-murmuró el peliblanco dudando.

-Tch. Fácil….

-Oh casi lo olvidaba, para el entrenamiento tendrán que utilizar un armamento que diseñe especialmente para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y obtener resultados en menor tiempo, además de que les agregare un dispositivo que les impedirá permanecer en el suelo o rendirse.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-Interrogó Allen con Nerviosismo.

-Pronto lo sabrás…_**Allen-kun**_.-Una macabra sonrisa adorno el rostro de Komui.

El rostro del Exorcista estaba tan pálido que su cabeza podría haber sido confundida con un gigantesco copo de nieve.

-Me arrepiento de haber preguntado…TT-TT

-Y yo de existir….-agregó Kanda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaban ambos bajo la temible tormenta de nieve, luchando como si de un enemigo se tratase.Los pesados aditamentos que Komui les había integrado les limitaba bastante el movimiento, eso sumado a la gran cantidad de nieve que caía sobre ellos y que no solo les dificultaba la visión….

Kanda pronto entendió el motivo por el cual los reclutas prosperaban más rápidamente…

¡¿Quién no iba a querer mejorar después de tanta tortura?! Y por supuesto, después de que les liberasen de esos accesorios de entrenamiento deberían sentirse como si todo fuera más fácil de repente…

Lo que no lograba entender era como eso le iba a ayudar con el Moyashi

Lanzó un ataque rápido con su mugen que el peliblanco detuvo con dificultad usando su brazo.Se arrodillo en la nieve bañado en sudor frió, sintiendo como su cuerpo de repente se volvía muy pesado. Una descarga eléctrica enseguida alerto sus sentidos.

-¿Qué te pasa Moyashi?

-No...Es…nada-musitó y lanzó un ataque impulsando su brazo con todo su cuerpo para poder atravesar la espada de Kanda. Retrocedió.

Los malditos trajes que les dio Komui no servían en lo absoluto. Soltó un maldición y siguió luchando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lenalee y su hermano observaban la batalla dentro de la oficina de Komui por medio de un golem. La joven se encontraba sumamente preocupada por sus compañeros, a parte de sentirse culpable.

-Nii-san... ¿Que es todo esto¿No crees que estas exagerando¡es muy peligroso que sigan luchando de esa forma bajo estas condiciones!-replicó

-A veces se necesitan pequeños sacrificios para lograr la victoria-le dio unos cuantos sorbos a su café.

-¡Eso es cruel Nii-san!

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de pasar a la fase dos-acomodo sus lentes y se levanto-Abrígate bien Lenalee, vamos a salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cuerpo estaba casi congelándose, sus extremidades ya no le respondían bien, ya no podía atacar, y tampoco podía rendirse, ya que si lo hacia seria obligado a levantarse por medio de una descarga eléctrica, lo único que podía hacer ahora era esquivar los ataques de Kanda y esperar a que al demente Komui se le diera la gana dejarlos descansar.

Kanda tampoco se encontraba en el mejor estado posible, pero obviamente menos perjudicado que el Joven Garbanzo, el no era tan vulnerable al frío, pero ahora si que le estaba afectando, y esas descargas eléctricas que había recibido, dejaron su cuerpo un poco entumecido.

-¡Muy bien chicos, ya es suficiente!-escucharon decir-No se preocupen, acabo de desactivar todo el armamento, así que ya pueden descansar.

Allen se tiro sobre la nieve totalmente exhausto, mientras que Kanda se recargó sobre su Mugen respirando con dificultad.

-¡Allen-kun¡Kanda!-Lenalee se acerco corriendo hacia ellos y les entrego dos termos-tengan, es un poco de chocolate caliente, los hará sentir mejor...

-Gracias Lenalee-jadeó Allen.

-Lamento mucho todo esto…

-No te preocupes, sobreviviré…-la tranquilizó el muchacho_-"o al menos, eso espero…"_

Los exorcistas bebieron desesperadamente el reconfortante líquido para luego observar con cierta molestia al científico que se acercaba a ellos con cautela.

-¿No están molestos verdad, chicos?-recibió un gruñido por parte de ambos.-Lamento no haber sido muy especifico en cuanto a los armamentos (se refiere a los choques eléctricos XD), pero creo que ustedes pudieron averiguarlo muy bien solos ¿ne?-Si no hubiese sido porque estaba muy cansado, Kanda seguramente ya le hubiera volado la cabeza con su espada.-Bueno, se los agradezco¡estos experimentos han sido todo un éxito!

-¿De que hablas¡¡Tus estupidos trajes contra el frío no sirven!!-se quejó Allen, ya casi sin sentir sus dedos.

-Oh bueno eso es porque…no me odien, pero eso se debe a que….

-¡termina de una vez!-exigió Yuu

-Se me olvido encenderlos-dijo por fin, haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas, pero agradecido de que los exorcistas estuvieran tan cansados que solo pudieron sulfurarlo con la mirada .Aunque claro, también estaba Lenalee, quien le estanco una tremenda patada en la cabeza para castigarlo en nombre de la justicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en el despacho de Komui.

-Bueno chicos, como no pudimos probar los trajes durante el entrenamiento, tendremos que probarlos ahora.

-¡Me niego!-manifestó enseguida el peliblanco.

-Vamos, después de todo esto seria grosero que me abandonaran ahora…..Si mis experimentos no funcionan…. ¡seguramente me despedirán y contrataran a alguien mas!, y ¡que será de mi pobre Lenalee sin que yo la cuide¡que será de la orden, que será de…!

-¡Esta bien!-se convenció allen-pero promete que después de esto nos podremos ir.

-¡Eres tan dulce Allen-kun, tan generoso!-declaró Komui, asfixiando al joven exorcista con uno de sus melosos abrazos.- ¡tu corazón es tan noble¡Es por eso que todo mundo te quiere!

-¡Ya basta!-fueron separados por Kanda-¡ahora dinos de una maldita vez que rayos tenemos que hacer para poder largarme!

-bueno, bueno, es muy simple mi querido Kanda, pero para continuar hay que salir de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Moviendo su ojo de un lado a otro, memorizando cada palabra que rozaba su mirada .Mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía varios libros ,con su mano derecha transcribía algunos datos tratando de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, y es que ya no le parecía tan divertido su trabajo, mucho menos a sabiendas de lo que implicaba hacerlo.

-Un Bookman no necesita tener un corazón-murmuró-Tch. Que tontería.

Escribir parte de la historia, pero nunca involucrarse en ella, ese era su deber, mas sin embargo, a el no le apetecía ese tipo de vida.

Ahora solo anhelaba ser una exorcista. El destruir akumas junto a Allen, pasearse por las calles junto con su amigo, hacerle algunas bromas, bueno, el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él, le parecía mas interesante…

-"¡_No, no, no! Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco¡eso no esta bien!"_

¿Y desde cuando él necesitaba tanto del garbancin?

Definitivamente no podía salir ahora con la **tontería** de que se había enamorado de el… ¿o si?

-"_¡imposible!"_-empezó a escribir mas rápido.

Pero…. y si…Sí

¿Qué pensaría allen de el?, bueno era obvio que no le era indiferente, pero… ¿amarlo? Aunque también era obvio que allen sentía cierta atracción por Yuu...

Rompió la punta de su lápiz….su rostro reflejaba dudas, confusión…

-"_No…es imposible, Allen y yo solo somos amigos, es todo, lo único que quiero y espero es eso, además….Todo esto es una ilusión y las ilusiones….siempre terminan por esfumarse_…"

Dejo caer su lápiz sobre la mesa emitiendo un sonido hueco, apretó con fuerza su pecho y bajo la mirada.

-Un Bookman no necesita tener un corazón-volvió a decir, tratando de convencerse-no necesito…._un corazón_….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de las instalaciones de la orden, Komui obligo a Kanda y a Allen a que se sentaran juntos en una banquita casi a la entrada del bosque.

-Bien, como les dije anteriormente, este experimento es muy sencillo, lo único que tienen que hacer, es sentarse aquí, sin pararse, hasta que lo se los indique.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-No, no es broma :3, pero no te angusties que prometo encender esta vez los trajes. ¡Y como bono extra les traje esto!-exclamó, sosteniendo un pequeño termo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Kanda sin verle el menor chiste.

-Es una bebida que te ayuda a recuperar el calor del cuerpo, pero les advierto que sólo deberán tomarla cuando tengan Mucho, mucho frió, ósea un caso extremadamente necesario.-se las entrega y comienza a marcharse-. Oh, casi lo olvido, esto va para ti allen-kun.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Procura tomar la menor cantidad posible.

-Ok.

-Bueno¡entonces los dejo!-se marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después, Allen se abrazaba así mismo con tal de que el poco calor que le quedaba no se le escapara tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba la peor parte a él?

Intentó no pensar más en ello. Se imagino dentro de la orden, mas exactamente en el comedor, rodeado de las delicias que Jerry solía prepararle, pollo, carne, sopa, pastel, helado… ¿Helado¿Con ese frió? **Error**, salió de sus fantasías para caer de nuevo en la realidad.

Intentó una nueva estrategia….

-y… ¿Qué has hecho últimamente Kanda?

-Nada

-¿Qué crees que este planeando el Conde del Milenio?

-No sé.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Ninguno.

Muy bien, el plan no estaba funcionando y es que hacia _**tanto**_ frío….

-"_Creo que ya llegó el momento de utilizar esto…"-_abrió el pequeño orificio del termo y bebió un poco de su contenido-"_mm...No esta mal_"-bebió un poco mas-"_delicioso_"-paró recordando las palabras del científico, además de que de pronto se sintió un poco mareado. Después de un rato sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso.

-Oe, Kanda Menudo problema en el que nos hemos metido-este no le respondió-A veces me pregunto que llevo dentro de la cabeza como para dejarme convencer-rió-¿Tu que piensas?

-Nada.

-¡Vamos amigo!, no me vengas con esas cosass...-coloco su brazo sobre alrededor de Kanda y lo zarandeó un poco-¡Vamos! Cuéntame algo sobre ti¡tanto tiempo que te conozco y no se casi nada!

Yuu lo observó extrañado, de repente la actitud y forma de hablar del Moyashi habían cambiado bruscamente.

-¿Y bien…?cuéntame¿por que nunca me has invitado a tu cuarto¿Por que casi no hablamos, que mal amigo eres eh Yuu...

Kanda lo observó estupefacto, él jamás lo había llamado así.

-¡Dime Yuu, Dime!-suplicó el peliblanco agitando cada vez mas fuerte al pelinegro (o pelimorado XD)

-¡ya basta! –Empujó al garbanzo-¿¡Que no puedes estar callado ni un maldito momento,¡¡Y si nunca hablo contigo o nunca te he invitado a mi habitación, es por que **NO-SOMOS-AMIGOS**!! así que guarda silencio de una maldita vez, Moyashi.

-Yo…lo siento Yu...Kanda, no sabia que yo…. era tan molesto para ti.-Soltó a Kanda y se giró hacia el otro lado.

No sabia porque…pero su corazón había empezado a dolerle, sintió como si su pecho fuera presionado con fuerza y como en sus ojos comenzaban a acunarse varias lágrimas, poco tiempo después, estas empezaron a resbalar lentamente por sus frías mejillas.

Se tapó la boca con sus manos para evitar hacer ruido y llorar en silencio, no quería que Kanda se diera cuenta de lo afiladas y dolorosas que le habían resultado sus palabras, por que muy a pesar de la actitud fría que este siempre había tenido con él, Allen siempre lo había estimado, Allen siempre lo había considerado su amigo, y también, muy en su interior, el creía que el espadachín también le quería...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giró su rostro al escuchar pequeños sollozos al lado suyo, observo como el moyashi estaba sentado de lado, evitando tener contacto visual con él, al tiempo que temblaba e hipaba un poco.

-"_¿acaso…. Esta…. llorando_?"-cayó en cuenta de las palabras que le había soltado tan descaradamente-"_por mi culpa…."_

Se sintió terriblemente mal por haberle dicho esas cosas, que ciertamente eran falsas….

-Moyashi….-le llamó sutilmente, sin recibir respuesta-sobre lo que dije….No era verdad….

-No es necesario que me mientas…estoy bien, de veras…-musitó el peliblanco, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No¡por supuesto que no estas bien Moyashi!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que NO y punto!...

Guardaron Silencio un rato…

-Lo lamento…-murmuró Kanda, Allen hizo una mueca de no haber entendido-lamento haberte dicho esas cosas y….

-Kanda…-le interrumpió-tú… ¿me odias?

-¡Que no me estas escuchando enano¡Ya te dije que era mentira¡¡¡Y si no te hablo y no te invito a ningún lado, no es por que te odio, es simplemente por que me da vergüenza, baka!!!-confesó inconscientemente, dándose una cachetada mental por haber soltado información tan embarazosa.

Allen se quedo un momento en un estado de estupor, y soltó de repente una carcajada.

-¿¡¡Qué es tan gracioso enano!!?

-Es que, a mi, varias veces, me pasaba lo mismo…-sonrió provocando que Kanda se sonrojara-Gracias Kanda

-¿Por qué garbanzo?..

-Por ser tan sincero conmigo…

-Tch.

-Creo…que…me dormiré un rato…-bostezó y se recargo en el hombro de su compañero. Kanda se quedo tenso al principio, pero después, al observar al joven peliblanco dormir placidamente, se relajo y cerró también los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nii-san, no los molestes, se ven tan lindos así….-pidió la china al observar como allen se había aferrado a Kanda entre sueños buscando un poco de calor, mientas que el susodicho parecía cuidarle a pesar de estar dormido.

-Pero Lenalee¡si los dejamos aquí morirán congelados!

-Oh…tienes razón, entonces hazlo, pero no seas muy duro por favor…

-Descuida Lenalee-sacando un amplificador de voz-¡KANDAAA, ALLEN-KUUN¡SI NO QUIEREN CONVERTIRSE EN PALETAS HUMANAS, MAS LES VALE DESPERTAAAR!

Kanda enseguida de cayó de la banca, bastante aturdido, mientras que allen se dio un pequeño golpe en a cabeza al ya no tener su soporte.

-¡Nii-san¡Te dije que fueras amable!

-Jeje, no me hubieran escuchado

-¡Sólo un sordo no escucharía semejante escándalo!-se quejó el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya Kanda, Mira, parece que mi "escándalo" no logro despertar a Allen-kun

-"_ay ese Moyashi_" Oe baka, despierta-lo movió un poco-¡despierta!-nada sucede.

-Espera Kanda, creo que algo no esta bien-señaló Lenalee.

Kanda se sentó al lado del peliblanco y lo coloco boca arriba.

El muchacho respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba pálido y además, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso.

Tocó la frente del Moyashi. Se alarmó, estaba helado.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?

-El enano, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, esta demasiado frío…

-¡oh no, Allen-kun!

Yuu enseguida cargo al joven en sus brazos y se apresuró a llevarlo dentro de la orden, seguido por Lenalee y Komui.

-"_Resiste Moyashi..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Lenalee a la enfermera que terminaba de revisar a Allen.

-Pues para ser sincera no esta en la mejor de sus condiciones ya sufrió de hipotermia moderada…por suerte lo han traído antes de que empeorara, ya que, si ese hubiera sido el caso…seguramente habría **muerto**.

-Esto es….mi culpa-se lamentó Lenalee a punto de llorar-si yo no le hubiera pedido que fuera con Nii-san…-Kanda coloco su mano en el hombro de la china, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Si alguien merece ser culpado…soy yo.

-Kanda….

-¿Se pondrá bien entonces?-escudriño el supervisor.

-Sí, no se preocupe, para mañana ya va a estar mejor, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. Pueden pasar a verlo si así lo desean-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó por los pasillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda, Lenalee y Komui, contemplaban apaciblemente al joven peliblanco, quien se encontraba recostado en una de las pequeñas camas de la enfermería conectado a algunos sueros.

Komui por fin decidió hablar.

-Ya debo irme .Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero me preocupa mucho Allen-kun, todo esto sucedió por que se ofreció a ayudarme,y por lo mismo, me gustaría que alguien se quedara a acompañarlo durante la noche.-Lenalee estaba apunto de decir algo, pero su hermano le tapó la boca.

-Yo me quedare-declaró el espadachín

Lenalee sonrió aliviada.

-Entonces, te lo encargo por favor, Kanda.-El muchacho movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y le dio la espalda.

-Vendremos a verlos por la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al estar caminando junto a su hermano hacia su despacho, Lenalee recordó el repentino cambió de actitud que tuvo allen al tomar la bebida que su hermano le había otorgado. Decidió no quedarse con la duda.

-Nii-san, tengo una pregunta…La bebida que les diste a Kanda y a Allen-kun, exactamente... ¿Que era?-Los lentes del supervisor brillaron a la luz de la luna y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Era… ¡sake!

-¿¡Eh!? Pero Nii-san, allen-kun todavía es muy joven para tomar esas cosas…

-¡pero si yo se lo advertí!

-No me digas que…. ¡tenias planeado todo esto desde un principio!, el entrenamiento, el frio, ese intimo momento en la banquita y ahora, los dos solos en la enfermería….

-¡No me peques Lenalee!, yo jamás dejaría que le hubiese pasado algo malo a uno de nuestros exorcistas. Tú sabes que yo no hubiera dejado que Allen-kun muriera…solo…hay que darle un empujoncito a Kanda…

-Te creo, pero no me parece correcto que hallas puesto en peligro la vida de Allen-kun...-suspiro-en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta... ¡ahora tengo que regresar a espiarlos!

-Descuida Lenalee, ya envié a uno de mis golems a que los vigile, sólo tenemos que sentarnos cómodamente en mi despacho para ver que sucede…jujuju

-De veras te pasas Nii-san¡pero vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda examinaba meticulosamente cada fibra del exorcista posado frente a sus ojos. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, cerca de la ventana que le otorgaba unos pequeños halos de luz lunar.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había llegado allí, y no podía dejar de observar al pequeño peliblanco. Viró su rostro de un lado a otro inspeccionando cada rincón de la enfermeria. Todo estaba solitario y en penumbras a falta de heridos, lo cual resultaba lógico, pues casi no había misiones disponibles.

Y ahí estaban ambos…

Solos…

Juntos….

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el Moyashi, suspiró.

Con su mano derecha toco su pecho, buscando borrar los restos de una sensación que resulto muy desagradable para él….

**Miedo**.

Así es, el frió y temperamental Kanda, había sentido "**miedo"** al enterarse de que el enano estaba en posibilidades de fallecer….

¿Lo peor¡No podía negárselo ni a él mismo!

Y es que nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan horrible en su vida….Pero claro, eso no fue nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

_-"¿Que es este sentimiento tan molesto?…"_

Se sintió inquieto, molesto, confundido y fatigado….

-"_¿Por qué?..."_

Se levanto de su silla y se acerco con pasos silenciosos al peliblanco, se agacho para quedar a su altura, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

-Moyashi, yo…lo lamento-murmuró-es mi culpa que estés pasando por todo esto….no quise….

Coloco su mano en el rostro del joven, acariciando sus frías pero suaves mejillas.

-La verdad es que…yo no te odio….Nunca me ha gustado involucrarme con nadie, pero cuando te conocí, tuve deseos de hablar contigo pero….también sentí temor, no quería aferrarme a nada mas que a mis propios objetivos, así que trate de alejarte como a todos, pero tu eras diferente, por que tú siempre….estabas ahí, sonriéndome, hablándome, aunque yo te ignorara….

Se quedó en silencio, jugando con los despeinados cabellos de Allen.

-Siempre me he preguntado….

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse pegando fuertes latidos que resonaban en sus sensibles oídos.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento, Moyashi?

Acerco su rostro lentamente al del joven exorcista, repasando sus delicadas facciones. Un impulso incontrolable comenzó a apoderarse de el, sintiéndose preso de la atracción a probar aquellos labios inocentes.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, su corazón latía fuertemente, iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos….y justo a unos centímetros de juntar sus labios con los del joven exorcista….se detuvo.

-"_No… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Yo no quiero esto…no de esta manera…"_

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo alertó, separándose de golpe del peliblanco, a punto de un paro cardiaco.

-¡¡Kanda, bastardo¿¡Qué intentas hacer!?

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Temari:** jaja bien, en ese caso te agradezco por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para comentarme, espero que te vaya muy bien con tu trabajo, y nos leemos en el proximo capi.

**Laura-Chan**: Es bonito saber que te gusta, gracias por comentar

**O. A**: pues si u,u para que ocultarlo , se trata de lavi, el pobre ya no sabe ni lo que hace XD pero bueno, ya te darás cuenta…

**sabaku no julliet** Tienes razon, a veces Kanda puede ser muy duro con la gente, pero lo hace para no desconcentrarse de sus metas..en el fondo es un tierno cachorro XD (que locura la mia)

**blackgato1**: Pues Aquí Kanda ya se empezo a dar cuenta de lo que realmente le importa, pero no es el unico…kukuku….

**Narien**¡Muchas graciaaaaaas! Me encanta cuendo me comentan me hace felizzz y me hace mas feliz que te guste, seguiré esforzándome

**Yami Rosenkreuz: **Tienes razon, creo que Kanda aun es algo ingenuo al confiar en komui, pero recuerden lo que dice el comercial (el de fresca): "_el amor….te hace idiota_"

**Mikoto-sama: **vaya aquí alguien lee la mente ajaja, bueno pues si, es lavi gracias por comentar.

**dagmw**: eso de azotar la cabeza contra algo como que se esta poniendo de moda jajaja, bueno pues aquí dejo el siguiente, ojala y te guste.

**Sumire Shindou: **CIERTO, pero lo que Kanda queria era un beso de Allen por su propia conciencia y en cuanto a Lavi, si aun esta en pie y mas decidido que nunca o.o

**¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!! y quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto pero últimamente como que mi cabeza necesita oxigeno y he entrado a otras actividades, asi que ¡gomen nasai! El capitulo no es muy largo pero espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**

"_**El verdadero desafío"**_

Acababa de terminar sus deberes de Bookman. Cerró con cansancio las montañas de libros que había acumulado y pidió amablemente la ayuda de la bibliotecaria para acomodarlos, al terminar, se dirigió hacia la salida con la intención de hacer una pequeña visita a la habitación de cierto joven peliblanco, el cual muy probablemente se encontraba ya durmiendo, pero conociendo su actitud tan descarada eso no era un impedimento para él.

Se detuvo frente a una de tantas puertas negras y tocó suavemente para que el joven dentro no se asustara, volvió a intentarlo con mas fuerza pero no recibió respuesta. Al final decidió entrar hallándose dentro de la oscuridad de la recamara. Buscó el interruptor y lo encendió, extrañado de que allen no se hubiera despertado con su entrada.

Su ojo busco inútilmente la silueta del joven, cayendo en cuenta de que ahí no se encontraba. Enseguida dentro de su mente comenzó a formarse la incertidumbre... ¿En dónde rayos podría estar a esas horas de la noche?

¿Una misión?

-No creo….no ha habido actividad en los últimos días, además, habiendo tantos exorcistas ¿Por qué habrían de elegir a Allen?, entonces…

La preocupación comenzó a inundar su emociones, algo no andaba bien…tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

Salió de la habitación muy pensativo, buscando una repuesta lógica. Justo frente a el se encontraba un par de enfermeras que platicaban muy amenamente.

-Se que trabajar es importante, pero me alegro que no hallamos tenido nada de eso estos días…

-Sí, tienes razón, es muy triste cuando algún compañero llega muy lastimado…

-O cuando fallecen…-agregó la mujer bajando el rostro.

-Es cierto…ahora que lo pienso bien, hoy me llegó un jovencito muy lastimado, me sentí tan mal al verlo…. ¡Pudo haber muerto!

-¡Que terrible¿De quien se trata?

-Creo que su nombre es….Allen Walker.

Al escuchar lo ultimo el joven pelirrojo, se acerco apresuradamente hacia las enfermeras y bastante alterado las interrogó.

-¡Allen¡¿Qué le paso a Allen?!

La mujer se quedó estupefacta ante la repentina aparición del muchacho y no pudo responder nada. Lavi empenzó a desesperarse y comenzó a sacudir a la enfermera, y su compañera, advirtiendo en la desesperación del Bookman, se interpuso entre ellos.

-Tranquilícese por favor joven, y déle un respiro a mi compañera, ella responderá sus preguntas pero por favor no la presione.

Lavi suspiró resignado y espero en silencio la respuesta.

-El Sr. Walker fue llevado esta tarde a la enfermería ya que presentaba varias heridas y también un caso de hipotermia moderada…

-¿¡Que!?¿¡Cómo esta el!?

-descuide, el Sr. Walker, ya no corre peligro para mañana estará mejor….pero tendrá que permanecer en la enfermería por lo menos el resto de la semana por simple precaución-concretó

El Bookman le agradeció la información y se alejó velozmente en dirección hacia la enfermería.

Le importaba mucho Allen….tal vez…..demasiado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez estando frente a la enfermería entreabrió un poco la puerta de manera silenciosa, procurando no molestar a nadie, se asomó por la apertura que había formado y casi se le salen los ojos al reparar en la presencia de Kanda a punto de **besar **a su Moyashi.

Por un breve instante se quedó estático pero luego, recuperó la conciencia y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de coraje.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces no le importó que probablemente hubiera más pacientes dentro de la enfermería (cosa que no era) y abrió la puerta dando un tremendo portazo, logrando alertar a Kanda.

-¡¡Kanda, bastardo¿¡Qué intentas hacer!?-preguntó a gritos

(Nótese que le llamó "Kanda" y no "Yuu" XD)

El pelinegro, por primera vez se sintió intimidado. Trató de mover sus labios buscando la forma de explicarse, pero de nada serviría ya que el Bookman realmente no esperaba que le respondieran.Y antes de que el japonés lograra percibirlo, el pelirrojo, ya le había propinado un tremendo golpe en la cara, derribándolo.

-¿¡Pero que demonios pasa contigo!?-se quejó Kanda, levantándose.

-¡¡Eso es precisamente lo que iba a preguntarte¿¡¡Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza!!?, aprovecharte de Allen de esa forma….

-Eres bastante molesto….-lo retó mirándolo con desdén.-yo no me he aprovechado de nadie...

-¡Pues eso no es lo que yo vi!-replicó, aumentando su enojo.

-Pues tal vez tu vista comienza a fallar, después de todo esta oscuro aquí y tú, sólo tienes un ojo….

-¡Cállate!-dijo y le lanzó otro puñetazo, pero esta vez Kanda lo esquivó y le devolvió el golpe haciéndolo caer sobre un mueble.

-Maldito…-murmuró mientras se recuperaba.

Antes de que la pelea fuera reanudada esta sufrió la intervención de Lenalee y su Hermano Komui.(si se preguntan como rayos supieron que estaban peleando y de donde salieron, recuerden que ambos los espiaban por medio de un golem ;3)

-¡Basta ya!-instó- No ven que no ganan nada con hacer esto, en vez de estar peleando por tonterías deberían ser más considerados con el pobre de Allen-kun que tiene que estar en medio de todo esto.

-Tienes razón, Lenalee-dijo el Bookman agachando la cabeza-Lo lamento Yuu, me deje llevar….-se disculpo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio desconcertados, especialmente Kanda.

-"_ahora resulta que salió bipolar el tipo_"-pensó-

-Kanda…creó que lo mejor es que vallas a descansar-lo incitó Lenalee-no te preocupes por Allen-kun, yo me quedare a cuidarlo el resto de la noche…

-Tch. No digas tonterías-protestó

-Insisto Kanda, seria mas conveniente que descansaras un poco, tú también resultaste herido hace rato…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo sano rápido…

-Pero…-Komui la detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro y movió su cabeza negando, dándole a entender a su hermana que no lograría convencer al espadachín.-Nii-san…

-Esta bien Kanda, cuida de Allen-kun por favor-solicitó el supervisor- pero también quiero pedirte algo mas…

-¿Qué?

-Trata de no enfrentarte de nuevo con Lavi y también….-sonrió- ¡invítame a tu boda con Allen-kun!

Komui fue lanzado fuera por la ventana, cortesía de un muy enojado y avergonzado Kanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lavi se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la ventana de su habitación, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Torneó su rostro hacia afuera y se quedó contemplando la luna y las estrellas, nunca había notado lo hermosas que eran. Las analizó un rato y después cerró los ojos con pesadez recordando su comportamiento anterior.

Se dejó llevar por sus emociones armando un alboroto por algo que ni siquiera se había llegado a concretar y que tal vez…..pudo ser nadamas que producto de su imaginación.

Se suponía que no debía reaccionar así….

Se suponía que esa apuesta solo era mero entretenimiento….

Se suponía que un Bookman no debía tener un corazón…

Se suponía que Allen y el eran sólo amigos…

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que me dolió tanto verlos?...

Hace tiempo que él se había dado cuenta de que Yuu sentía cierta atracción hacia allen, y eso nunca le había molestado, es más, ese fue el motivo principal por el cual propuso esa apuesta con su compañero ya que creía que eso le ayudaría a Kanda a definir sus emociones respecto a Allen y por que no, que naciera el amor.

El sabia que a Allen, el espadachín no le era indiferente, solo quería ayudarles un poco, causarle un poco de celos a Kanda cuando coqueteaba con el Moyashi, pero nunca dando un paso definitivo para enamorarle, por que él, iba a dejarle el camino libre a Yuu¡¡iba a perder sus posibilidades de volver a molestarle en toda su vida¡realmente quería ayudarle! .Sin contar que nadie iba a salir herido pues Kanda y Allen obtenían su preciado amor y él se divertía de lo lindo…

Eso **era** lo que pensaba al principio pero…hubo algo que cambió….

Tal vez esa batalla ya estaba perdida desde el inicio y su subconsciente lo había traicionado….

-Un Bookman no necesita tener un corazón…Vaya frase mas gastada…

El problema era, que aunque su corazón no fuera solicitado, lo poseía…

Por eso había perdido….

Después de todo, talvez el no quería ayudar a Kanda….

Lo único que anhelaba, era una excusa….

-Una excusa….

Para ayudarse así mismo...

Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa melancólica. Sus ojos contemplaron de nuevo la luna y entonces comprendió lo que tenia que hacer….

- Supongo que aquí empieza realmente el desafío Yuu….por que ahora,** voy enserio.**

**continuara...**

**ñ.ñUu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaurene:** Te agradezco tu comentario, ojala me sigas leyendo :3 ¡¡soy feliiiiiiiz!!

**sabaku no julliet** gracias por esperar, aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero no te moleste, lo he puesto un poco melosito , pero solo un poco.

**blackgato1**: Su primer beso será dado por…..es secreto XD kukuku, digamos que el que lo atrape primero jeje, y Sí, es verdad, esto comienza a parecer telenovela TT-TT creo que tanta televisión hace daño, pero espero que a pesar de ello te agrade o aquí te lo dejo.

**Narien**: Pues de que Lavi se puso enserio, se puso enserio, pero eso no significa que llegara directamente con allen a decirle "te amo mi pequeño canoso" oh no, el también tiene sus dudas y sus miedos, así que no le será tan fácil. Y komui, pues lo haremos a un lado taantito ñ.ñ

**Yami Rosenkreuz: **En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Y esta vez Lavi tendrá que pensar como ganar terreno, lograra alcanzar a Kanda? XD vaya esto parece comercial, gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto

**Mikoto-sama: **Así es, Lavi no es tan cabeza hueca como parece, el se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kanda ,lo que si se le paso es pensar en sus propios sentimientos (bueno tal vez si es idiota pero asi lo queremos no? X3) o tal vez….solo quería una excusa para comenzar a actuar

**dagmw**: Pues Lavi será muy listo para unas cosas, pero cuando esta con allen su cerebro se convierte en gelatina XD ( o por dios debo incluirlo dentro de los argumentos) veamos que puede hacer al respecto

**Riznao**Lo que te puedo asegurar en el "serious mode on Lavi" es que se volvera un poco mas atrevido en lo que respecta a espacios personales, pero eso lo veremos dentro de un pokititititititito mas adelante, talvez no hoy, talvez no mañana, pero pasara! -, gracias por leerme, me hace feliz saber que puedo provocarte una emoción con mis letras raras. Matta ne!

Como le comente a sabaku no julliet este capitulo estará un poco meloso pero solo un poco, Ya estoy pensando en el final, a ver si se me ocurre algo bueno, pero mientras tanto algunas ideas raras empezaron a aparecer en mi mente ;x espero les guste.

HUGS AND KISSES

* * *

"_**Lo que los tontos hacen**_** "**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del sol colarse por la ventana. Trató de levantarse pero sintió algo pesado recostado sobre su brazo, se quedó bastante confundido al ver a Kanda dormir profundamente sentado a su lado con su cabeza recostada sobre el.

¿Qué había pasado, Donde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era que tenía mucho frío….

-Este…Kanda...-trató de despertarlo con delicadeza-Kanda…

-Hmn…-se movió con pereza y levanto la cabeza, topándose con el rostro de Allen muy cerca. Se asusto y se cayó de espaldas sobresaltando al peliblanco, quien se levanto para ayudarle.

-¿Qué haces, Moyashi?

-¿Qué no es obvio?, te ayudo a levantarte.

-¡Baka!, no deberías levantarte de la cama en tus condiciones-dijo el japonés obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo

-¿De que hablas¡yo estoy bien!-se resistió.

-¡Que no lo estas!

-¡y tu como puedes saberlo si no eres yo!

-¡Simplemente lo se Moyashi!

-¡es Allen! Y estoy bien

-si digo que no estas bien¡es porque no lo estas!, ayer…..casi mueres-confesó, impactando al joven.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Es verdad Allen-kun-lo respaldo Lenalee entrando a la enfermería.

-Lenalee… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

La joven le explico al peliblanco lo sucedido desde su desmayo (exceptuando la pequeña discusión entre Kanda y Lavi). Allen escuchaba incrédulo, hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir y él, ni en cuenta.

-Oh, entiendo…-observó a Kanda-Kanda tu…. ¿te quedaste cuidándome toda la noche?-Kanda no le respondió-Muchas gracias-dijo otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Tch.-se ruborizó.

Lenalee ofreció una de sus amables sonrisas e invito a Kanda a desayunar. El espadachín no quería dejar solo a Allen pero decidió aceptar. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior y su estomago comenzaba a reclamarle.

-Vendremos a visitarte mas tarde-anunció Lenalee.

-Muy bien, los esperare entonces.

-Hasta luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se enteró de que por fin Allen había despertado y se moría de ganas por verle. Se detuvo considerando que no seria bueno presentarse así como así, con las manos vacías. Sonrió para si mismo y se marcho hacia el comedor. Pediría la asesoria de Jerry con algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rato después Kanda volvía a estar de nuevo a solas con Allen. Como en tiempos pasados, a pesar de llevarse un poco mejor el hielo no se había roto del todo así que aún seguían en silencio.

Allen pensó que seria bueno intentar de nueva cuenta una conversación con el japonés. Talvez esta vez podrían volverse amigos más íntimos.

-eh…Kanda… ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?

-Normal-respondió, el rostro de Allen mostró cierta decepción, parece que Kanda le respondería secamente siempre. Yuu se percató segundos después de las intenciones del Moyashi y continuó-comí una porción de soba grande y Lenalee unos fideos chinos….

Allen sonrió¡¡Kanda le estaba respondiendo!!

-Vaya, parece que el soba es tu comida favorita

-SÍ, eso supongo…. ¿Cual?... ¿Cual es la tuya?

-¡Mi comida favorita son los guisados con carne, salsa y papas asadas!-contestó emocionado

-Ya veo….tal...vez podríamos ir a la ciudad y……tu sabes….ir a un restaurante de…eso.

-¡Claro Kanda seria divertido!-exclamó jovialmente. Kanda nunca lo había tratado como su amigo y comenzaba a dudar que sintiera algún tipo de afecto hacia él.

El japonés encontró entonces la oportunidad perfecta para romper la distancia entre ellos dos, y pensó que seria estúpido si la desaprovechaba ahora…

-Es….Yuu…-murmuró.

-¿Disculpa que dijiste?

-Puedes decirme Yuu…**Allen**.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos , este si que era un acontecimiento extraño, inexplicable e ¡ilógico!

¿En que extraño mundo paralelo había ido a caer?

¿Acaso soñaba?

¡Kanda le acababa de dar la confianza suficiente como para que lo llamara por su nombre de pila!

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, observo como Kanda se acercaba hacia él espantado y sonrió, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-¡Moyashi¡Allen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Kanda a la enfermera que revisaba al joven aletargado .

-Descuide, solo esta cansado, despertara pronto nuevamente.

El exorcista soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, en ese caso ¿puedo encargárselo algunas horas?

-Por supuesto Joven, vaya a descansar.

Kanda movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes echarle un pequeño vistazo al muchacho recostado sobre la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó. Movió su rostro suavemente de un lado a otro buscando a alguien. No había nadie.

-Parece que me quede dormido...-murmuró y recordó como Kanda se había vuelto mas abierto con el-¿Fue un sueño?-sonrió. Ya me daré cuenta cuando hablemos de nuevo.

Miró hacia la ventana y se quedo un rato viendo pasar a la gente. Cuando se aburrió, comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada los artefactos que reposaban descubiertos sobre la mesa, se exalto un poco al descubrir algunas jeringas bastante gruesas y algunos taladros.

-"_Esos parecen instrumentos de tortura mas que otra cosa_" Es por eso que no me gustan este tipo de lugares TT-TT…. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?, este sitio me asusta- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Tranquilízate allen walker, eres un exorcista, seguramente alguien vendrá pronto a visitarme….

Se quedo varias horas esperando que alguien llegara, ansioso por conseguir despejar su mente un poco, se sentía tan solo….

La imagen de ciertos cabellos rojos de repente atravesaron su mente haciendo que unan sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Cuando estaba con Lavi, nunca se sentía solo. Sus bromas, y su humor tan fresco siempre llenaban su día con diversión y sonrisas, siempre lo animaba cuando se sentía triste y lo cuidaba como si de su guardián se tratara. Era una persona bastante interesante, y se sentía muy feliz de poseer la amistad de alguien como él; Sin embargo, el Bookman no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez en todo el día y eso lo hacia sentirse extremadamente triste.

Casi era inevitable para él no tratar de buscar una excusa para justificar la ausencia de su amigo… ¿Qué acaso ya no le importaba?

Se suponía que estuvo al borde de la muerte¿no era lógico esperar ver a Lavi visitarle mínimo una vez?

Sintió una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-¿Qué rayos?... ¿Cuando he…? -se limpió el rostro-¿Por qué estoy llorando?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo Jerry!-dijo Lavi, mientras se despedía llevando un paquete en las manos-¡esto seguramente la fascinara a Allen!

Corrió por los pasillos totalmente emocionado y se detuvo frente a la enfermería, iba a entrar cuando recordó que Kanda probablemente permanecía allí y se asomo como la vez anterior por la rendija de la puerta. Sonrió, no había "cocas en le refri" (lo siento se me ocurrió XD).

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se percato de que el peliblanco estaba despierto haciéndolo sentir mas feliz aún. Se acerco con lentitud suponiendo que Allen, estaría pensando algo muy importante ya que no había notado su llegada.

El rostro del Moyashi se encontraba cabizbajo ocasionando que finas fibras de su cabello ocultaran sus ojos.

Bien, ya llevaba un rato parado allí esperando a que el chico reaccionara, No es como que quisiera interrumpirlo o algo por el estilo…. ¿Acaso le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo a algo así?

Lavi comenzó a preocuparse.

-"_basta de esperar_"-Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del niño revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Yo. Allen¿Aún estas vivo?-inquirió sonriéndole al joven, quien levanto su rostro y lo contemplo con notoria admiración.- ¿Sucede algo malo...?-cuestionó, al reparar en las pequeñas gotas que terminaban de brotar por sus ojos. El peliblanco le sonrió negando.

-"_Ya no sucede nada_..."-pensó con tranquilidad

Lavi puso una expresión seria, dejó su paquete en la mesa de a lado y volvió a dirigirse hacia Allen. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo miro con ternura.

-Allen-chan…Si hay algo que te inquieta, cuéntamelo por favor…-suplicó limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño. Allen se quedo estupefacto al sentir la cálida mano de su amigo limpiar su rostro suavemente.-Prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte.

-L-Lavi….

-¿Y bien¿Me lo dirás?... ;3

El chico asintió levemente mientras formulaba una excusa para justificar sus lágrimas, que para ser sinceros ni el mismo conocía bien el motivo.

-este….Te lo digo pero no te vayas a reír de mí…-instó jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Ok. Te doy mi palabra.

-Es...Solo….estaba un poco triste por que….n-nadie venia a visitarme y me sentía solo…

-Hum…con que era eso….

-Sí, lo se es un poco ridículo pe…

El Bookman, atrajo hacia él sin previo aviso al peliblanco apresándolo en un abrazo. Allen cerró sus ojos sintiéndose totalmente tranquilo y de devolvió el gesto.

-Perdóname-susurró el conejo al oído del joven con suavidad. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda-.Lamento dejarte solo, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Se separo del muchacho, dejándolo con una agradable sensación. Tomó el paquete que abandonó sobre la mesa minutos atrás y se lo ofreció a Allen.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ti, vamos ábrelo.-El joven obedeció y se deshizo de las envolturas en un instante dejando al descubierto un enorme pastel de fresas.-

-¡woaaaah! Lavi¿¡Es…es para mi!?

-Por supuesto

-¡Se ve genial!

-Anda, pruébala y dime que te parece.

-¡Itadakimasu!-exclamó llevando un gran pedazo al interior de su boca -¡¡HUUUM Delicioso!!

-No es tan genial como una tarta, pero hice lo mejor que pude

-¿T-Tú lo cocinaste?

-Obviamente garbanzin-picó su frente con un dedo- ¿Por qué crees que me tarde tanto en venir a visitarte Moyashi-baka?-se cruzó de brazos recargándose sobre la pared y le echo una mirada por encima del hombro.

-Lavi, tu siempre tan amable conmigo…y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte-dijo Allen sonando un poco abatido.

El Bookman volvió acercarse de nuevo a él, con sus manos sostuvo su rostro acercándolo hasta que quedaran nariz con nariz, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-Para mi tu eres suficiente Allen…-confesó. Sus corazones martilleaban con fuerza. Los labios de Lavi parecían abrirse para agregar algo pero justo en ese preciso instante volvían a cerrarse arrepentidos. Esa situación se repitió durante algunos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo pareció rendirse y cerró sus ojos con resignación mientras se apartaba.

Allen parpadeo varias veces antes de asimilar los hechos, su rostro previamente enrojecido volvía a recuperar poco a poco su tonalidad característica. Miró a Lavi, quien se mordía los labios y caminaba de un lado a otro con frustración.

-¿Hice algo malo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia el decidido a actuar, pero basto con una mirada de aquellos ojos azul plomo para que, de nueva cuenta, su fortaleza se desplomara en instantes.

-No es nada garbanzin, simplemente acabo de recordar ciertas tareas que me encargo el Panda y que por supuesto no he hecho-se excusó soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo siento Lavi, por mi culpa te has distraído…

-Bah, no digas tonterías Moyashi-chan… ¡Con distracciones o sin distracciones, de todas maneras no los hubiera ni empezado!

-jejeje, tú nunca cambias.

-Y… ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras en este lugar?

-No estoy seguro, pero escuche por ahí que 1 semana aproximadamente.

-"_En una semana le diré mis sentimientos entonces_" ¡¡Pues durante toda una semana me tendrás aquí para molestarte kukuku!!

-y con Yuu seremos 3

-**¿¡Yuu!?...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de su habitación el Bookman divagaba dentro de su mente mientras hacia la limpieza de la terrible montaña de libros, basura, lapiceros y pergaminos que invadían su cuarto.

Tras un suspiro se detuvo recargándose en la escoba, le echo un vistazo a lo restante por limpiar preguntándose seriamente cómo es que había llegado a esa situación tan asquerosa sin darse cuenta.

Bueno, por el momento era preferible ocupar su mente en otras actividades y tratar de no pensar en…

-¡Yuu-baka!…me olvide totalmente de ese….parece que ha aprovechado bien mi ausencia….mira que dejarle a Allen llamarle por su nombre….**¡¡Maldito Yuuuuuuuu!!-**gritó con frustración-ups…por tratar de olvidarlo...Me acorde u.Uu

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez, limpiándose un poco el sudor.

**-Flash Back-**

¡¡Pues durante toda una semana me tendrás aquí para molestarte kukuku!!

-y con Yuu seremos 3

-**¿¡Yuu!?...**¿Como esta eso de Yuu?

-No me lo vas a creer, pero Kanda se esta comportando muy amable conmigo¡incluso me deja llamarlo por su nombre!

-¡imposible!

-¡enserio!

-¿y tu aceptaste? D:

-¿huh? Pues…la verdad quiero acercarme a Yuu, creo que es una persona muy agradable (bueno tal vez en el fondo), pero eso es algo que quisiera comprobar por mi mismo. Simplemente quiero llevarme un poco más con él

-…….

-¿Lavi?

-……..

-¡¿Lavi!?

-Debo irme Allen-murmuró alejándose

-¿Qué pasa?

-El deber me llama….-contestó. Allen no se atrevió a detenerlo, ya le había causado bastantes distracciones, pero también le provocaba una extraña inquietud que se marchara-hasta mañana…

-adiós-alcanzó a decirle, antes de que la puerta se interpusiera entre ambos.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**-**AAAAAh Soy un ¡baka¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-se reprendió. Calló y se acomodo de costado todavía sobre su cama, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su cuerpo subió de temperatura-.Allen, es que soy tan tonto…pero, no quiero perderte…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-¡¡Lavibakabakabakbakabaka!!-

:3 :3

:3 :3


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo con la continuacion, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo para escribirlo jeje asi que tardare un poco mas en poner las contis, pero no se desanimen que si lo acabo (no creo que falte mucho), en fin, este capi si que me costo bastante hacerlo hubo mucha interferencia, pero aqui la tienen, por lo mismo del tiempo solo me queda agradecerle a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:

**La trinidaddelcaos, kaurene, ****Xesca Bain****blackgato1****Narien**** ,Yami RosenkreuZ ,****sabaku no julliet,****dagmw**

**Pd: Tanto los amantes del Yullen como del LavixAllen ¡No me maten despues de leer esto! XD**

* * *

"_**Confesión fallida"**_

Finalmente había sido dado de alta. Ya podía recorrer los pasillos de la orden con total libertad, sin mencionar que por fin era capaz de visitar los comedores nuevamente y disfrutar los ricos manjares a los que Jerry ya lo tenía tan mal acostumbrado.

Vaya que esa semana si que se le había hecho eterna, más no tediosa, pues constantemente estuvo recibiendo las visitas de sus compañeros, especialmente de Kanda y Lavi.

-"_es Yuu_"-se corrigió mentalmente

Esos dos se comportaban muy amablemente con él últimamente. ¿Acaso su cercanía con la muerte los hizo recapacitar sobre lo importante que les era su amistad?

Era extraño, lo aceptaba, pero se sentía reconfortado al tener a dos amigos que se preocuparan tanto por él.

Se ruborizó.

-"_¿¡pero que pasa contigo Allen walker!? Este tipo de reacción definitivamente no es aceptable_."-suspiró-.Ese tipo de cosas eran cada vez más comunes en su persona.

-Tal vez no me he recuperado del todo….-se dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Y es que era desesperante el hecho de que su rostro se tornara rojo cada vez que era visitado por Lavi, o que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso cada vez que veía acercarse a Kanda. Además había que agregar esas espantosas ganas de revolver el estomago cuando Lavi lo rozaba, o los múltiples temblores que presentaba cuando con Kanda platicaba.

-¡¡¡gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡¡No puede seeeeer!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado sobre la cama se encontraba Lavi, su mirada estaba totalmente puesta en el calendario que sostenía con recelo. Por un breve momento deseó que la fecha que le mostraba fuera nada más que una equivocación o una pesadilla….una broma tampoco estuviera mal, pero tenia que aceptarlo y cumplirse sus propios objetivos. Cierto, por un lado estaba feliz de que Allen ya fuera dado de alta; Sin embargo, eso lo llevaba a un resultado todavía mas profundo, a la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo…..

-Hoy debo decírselo-murmuró poniéndose de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia a puerta, dudando si abrirla o no-basta de tonterías…

-El momento de dudas y reflexiones ha terminado….ya es hora de comenzar con las acciones.

Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuu, transitaba apaciblemente los corredores casi vacíos de la orden. La mayoría de los exorcistas y buscadores, cansados de permanecer en espera de nuevas misiones decidieron darse su tiempo para salir de paseo a la ciudad o en algunos casos obtener el permiso para visitar a sus familias.

Un dejo de tristeza se apodero del exorcista por un momento. Envidiaba un poco a aquellos que poseían personas importantes dentro de sus vidas….y es que él, desde su incorporación dentro de la orden, había llevado una vida tan vacía….

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos para enfocar su atención en el joven pelirrojo que se acercaba hacia él. En ese instante creyó que venia a retarle y se molesto, pero cuando lo sintió ignorarlo por completo al alejarse de su presencia apresuradamente, se sintió intrigado.

Su mirada se quedo suspendida varios segundos en el lugar donde lo visualizó por última vez.

-"_¿Qué rayos estará tramando¿Por qué me he quedado con esta sensación?"._

Sin pensarlo un minuto más avanzó para alcanzar al Bookman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocó la puerta con exasperación múltiples ocasiones.

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió una voz femenina desde a dentro. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el rostro de Lenalee.-Oh Allen-kun, eres solo tú-comentó aliviada de que no fuera su hermano- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-ah pues…-titubeó. La pregunta de la joven era clara y comprensible pero estaba el problema de que ni siquiera él sabia como había terminado allí y con que fin.-solo pasaba a saludar…-soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lenalee lo invito a pasar no muy convencida de su respuesta.

Era la primera vez que Allen entraba a la habitación de su amiga y tenia que admitir lo impresionado que estaba. Esa no era la habitación típica de un exorcista, ya que esta era mucho más amplia e iluminada, además de poseer unos muebles bastantes sofisticados. Cerca de la puerta había una mesita redonda con tres sillas, algunos estantes, una barra y una pequeña estufa, un poco mas a la izquierda estaba la cama acompañada de cada lado por un pequeño buró y en la esquina del cuarto un pequeño sillón blanco.

La joven lo invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa ofreciéndole un poco de Té, el aceptó con gusto y después de darle unos cuantos sorbos por fin dijo.

-¡Que bonito esta tu cuarto, Lenalee!

-Oh, muchas Gracias-contesto cohibida, conociendo las limitaciones de las habitaciones de los demás exorcistas.-mi hermano tiene…influencias.

-Me lo suponía…-murmuró dándole otro sorbo a su Té.

-Y bien¿Vas a decirme la verdadera razón de que tocaras mi puerta como Sicótico o fingiremos que no pasa nada y seguiremos hablando de lo interesantes que son mis muebles? por que simplemente no me trago eso del "saludo".

Allen dejó de lado su taza y la miro con seriedad, La joven le devolvió el gesto esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues….creo que el sillón blanco se vería mejor en la otra esquina-dijo al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa provocando que la joven se fuera de espaldas.

Minutos después Lenalee lo sacó a patadas de su cuarto con una venita palpitando en su frente.

-Creo que debí ser un poco mas serio…u,u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace una media hora estaba atormentándose con pensamientos respectivos hacia Lavi y Yuu pero después de su "plática" con Lenalee se sentía relativamente mejor y se había olvidado por un rato del asunto, lo que no significaba por cierto, que esa inquietud hubiera desaparecido de repente, mas bien, parecía estar alojada en lo mas profundo de él, esperando la situación precisa para salir a flote nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda tomo bruscamente del hombro al Bookman, obligándolo a detener su marcha, este se volteo y bufó molesto.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tajante.

-¿Qué tramas…_**Bookman**_?

Lavi hizo una mueca de disgusto y se soltó del espadachín con un movimiento rápido.

-No puedes responder una pregunta con otra pregunta-dijo e intento irse. Kanda le cerró el paso y Lavi comenzó a desesperarse pero optó por el camino más sencillo: Mentir.-Voy a invitar a Allen a comer

Yuu relajó sus facciones y dejó pasar al Bookman sintiéndose un completo idiota. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el conejo tenía algo más importante en mente ¿acaso se había dejado engañar?

De todas maneras, sea cual fuese su plan, Yuu no dejaría que se concretara. Y si con invitar a comer al Moyashi antes de que Lavi lo hiciera lograba frustrárselo, simplemente, lo haría.

Se regocijo cuando vio al pelirrojo desaparecer a lo lejos. Kanda, sabía perfectamente la localización de allen, y al lugar donde Lavi acababa de doblar no era precisamente el camino correcto. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar apaciblemente, con la seguridad de que seria el primero en toparse con el peliblanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen se detuvo al sentir los pasos de alguien siguiéndolo silenciosamente, giró un poco su cabeza para tratar de averiguar la identidad de la persona. Se detuvo esperando que el individuo que caminaba detrás de él se pasara de largo, pues comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, y al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, sus cabellos se erizaron como los de un gato furioso.

-Moyashi-escuchó decir desde atrás, apaciguando sus paranoias. Rotó su cuerpo lentamente quedando frente a frente con Kanda, y sonrió avergonzado por su actitud de gatito asustado.

-Hola...-iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Allen tardó un poco en contestar, ya que la súbita pregunta de Kanda, a su parecer, era bastante extraña, considerando la actitud del japonés.

El peliblanco asintió levemente anhelando la invitación del espadachín.

-Vamos a comer entonces-dijo tratando de no sonar autoritario. Allen advirtió que no podía esperar nada más de él y volvió a asentir en silencio.

Los dos jóvenes se movieron uno al lado del otro sin saber que decirse, pero conformes con la mutua compañía. Allen sabía que las palabras no siempre eran necesarias con Kanda, y Yuu estaba seguro de que el peliblanco era una de las pocas personas que lograba comprenderlo.

-"¿_Y a donde piensas llevarme_?"-pensó en preguntar allen, tentado a romper ese maravilloso silencio. Kanda lo miró de reojo y tras unos instantes, decidió ser quien hablara primero.

-Iremos a donde mas te guste, te lo prometí¿recuerdas?

-S-si-respondió un poco sorprendido de que Yuu adivinara sus pensamientos, y feliz de la amabilidad de su compañero al llevarlo donde su lugar favorito.- ¡entonces ya se donde me gustaría ir!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Con un demonio!-se quejó Lavi-¿¡a donde se pudo haber metido Moyashi-chan!? Justo ahora que iba a decirle….

-¿Qué ibas a decirle?

-¡uwaaa!-exclamó el pelirrojo apartándose.

-¿Qué ibas a decirle a Allen-kun? Eh, Lavi

-¡Lenalee¡Que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente!

-¿De que hablas?, yo solo pasaba por aquí y…bueno, no trates de cambiarme el tema.

-No¡¡Tú no me cambies el tema!!

-Si buscas a Allen-kun, lamento informarte que acaba de salir-le comentó ignorando todo lo anterior.

-¿Salió¿A dónde? "Y _mas importante aun_" ¡¿Con quien?!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.-dijo sonando orgullosa

-¿¡Y por que no!?

-pues…tu no confías en mi y…

-muy bien, muy bien. Sólo lo buscaba para decirle que…que…le iba a dar algo…

-¡oh¿Un regalo?

-Sí, un regalo…-le dio la razón un poco fastidiado.

-Allen-kun se fue a comer junto con Kanda hace poco.

-Ya veo…_"estoy seguro que lo hizo para alejar a allen de mi"_ –pensó con colera y alivio a la vez, Kanda le había otorgado la pequeña oportunidad de pensar mejor las palabras correctas para declararle sus sentimientos al Moyashi-entonces el "regalo" tendrá que posponerse.

-Sí, creo que seria más conveniente si se lo das en su cumpleaños.

-¿Cumpleaños?..

-¡Sí, el 25 de diciembre¿no era por eso el regalo?

-Ah, si si….ehm… ¡Tengo que irme!-exclamó, y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de la exorcista.

-Valla Kanda, creo que tienes competencia-murmuró la joven que todavía observaba el lugar por donde se había marchado el Bookman minutos atrás. Suspiró-creo que ya no podré ayudarlo mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen engullía velozmente cada platillo que se le ponía enfrente. Kanda, al observarlo, se sintió intimidado ante el voraz apetito de su compañero ¿Cómo es que era capaz de comer tanto y tan rápido?

-"_espero traer el dinero suficiente para pagar esto_"-Caviló con amargura-_"Definitivamente la próxima vez lo invito a los bolos"_

Allen le dio un último mordisco a la carne para quedar satisfecho, acomodó los cubiertos con suavidad junto a los montones de platos vacíos, y decidió espiar un poco las conversaciones de las personas a su alrededor.

Kanda no lo había perdido de vista ni un solo segundo, con su profunda mirada examinaba cada centímetro, cada facción. Allen obviamente no pasó por alto esa sensación de vigilancia, carraspeó levemente y el japonés desvió torpemente su visión, simulando naturalidad.

-Kan…Yuu, hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacerte, si no te molesta claro.

-Adelante…

-Pues… has sido muy amable conmigo estos días, y te lo agradezco enserio, pero siento que hay algo raro, que no me cuadra…Yuu… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba. ¿Que rayos podría decirle y sonar convincente?

¿Y si le decía a verdad?

No. Eso definitivamente estaba descartado, todavía no era el momento, todavía no estaba seguro…

-Eso es porque…

-Ajá…

-porque somos amigos-contestó

-………….Sí, tienes razón, que pregunta tan tonta ¿no crees?-rió, pero a pesar de sus palabras, realmente no pudo creer el motivo de Kanda y se sintió mal por ello así que eludió mirarlo directamente.

Se quedó en silencio, escuchando como Yuu le daba múltiples sorbos a su café, pensando.

-Oe Yuu...¿tú… estas enamorado de alguien?-inquirió súbitamente, ocasionando que el muchacho frente a él, le escupiera en el rostro el líquido que recientemente había llevado a su boca. Allen no se quejó y se limpió.

El peliblanco no era el tipo de persona que gozaba de hacer preguntas tan personales, pero considero que posiblemente si Yuu conocía sobre el tema….

Volteo a mirar a Kanda, y al notarlo tan desencajado y nervioso, se arrepintió de su cuestionamiento.

-Disculpa, creo que no debí preguntar eso-dijo y huyó de sus ojos.

-No…esta bien-murmuró Kanda con el corazón acelerado.

-No sé ni porque pregunte eso….Solo se me ocurrió. No quise…

-No pasa nada...-lo tranquilizó el japonés, advirtiendo el repentino cambio de actitud del Moyashi.-Me…Me…Me….ME…

El constante titubeo de Kanda comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente alrededor de las mesas, pero ninguno(me refiero a allen y a kanda) se dio cuenta.

-¡ME GUSTA ALGUIEN!-soltó finalmente, haciendo un escándalo. Los curiosos que llevaban rato escuchando empezaron una ola de aplausos que termino contagiando a todo el restaurante. Kanda se quedó tan quieto como una roca, su rostro cambiaba bruscamente de tonalidades de rojo mientras que allen se había caído se su silla, producto del desconcierto propinado por esa revelación.

-Yuu...-le llamó casi en susurro.- Creo que….mejor nos vamos-sugirió. Kanda asintió de manera aparatosa y allen rió mentalmente."_Que chistoso"_

Dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del restaurante-Kanda parecía un robot al avanzar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡25 de diciembre¿¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado!? .

Al menos, gracias a la intervención de su chismosa compañera Lenalee, estaba a tiempo de preparar algo, entonces, un pequeño halo de luz ilumino su cerebro y salió disparado a la oficina de Komui con la intención de pedirle un favor.

Varias horas después, con una sonrisa en el rostro regresaba muy conforme a su dormitorio. Sabia lo significativo que resultaba para allen el tener una familia.

-Ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresaron a la orden sin decirse palabra el uno al otro. Sentían demasiada vergüenza como para hablarse.

Apenas tocaron suelo de aquel lúgubre edificio y ambos se separaron en direcciones opuestas a sus respectivos aposentos.

Walker se encerró en su habitación, taciturno. Él simplemente le había preguntado eso a Kanda porque quería pedirle un consejo y si Yuu tenía la experiencia poseer ese sentimiento de "amor" hacia otra persona, seria mas fácil que le ayudara.

¡Sí que la había regado en grande con el japonés y justo ahora que empezaban a llevarse tan bien….!

-Quería pedírselo a Lavi pero ya muchas distracciones le he causado…

La perilla de la puerta giró silenciosamente. La figura alta del pelirrojo se materializó en el interior de la habitación, como si hubiera sido invocado por el Moyashi. Cerró la puerta tras de si, aún sin hacer ruido y se acerco a allen cautelosamente.

-Me siento tan confundido….-su voz se escucho como un murmullo del viento. Lavi no pudo definir lo que había dicho.

-Allen.

El peliblanco torneo su rostro y lo examinó, enajenado. El tono de voz que el Bookman utilizó al pronunciar su nombre….pareció estar lleno de tantos sentimientos.

-"_Solo fue una palabra"_

-Allen hay algo...

De nuevo ese tono tan extraño, tan apacible y cálido, pero a la vez…inquiétante.

-Allen hay algo que he querido decirte.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?

Lavi se acerco hacia él y lo sujeto de los hombros con firmeza. El peliblanco presintió que un suceso importante estaba por llevarse a cabo pero no acabo de comprender de qué se trataba.

-Mírame a los ojos por favor-suplicó

-¿Ha pasado….algo malo?

Lavi guardo silencio y optó por no responder.

Allen comenzaba a incomodarse, la mirada del Bookman parecía atravesarlo como una flecha, se sentía vigilado, explorado, como si Lavi indagara en su interior buscando algo.

-Allen, te quiero.

El corazón del exorcista dio un brinco, como si hubiera sido despertado violentamente de un sueño. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Lavi sintió como un nudo de pronto se le formaba en la garganta, sus músculos se tensaron al no recibir respuesta alguna, y, apunto de rendirse, cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapársele.

-Yo también te quiero, Lavi –contestó el exorcista y un deje de júbilo se vio de repente reflejado en los ojos del Bookman, pero este se esfumó con la misma rapidez que se presentó al escuchar lo siguiente.-por que eres mi mejor amigo.

Esas palabras dolieron más que cualquier golpe o insulto, Lavi comprendió que su amigo, inocentemente, había mal interpretado sus palabras.

-"_entonces sólo hay que aclarárselo ¿no?_"-pero la herida ya estaba hecha Y por mas que se esforzaba por decir algo, su corazón lo traicionaba, hundiéndolo en un miedo insondable.

No pudo soportarlo más, gruesas lágrimas resbalaron una a una a través de sus mejillas. Levantó el rostro atreviéndose a mirar de nuevo a Allen, y sabiendo que ya todo estaba perdido y pese a las múltiples preguntas sobre su estado por parte del peliblanco, con un delicado gesto, juntó sus labios con los del pequeño en un sutil beso.

Un hormigueo comenzó a subir desde la boca de su estomago hasta sus mejillas;y más que molesta, esa sensación le pareció agradable, entreabrió sus labios con la intención de corresponder los movimientos del Bookman y abrirle paso, pero este, rompió el beso bruscamente, y aprovechando la distracción del peliblanco, se esfumó, dejando de lado cualquier explicación.

Allen se dejo caer aparatosamente sobre el piso con la mente hecha un total desastre. Sujetó la almohada más cercana a él y se hundió en ella tratando de ahogar un grito.

No podía pensar nada, no sabia ni que sentir.

Una fuerte batalla acababa de liberarse en su interior. Lo único que dejaba a su paso:

"**Caos"**

**Continuara...**

* * *

"¡¡¡piuuuuuuuadhdhasdnshdsnapaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!!!" ---Sonido que hace el cerebro de la autora al estallar


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura-Chan:** oh muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste. por ahora sólo le vienen problemas y problemas a Allen, pero poco a  
poco se disiparan las dudas

**LadyofSouls:** Tienes razón, es muy dificil decidir entre esos dos . ¿que hara?

**nury-chan**: gracias gracias, aqui te dejo la siguiente parte, espero te guste aunque ya se puso un poco mas pesado el asunto T.T

**MiKa1791:** Kanda-kun? maybe...or maybe not Oouu , bueno espero que sea cual sea el resultado todos queden conformes on

**Mandragorapurple:** sospechas hum?--- O.o kyaaa ya hasta me hiciste dudar jeje XD talvez hay alguna forma de arreglar todos los  
embrollos en los que meto a allen-chan pero...todavia no ha llegado el momento, pero falta pokito...creo uuU

**hanasaki-kawaii:** Waaaaa tambien me dio cosita lo que le paso a Lavi pero...pero...¡Era necesario! siiii, y tambien lo siguiente era  
necesario...

**Kaurene:** que linda , te agradezco que sigas el fic, y mas aun que te tomes un poco de tiempo prara dejarme un review, matta ne!

**sabaku no julliet** : jaja a veces me haces reir bastante, bueno, gracias por amabas cosas (comentar y hacerme reir) aqui dejo  
la continuacion de la historia...cre que cada vez empeoro mas XD mi cerebro comienza a idear cosas y bueno...aqui esta el resultado  
el problema aqui es...como solucionarlo o:O

**Narien**: waaa te moriste? TT lo siento ,ehmm...volverias a vivir si dejo la continuacion?...ya veremos , creo que ya se con quien  
me gustaria que se quedara Allen-chan...kuku,...pero es secreto.

**Yami Rosenkreuz:** jaja plastilina? xq no se le habra ocurrido? la verdad Kanda si se traumatizara un poco, pero nada comparado  
con lo que viene... -.-u

**dagmw**:waaa si Kanda se le declara, allen se muere (literalmente)...o tal vez no O.O

**Riznao:** Creo que si antes querias apalear a Allen ahora querras machacarlo...es que lo ponen tan nervioso...que no  
sabe como lidiar con dos cosas a la vez, bueno creo que estoy hablando de mas XP pero pero! -suspira- mejor lo explico  
en el siguiente capi XD

**Karen:** Lol, ese sonidito explosivo...es adictivo -

* * *

"_**Rejected**__**?"**_

Se despertó enredado en un mar se sábanas. Alzó los brazos, despabilándose y se reincorporo frotándose los ojos con suavidad. De pronto, un constante bombardeo de imágenes perpetraron en su mente: Una cálida mirada, lágrimas, y después, un beso…

Se tocó la comisura de los labios con la yema de los dedos, probablemente, buscando alguna prueba que respaldara de manera contundente aquellos recuerdos. 

-¿No lo habré soñado?... ¿De verdad Lavi me...?-Siguió inspeccionando sus labios con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-No, no fue un sueño-dijo con seguridad-Esta sensación, aún permanece...

Lavi ya no estaba ahí; Más sin embargo, sus ojos tristes, seguían observándolo con decepción…. y lo sintió tan frió, tan lejano que le provoco temor. 

Dentro de su mente veía como la imagen del pelirrojo se disolvía cada vez más rápido en un remolino de oscuridad.

¡No quería perderlo! De eso estaba seguro, pero había muchas cosas que tenia que pensar, además también estaba Kanda…

-¡Pero que rayos tiene que ver él con esto?...Lavi…Kanda….ellos… ¿Qué significan para mí? Sé que son personas valiosas, pero hay algo que los diferencia de mis otros amigos…Es como si, como si…."_te gustaran_"-escuchó decir dentro de su cabeza-No¡eso es imposible, a los chicos no les pueden gustar otros chicos...

Él era un chico al igual que Lavi y Kanda ¿Cierto? Bueno, había que aceptar que con esa coleta y sus facciones tan delicadas, Yuu fácilmente podría ser confundido con una fémina…y pensándolo un poco más a fondo…La ropa de Lavi también podría pasar como un vestido corto, pero si la cosa se ponía así, entonces tendría que admitir que él, junto con todos los exorcistas de la orden usaban vestido y…

-¡No, no, no! –Sacudió la cabeza- no estoy pensando claramente, no se trata de cambiar de género a todo el mundo para que no sea incorrecto este sentimiento…

-¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?-murmuró dejando salir unas pequeñas gotas saladas.

No podía crearse la idea, No le cabía en la cabeza…

Y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente sin saber como actuar, por que las únicas personas que podrían haberle ayudado, eran precisamente las causantes de su llanto.

Y eso de llorar tanto… 

¿Desde cuándo se le había hecho costumbre? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se había atrevido a salir de su cuarto ni de broma a la hora de la cena, y es que estaba tan avergonzado por lo sucedido en el restaurante con el Moyashi. Y si el chico era tan discreto como el conejo que siempre lo molestaba, seguramente todos en la orden ya estaban enterados de su pequeño resbalón de lengua y estarían burlándose de él a sus espaldas.

Se echó un puñado de agua en el rostro, tratando de disipar aquellas fútiles inquietudes, después de todo ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él?; además, si algún retardado se atrevía a mofarse de él, se aseguraría de volarle la cabeza enseguida con su espada.

Cepilló su cabello con delicadeza y lo ató en una coleta alta, se coloco su saco de exorcista y tomo su mugen (sería estúpido dejarla botada en cualquier lado) abandonando la habitación. 

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos pudo notar como las paredes se pintaban de colores entre tanto adorno navideño. Pequeños santa claus pegados en las puertas acompañado por renos, botitas y uno que otro muerdago colgado estratégicamente (tendría que evitar eso) y una vez atravesado aquel cursi sendero Kanda por fin pudo llegar a su destino.

Y como siempre, su porción de Soba y un poco de tempura con pimientos verdes y calabaza, le fue preparada por Jerry.

Hasta el momento no había escuchado ninguna risita o burla referente a él. Se sintió aliviado.

-Ch."_Parece que el Moyashi no es tan boca floja como su amigo_"-pensó, y al hacer referencia a él comenzó a buscar con la mirada esa cabecilla blanca.-No está-murmuró un poco decepcionado, pero no se alarmó.-"_El muy perezoso seguirá dormido aún, ya vendrá cuando le de hambre"_

Comenzó a engullir sus alimentos y presintió una idea queriendo entrar a su cabeza, pero se le escapaba al intentar retenerla.

Rodó los ojos por toda la habitación buscando algo que le ayudara a capturarla y por fin algo captó su atención: un pequeño muñeco de nieve que sostenía un regalo y se encontraba colgado cerca de la puerta. Y ¡pam! Por fin lo recordó.

-"_¡Faltan 3 días para el cumpleaños del garbanzo!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolía….

Nunca había tenido esa sensación antes.

Y la odiaba, pero a la vez, la apreciaba ya que le ayudaba a recordar su existencia.

Porque, aunque su camino estaba destinado a desaparecer de la historia, a convertirse en nadamas que en un espectador, a no sentir….

Él era humano, no podía privarse de aquello, no podía escapar de las sensaciones y placeres del sentir, o al menos, no quería hacerlo.

Por un instante le pareció tentadora la idea, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Su corazón estaba roto, pero seguía amando con intensidad, latía y latía fuertemente y de nuevo le hacia pensar…

"Estoy vivo"

Y aunque allen no le correspondiera, se conformaría con que le dedicara una de sus miradas, y él podría estar tranquilo por que alguien seria capaz, ante todo…de notar su existencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué débil era .Se había jurado no pedir de nuevo la ayuda de la peliverde para lograr sus propósitos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Kanda, no me mires de esa forma, mejor dime para que necesitas ayuda.

-Ch. dentro de 3 días es el cumpleaños del Moyashi…

-Entiendo, quieres que te ayude a escogerle a un regalo ¿Cierto?-el espadachín asintió- ¡Pues no lo haré!

-¿Por qué no?-gruñó exaltado.

-Simplemente no se me hace justo…-Kanda arqueó un ceja, sin comprender, y Lenalee prosiguió- creo que deberías tratar de ganarte el corazón de una persona por tus propios medios y con tus propias armas tal y como lo intenta cierta personita que no mencionare….-Yuu enseguida adivinó que se trataba de Lavi- Kanda¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Allen? Él no te va a esperar para siempre.-concluyó 

-"_Es verdad_"

-Una cosita más, no importa que le des, si no que venga desde tu corazón. ¡Hasta luego!-se despidió alegremente.

-Gracias-dijo Kanda suavecito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora estaba caminando por la ciudad y ¡que molesto era, había mas gente de lo habitual moviéndose continuamente de tienda en tienda comprando como si su alma dependiera de ello. Suspiró, los pies le dolían y todavía no encontraba algo que le convenciera lo suficiente.

¿Y si mejor le regalaba una tarjeta?

-"_No, muy estúpido"-_desechó la idea inmediatamente y continuó avanzando, abriéndose paso entre la oleada de personas que lo empujaron hasta que se estampo en un aparador. Kanda estuvo a punto de sacar a relucir el filo de su espada, pero se quedó quieto pues un pequeño objeto había llamado su atención dentro del aparador.

-Perfecto-dijo esbozando una apenas visible sonrisa. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora que ya tenía el regalo, no sabía que hacer. Podría esperar hasta el cumpleaños del chico para entregárselo pero y ¿si el Bookman se le adelantaba? Había que agregar que las palabras de Lenalee no paraban de atormentarlo repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado:

"_Kanda¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Allen? Él no te va a esperar para siempre" _

"_Él no te va a esperar para siempre"_

"_Él no te va a esperar para siempre"_

-¡Basta¡se lo diré ahora!-gritó acallando las voces que lo perturbaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estar todo el día encerrado en su habitación no era la mejor forma de resolver sus problemas, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco estaba listo para enfrentarse cara a cara con Lavi, y si se atrevía a salir había altas probabilidades de toparse con él. 

-Pero tampoco es como para quedarme encerrado el resto de mi vida¿Tú que piensas Tim?-preguntó esperando recibir una mordida como respuesta y entonces recordó no haber contado con su presencia durante los últimos días-.¡Timcanpy¡Waaaaa¡Me había olvidado de él! .u. ¡Donde podrá estar¡Mejor voy a buscarlo!.

Al abrir la puerta se detuvo al toparse con Kanda, quien aparentemente estaba ahí para hacerle una visita.

-Eh…hola Kanda... ¿Qué se te ofrece? 

-…….

-ññu

-…….

-¿Yuu...?

-Allen….yo…

-_"Ese tono de voz de nuevo…. ¿Por qué_?"

Allen ahogó un gritillo de terror, no le agradaba la forma en que se estaba llevando la situación, tenía miedo, no quería tener que pasar por la desesperación de no saber que hacer, que pensar y que sentir.

-"_Es ahora o nunca_" ¡Tú me gust…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta le había sido cerrada en la cara.

Kanda se mantuvo en un estado de estupor por los siguientes minutos, después, dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección opuesta a la habitación con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y apretando los puños firmemente.

Entonces….todo se reducía a eso, ni siquiera pudo terminar de declarársele y el muy ingrato….

No considero sus sentimientos siquiera, no lo pensó, no lo miró….

Sólo…..lo desecho. 

Sinceramente, no lo culpaba¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía permanecer al lado de alguien tan frio como él, fue su error, nunca debió mostrar lo débil que realmente era y lo mucho que ansiaba el por fin ser amado por alguien….

Pero ahora que había sido cautivado por ese sublime sentimiento, su corazón se sobrecogía brutalmente.

Analizándolo mejor…No considero la posibilidad, ni se preparo para el "no"

Ahí estaban las consecuencias.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**_No culpen a Allen (ni ami tampoco XD) dos declaraciones de personas del mismo sexo realmente pueden confundir a cualquiera no, pero se recuperara ,_**

**_Pequeño adelanto:_**

**_Bueno esto no esta totalmente asentado, pues aun no lo escribo pero son algunas de las ideas que tengo en mente de lo que sucedera:_**

**_Allen tratara de aclarar finalmente sus sentimientos._**

**_Habra disculpas , tal vez el misterio de la desaparicion de timcanpy se resuelva._**

**_Y probablemente desenmascaremos al Bookman y al Espadachin (como?)_**

**_Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo...chanchanchan...u¬¬_**

**_los quiero a todos! x3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyurengo:** y TINES RAZON LA ULTIMA PERSONA que hizo eso...ya nadie recuerda ni como se llamó -.-u, aqui te dejo el sig capi  
y como esta eso de q no puedes leer los capis anteriores O.O, bueno si sigue el problema y te mando el que quieras okis?

**LadyofSouls:** si, pobre allen quedo mas desconcertado que yo en un examen de matematicas (¿¡es eso posible!?) XD

**phoenix:** jeje a mi tambien me gusto mucho la parte de la declaracion de Lavi y pues con lo de Kanda preferi que no lo dejara terminar  
para evitar caer en lo mismo, pero si que me dio penita por el TT-TT sob...

**LaTrinidaddelcaos:** Tienes razon ela actitud de Kanda tiende a atraer los puños, pero asi es, ni modo y concuerdo contigo en que  
Lavi es muy Kawaii

**MiKa1791:** Tadaima (ya regrese) muchas gracias por comentar, cuidate y besos!

**Mandragorapurple:** _acabo con dos personas en dos dias_ eso sonó genial jaja yep ahora alllen es todo un don juan O.  
Hoy debuta timcanpy (osea que ya aparece ) asi que preparaos!

**Xesca Bain:** El trio fantastico ¡siii! no temas, si quieres yo decidire por ti ñ.ñu aki te dejo la conti .¡saludos!

**sabaku no julliet** : Wow, creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela XD a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo (creo que esa una de las principales  
razones x las que de pronto me he vuelto mas seria ..u) EN FIN, no me burlo de ti ni nada por el estilo, sole hay que reir juntas ;3

**Yami Rosenkreuz:** weno T.T lo unico que hice fue empeorar las cosas...pero todo se tiene que saber al final!! ups...hablando de mas  
nuevamente XD solo recuerda despues de la tormenta viene la calma. 3

**Jedah Rosenkreuz:** no eres la misma persona que Yami ¿verdad ? ññu lo siento el nombre como que hace dudar, en finde todas  
maneras te agradezco por comentar Moyashi traumandose lol

**dagmw**:Thnx aqui te traigo la conti, enjoy plz.

**Riznao:** Valla! pero si me leiste la mente jojojo tienes poderes psiquicos o/o? ññu bueno, aqui te dejo el siguiente capi espero te guste, muchas grax  
por seguirme D

**Karen:** bueno pense que lo de los adelantos seria buena idea -jugando con sus dedos- no estas molesta verdad ? ñ.ñ ya actualize.

**Antes de comenzar:**  
Fue apenas en el capi anterior que me di cuenta de una terrible desgracia( cuanto tiempo viviendo en la mentira TT.TT, las divisiones que  
había colocado para separar una escena de otra..¡¡No aparecian!! esta ya tuve cuidado y apareceran de esta forma: -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Este capi me costo un poco de trabajo ya que tenia que aclarar bastantes cosas y termino siendo algo largo (no creo que eso les moleste  
o si? XD) 16 pág para ser exactos o.O ¡nunca habia hecho uno tan largo! weno...mejor me callo y aqui se los dejo y si no entienden algo pues  
solo pregunte y yap d

"_**Entre verdades, revelaciones y mentiras"**_

Lenalee a veces se asombraba de la capacidad de su hermano para sentir las cosas, ciertamente ese sexto sentido pudo haber sido la principal razón por la que fue nombrado como supervisor, pero ese hecho no hacia cambiar en lo mas mínimo su estrambótica personalidad que incluso a veces, lograba asustarla un poco.

Nunca estuvo tan convencida de sus poderes hasta ese día, cuando, al llevarle el acostumbrado café matutino, le pidió amablemente que acudiera en el auxilio del exorcista peliblanco.

Lenalee no entendió nada al principio, pero decidió hacerlo. Su desconcierto se disipo repentinamente al hallarse con su abatido compañero, quien no paraba de maldecirse por su conducta tan inapropiada ante ciertas situaciones que Lenalee no lograba descifrar, más que nada por que Allen no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contárselo(o al menos eso pensaba ella).Pero no era que Allen le tuviera recelo, si no que "el tema" en sí le resultaba demasiado complicado y vergonzoso como para hablarlo con una chica.

Definitivamente jamás lo escucharían decirle "Oh no es nada Lenalee es sólo que creo que mis orientaciones sexuales están tambaleándose como gelatina haciéndome pensar que posiblemente me gusten los chicos, ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?" No, no, no. Era Concluyente que ni una palabra acerca de ello le seria revelada al respecto.

-Me preguntaba si….-comenzó Allen, desviando la conversación.- de casualidad ¿No has visto a Timcanpy?

-¿Timcanpy, hum?...ahora que lo pienso bien, hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Qué no estaba contigo Allen-kun?

-No, la última vez que lo vi fue poco después de que llegáramos de la misión.

-Hmn. Que extraño…le preguntare a Nii-san si sabe algo.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Entonces, volviendo a enfocarnos en ti, ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

-No-contesto tajante.

Lenalee soltó un suspiró, impaciente ante la negativa del peliblanco a revelarle las razones de su desanimo.

-¿Podría esto, tener algo que ver con Kanda?-preguntó ya sin tener alguna otra idea. Las mejillas de Allen se tiñeron de rosa, varias gotitas de sudor le resbalaron por la nuca y su voz pareció comenzar a cortarse en algunas oraciones.

-¿¡K-Kan…da!?, co-como crees Lenalee, ¿Por-por que Kan-nda tendría que ver a-algo conmig-go?, además, ya-ya te dije que estoy bien….¿Ves?-dijo forzándose a sonreír. La china advirtió en los movimientos de Allen, el cansancio ocasionado por una noche de desvelo y a juzgar por sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sospechaba que parte de la misma la había pasado llorando.

La joven era sin duda perceptiva ya que desde el inicio de su interrogatorio mantenía con seguridad la idea de que Kanda y Lavi eran las personas que le ocasionaban confusión a su amigo pero, si Allen no se lo confesaba directamente ella no podía ayudarlo.

-Animo Allen-kun, yo se que tu puedes superar esto- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo.-Tú eres una persona muy fuerte, por favor, ya no tengas miedo de ti mismo.-sonrió- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si me necesitas solo búscame ¿Sí?- Allen asintió. Lenalee le echó una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ni por casualidad se había encontrado con Allen desde el día que súbitamente le había hecho su declaración y robado un beso .Se ruborizó y cambio la página del libro con el cual llevaba varias horas repasando.

Era un poco extraño, por más que busco durante esos días ya no encontraba a Allen en la cafetería, en los pasillos, alrededores….ni siquiera en la enfermería (gracias al cielo) y no tenía el suficiente valor todavía como para presentarse enfrente de su puerta. No es que lo estuviera acechando, simplemente quería ofrecerle una disculpa por su atrevimiento de aquel día….al menos que le concediera el privilegio de conservar su amistad, de olvidar lo sucedido y seguir como si nunca hubiera sucedido ,dado el caso de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Cambió de página nuevamente, y otra vez, y otra vez….

-¡Aaau! -se quejó sobándose la cabeza. Algo de repente lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza

-¡Estúpido aprendiz!-escuchó decir.

-Viejo Panda ¡¿Por qué me golpeas!?

El anciano lo fulminó con la mirada apunto de lanzarle otro puñetazo, pero se contuvo y prefirió utilizar el método de los gritos.

-¡Y todavía osas preguntarme algo tan inverosímil! Luego de que descuidas tus deberes, evades mis enseñanzas, olvidas redactar en el registro y por encima de todo ¡¡te tardas horas en Leer un solo libro sin dignarte a ponerle la debida atención!!

-¿De que hablas anciano?, Sólo me estaba tomando mi tiempo para entenderlo mejor….

-¿¡Ah enserio!? Pues bien… ¿De que trataba?

-Ah pues…es el registro del Bookman anterior y….

-¿Y?

-¡Esta bien!, tú ganas, tú ganas, ¿Qué se supone que deba decir ahora?

El anciano dejo salir un suspiró, de veras que su pupilo no comprendía nada.

-Lavi, ¿eres conciente de que eres un Bookman?

-Sí "_desgraciadamente"_

-Pues yo sinceramente comienzo a dudar sobre ello y tus capacidades para serlo. Sé perfectamente que aun eres joven y deseas aprovechar esta breve etapa pero, eso no te da el derecho de dejar de lado tu obligaciones, también sé que pasar tiempo con el Joven Walker y compañía te hace sumamente feliz; Mas sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de recordarte tu papel como Bookman ya que nuestra permanencia en este lugar esta limitada y el tiempo que nos resta aquí es el mínimo, lo mejor en tú caso seria desprenderte de una vez de "esas distracciones" y dedicarte de lleno a tu empleo.

El observar y transcribir sin inmiscuirse en la historia, ese es tú deber…..no lo pierdas de vista, Lavi.

-Entiendo…-dijo el pelirrojo, totalmente desmoralizado.

-Pues mas te vale-le advirtió-por cierto, necesito que le entregues esto al supervisor-dijo y le entregó un rollo de pergamino sellado con una cinta.

-Es un informe que me pidió, es todo lo que te diré, entrégaselo directamente y ¡no se te ocurra espiar!

-Si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no se lo entregas tú?

-Porque estoy ocupado y punto.

-hum…

-¡Que esperas, date prisa, anda, vete!-ordenó señalando la salida, a Lavi no le quedo otra opción mas que abandonar el recinto.

-Tal vez realmente no este destinado para ser mi sucesor….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenalee se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su hermano, dispuesta a compartir la información que obtuvo al conversar con el exorcista peliblanco, antes de que sus labios lograran juntarse para formar una oración ,el supervisor se le adelantó haciendo uso de su "poder"(ya saben, esa cosa del sexto sentido XD)

-No me digas, Allen esta muy deprimido y no quiso contarte nada al respecto, pero tú estas completamente segura de que tiene que ver con Kanda.

-Nii-san, si ya sabias que no podía hacer nada por él ¿para qué me mandaste a ayudarlo?

-Pues, no lo sabía sólo lo supuse y al enviarte cabía la posibilidad de que sirviera de algo ¿No?

-Ya veo, cambiando de tema ¿No sabes nada acerca del paradero de Timcanpy?, Allen esta muy preocupado por él.

-¿Timcanpy?, pues para serte sincero…Sí

-jooh, ¡¿enserio!? ¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí mismo-contesto sonriendo ampliamente al abrir un cajón de su escritorio.

-¡¡Ahh Timcanpy!!-exclamó shockeada.

El golem dorado se encontraba atado de alas y patas y se revolcaba de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse.

-¡Pero en que estabas pensando al secuestrarlo!, ¡¡suéltalo de inmediato!!-exigió la peliverde.

-Lo siento, Lenalee pero todavía no puedo hacer eso.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Créeme que hay una muy buena razón.

-En ese caso me gustaría escucharla-dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

-Ok, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, especialmente a Allen-kun

-¡¿Y por que tendría que ocultárselo!?

-Haces muchas preguntas hermanita pero te lo diré….es algo que no nos corresponde decirle nosotros y que estoy seguro que él descubrirá por si mismo el día de hoy. ¡Así que no debemos intervenir!-lo ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de un niño.

-Muy bien no se lo diré, espero que no me mientas.-Komui levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria y comenzó con su relato.

-Pues todo comenzó el día que ustedes regresaron de la misión, cuando Reever, quien estaba en el comedor tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar cierta conversación….

+Reever acababa de salir de la oficina para su hora de almuerzo. Se acercó a Jerry quien tomó su orden e instantes después se la entregó sonriente, el científico le agradeció con una leve reverencia de la cabeza y se retiró a buscar un asiento. Exploró entre las mesas alguna que estuviera completamente vacía, en esos momentos no se sentía de humor como para conversar con alguien y tampoco tenia tanto tiempo, sólo quería sentarse a comer y nada más.

Pasó al lado de Kanda y se posó en la mesa de a lado a la suya, seguro de que nadie se acercaría demasiado por temor a ser fulminado con la mirada del espadachín.

-"Vaya_, quien diría que el mal humor de Kanda algún día me resultaría útil_"-pensó mientras comenzaba a engullir sus alimentos.

Poco tiempo duró la paz que reinaba en el área rodeada por la mesa de Yuu, ya que una discusión entre el mismo y cierto Bookman pelirrojo se había desatado.

Reever se talló las sienes con irritación. ¿¡Qué acaso no era posible que pudiera disfrutar de su comida en paz!?

-"_pero tenía que aparecer este_"-pensó refiriéndose a Lavi, pero al poner un poco mas de atención en los insultos que se disparaban el uno al otro no pudo evitar reírse.

Su oído se agudizó más cuando el Bookman comenzó a bajar la voz, un hecho muy curioso por cierto. La conversación entre ambos paso de gritos a casi susurros.

-"_Algo estarán tramando esos dos_"-dedujo Reever con cierto interés. Se cambio al asiento más cercano a ellos con la clara intención de escuchar más al respecto.

Sabia que espiar conversaciones ajenas no era un evento digno de un caballero como él pero cuando escuchó la palabra "apuesta" dentro del contexto su curiosidad creció tanto que no pudo dejar de hacerlo.

Tomó algunos sorbos de su jugo mientras seguía pendiente de la discusión.

-El punto es que si yo gano tendrás que sorprenderme totalmente y si no lo logras, ¡¡bailaras en calzoncillos con un tazón de espagueti sobre tu cabeza enfrente de toda la orden!!-dijo Lavi y el pobre científico al no poder aguantarse la risa termino expulsando su bebida por la nariz. No cabía la menor duda de que esa era una proposición digna del pelirrojo.

-¿¡Pero que mas grande estupidez acabas de decir!? ¡¡Me niego!!

No se esperaba menos del japonés, pero contaba con la capacidad del Bookman para convencerlo, sólo quería quedarse a escuchar el nombre de la pobre victima.

Y lo que vino después no le agrado mucho.

-¡No puede ser, no estarás hablando de...!

-¿De quien? ¿Allen? ¡¡Pues por supuesto que si!!

Hacer apuestas con respecto a extraños era un delito de bajo rango y por lo tanto, insignificante; Sin embargo, apostar con conocidos… ¡No! Peor aún con su mejor amigo era, sin duda, imperdonable. ¿Qué pensaría el joven peliblanco si llegase a enterarse?

-"_Sólo espero que la negativa de Kanda no sea fácilmente doblegada_."-trató de tranquilizarse.

-Grrr….¡bien será el Moyashi entonces!

-oh demonios…-soltó el científico arqueando un ceja. Eso definitivamente no eran buenas noticias.

Salió del comedor con un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros. Le agradaba Walker, era un chico generoso, amable, atento, no era justo que lo utilizaran como centro de entretenimiento……Pero tampoco podía llegar directamente con él y contarle, como vieja chismosa de vecindad, todo lo que había escuchado y eso lo atribuía principalmente a que no eran amigos tan íntimos y a que él no se sentiría cómodo.

¿Y si sólo ignoraba lo que había escuchado?

Ojala pudiera, pero su conciencia no dejaría de atormentarlo.

-"_¡Ya sé! Le pediré a alguien mas cercano a él que se lo cuente" _pero… ¿Quién?

-¡Ohayo Reever-san!

-O-Ohayo Lenalee._"Tal vez podría decirle a ella"_ O-oye.

-¿Qué sucede Reever-san?-preguntó con una radiante sonrisa que hizo sentir a Reever intimidado.

-"_No puedo decírselo_ TT-TT" ¿Qué tal tú misión?

-Nos fue bastante bien, pudimos recuperar la inocencia. Ahora mismo iba a entregársela a Hevlaska

-Me alegro, este..Bueno yo tengo que regresar a la oficina, el supervisor esta perdido sin mi-La joven rió.

-Tienes razón, gracias por cuidar de Nii-san.

-Jejejeje no es nada.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si, lo que quieras.

-Necesito que le entregues este informe a Nii-san sobre la misión, también dile que iré a verlo después de entregar la inocencia.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Entonces nos vemos al rato.

-Por supuesto-se despidió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tock, tock, tock_

-Pase-dijo Komui dejando de lado los "prototipos" del próximo Komurin hechos a base de popotes y cubitos de azúcar. Se apresuro a tomar algunos de los papeles del montón regados en el suelo y simuló que llevaba tiempo leyéndolos.

-Con su permiso, supervisor.

-Ah eres tú, Reever. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Me encontré con Lenalee en el pasillo y me pidió que te entregara esto.-le extendió un papel.

-¿¡Lenalee, Lenalee!? ¿¡Donde esta mi pequeño capullo!? ¡¿Por qué no ha venido a ver a su adorable hermano!?

-Fue a entregarle la inocencia a Hevlaska-respondió con un aire de impaciencia- me dijo que vendría a verte después.

-Hm pero, pero….¡¡Yo quería que viniera primero conmigo!! ¡¡Bububuuuu!!

Reever se quedó viéndolo con un tic en el ojo. Alguien tan infantil, ruidoso e irresponsable como él…. ¿Era su jefe?

-Y…de casualidad no hay algún otro evento que te gustaría contarme-inquirió el supervisor, recargándose sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ah pues…._" ¡Es verdad! Tal vez si le digo lo que escuché, ¡él sea capaz de decírselo a Allen!, después de todo es un sinvergüenza" _tal vez haya algo

-oh ¿De verdad? "_Y eso que no lo pregunte enserio_" ¡¡Dime, dime dime!!-instó agitando los brazos.

-_"Probablemente no fue una idea tan buena…"_-admitió con pesar-"_pero es lo mejor que tengo_" Bueno es algo….un poco personal acerca de Allen y…

-Entiendo, entiendo. No te preocupes, no hay nadie más dentro de esta habitación que nosotros dos. Así que vamos ¡Suelta la sopa!

-Eh…bien. Lo que paso fue que blabla Lavi, blabla Kanda, Blabla apuesta, blabla Allen. (Lo siento me daba pereza describir de nuevo todos los hechos XD)

-¡Jooh! ¡Con que una apuesta!-exclamó levantándose de sus asiento.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Allen?

-Pues por supuesto….¡¡QUE NO!!

-¿¡huuh?! ¡¿Pero por qué no!?

-Escúchame bien Reever, por jugar con el corazón de Allen, esos dos aprenderán su lección en su debido momento pero por ahora es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están, ya se darán cuenta poco a poco de sus verdaderos sentimientos y es ahí cuando….¡¡LA PAGARAN!!-Un aura maligna lo rodea.

-¿C-cómo? , no entiendo.

- Y no necesitas hacerlo mi querido compañero, deja todo en mis manos. Te prometo que Allen Walker saldrá bien librado de todo esto pero necesito que me prometas que nadie más se enterará de nuestra conversación, ¿Capicci?

-Ok….

_**¡¡Baram!! **_El sonido de varios objetos cayendo alertó a los dos presentes.

-Parece que tenemos testigos….-murmuró Komui con aire tétrico.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!?-inquirió Reever, nervioso. Nadie respondió.

-Rápido, Reever, ¡a la puerta!-ambos corrieron desesperadamente a cerrar el paso.-Sal de donde estés, no tienes salida.

¡Fyu! (1)

-¡Supervisor! Vi que algo se movió.

¡Fyu!

-¡Por ahí!, yo también lo vi. Demonios, ¡Reever, ve y cierra la ventana!

-Muy bien-obedeció.

-Ahora sí ya no hay escapatoria. ¡Sal! **bishibishi**

-Pero si no es un gato…-murmuró el castaño pasándose una mano por el rostro.

La pequeña criatura por fin se hizo presente ante ellos volando de un lado a otro, intranquila.

-Pero si es….

-¡Timcanpy! –declaró el supervisor y junto con Reever se abalanzaron sobre el golem+

-Y por esa razón, tengo a Tim como mi rehén desde entonces.-terminó de contar.

-Entiendo pero…. ¡no puedo creerlo!-exclamó Lenalee limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele.

-Lenalee…

-¡¿Por qué Nii-san!? ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo!? Y ahora que Allen-kun esta…. Allen-kun esta….¡¡muy enamorado de alguno de ellos!!

-No llores por favor…

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no llore después de saber esto!? ¡¡Imagínate lo que va a sentir Allen cuando lo sepa!!….él esta muy confundido ahora y… ¡¡Oh por dios y yo que estuve contribuyendo a todo esto!!…

-¡Ya basta Lenalee!-gritó Komui, sorprendiendo a la joven-deja de lamentarte ¿¡Qué no te has dado cuenta que esa "cosa" de la "apuesta" no fue mas que una excusa de esos dos para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos?!

-Nii-san….

-Puedo asegurarte que es verdad-declaró ofreciéndole una sonrisa sutil y Lenalee se sintió más tranquila, esa era una de las pocas veces en las que podía darse cuenta de la seriedad con la que hablaba su hermano y entonces, lo abrazó con fuerza.-todo va estar bien.

-Lamento interrumpir-se disculpó Reever quien llevaba ya algunos minutos afuera.

-Ah descuida, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Hace un rato me tope con Lavi muy entretenido pegado a la puerta, dijo que venía a darte esto-le entregó un pergamino atado - y después se marchó, parecía molesto.

-¿Crees que haya escuchado, Nii-san?

-Quien sabe, habrá que averiguarlo. ¿No viste para donde se fue?

-Sí, fue en dirección de los dormitorios.

-Bien, voy a alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera Nii-san!...Se fue…

-¡¿huh!? ¡No me digas que todavía sigue con Timcanpy de esa forma!-dijo un poco desconcertado al ver a Tim amordazado (XD).

-Pues ya ves…

Varias gotitas de sudor resbalaron por la nuca de ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Esto paso un poco antes de la conversación de Lenalee y Komui, para que no halla confusiones)

Le molestaba bastante el hecho de que el Panda se empeñara en recordarle lo limitadas que eran sus libertades y a parte de eso lo obligaba a gastar su tiempo libre en hacer tareitas tontas que no le correspondían.

Resoplo irritado observando el pequeño pergamino ¿Qué rayos podría estar ocultándole el anciano? Siempre tuvo la sensación de que le escondía algo, pero los últimos meses ese sentimiento se fue acrecentando poco a poco hasta transformarse en una paranoia.

Dejó sus cavilaciones para después y se introdujo a la habitación que correspondía al departamento de ciencias.

-¿Hola?...Vengo de parte del Panda… ¿Hay alguien?

El silencio sepulcral de la habitación y la ausencia del personal que normalmente estaría apresurado de un lado a otro corriendo y solicitando especialistas, informes y llamadas a gritos le pareció sumamente extraño.

Caminó un poco más a fondo de las instalaciones y le pareció escuchar movimiento dentro de la oficina de Komui.

-Quizás si haya alguien...-declaró girando la perilla y empujando la puerta. En ese preciso instante la seriedad en la voz de Komui lo hizo detenerse.

-No me digas, Allen esta muy deprimido y no quiso contarte nada al respecto, pero tú estas completamente segura de que tiene que ver con _**Kanda**_.

Cerró la puerta.

Las palabras "Allen","deprimido" y "tiene que ver con Kanda", lo cual podría traducirse como "por culpa de Kanda", combinadas, comenzaron a tener en él la misma reacción que un sobrecito de bicarbonato de sodio con limón sólo que en vez obtener burbujitas como resultado lo que le produjo a Lavi, fue la abrumadora necesidad de descuartizar al Japonés.

Pegó una oído a la puerta buscando obtener más información.

-¿huh, Lavi? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El muchacho se enderezo rápidamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa culpable al emisor de la pregunta. Reever, quien sostenía una humeante taza de café enarcó una ceja en espera de una respuesta.

-Sólo venia a entregar esto-aclaró mientras levantaba el pergamino.

-Hmn, entiendo-murmuró-lo que no entiendo-continuó-es la razón por la cual estabas espiando la conversación del supervisor.

- tragó saliva-No lo estaba espiando, sólo esperaba a que acabara de hablar. No seria muy cortés de mi parte irrumpir así como así ¿No crees?

-Es verdad-lo apoyó revolviendo su café sin quitar aún su mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Y donde están los demás?-preguntó como intento de escape.

-En el comedor supongo, es su hora de almuerzo.

-oh eso lo explica….

Los dos se quedaron callados, observándose, bueno mas bien era Reever quien observaba, le tenía un poco de resentimiento a Lavi, ya que él era el origen de todo lo "malo" que había acontecido a Allen desde la creación de esa apuesta.

-Sabes, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-dijo de cierta forma con sinceridad, recordando sus intenciones de partirle la cara a cierto exorcista afeminado.- ¿podrás entregarle el pergamino a Komui por mi?, llevo prisa.

-Claro

-Te lo encargo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de meditarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que era indispensable ofrecerle una disculpa a sus compañeros por la manera tan poco sutil de tratarlos, considerando lo difícil que debió haberles resultado hacer una confesión de tal magnitud.

Jugueteó un poco con sus dedos, nervioso. Medio acababa de aceptar de idea de que existiera algo de amor dirigido a alguno de ellos, pero todavía no definía quien y eso se los dejaría muy en claro.

-Aunque todavía no sé como se los voy a decir-admitió, abandonando de la habitación.

Estaba decidido, hablaría primero con Kanda

…. ya se las arreglaría para explicarle.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡YUU!-gruñó el conejo, irrumpiendo violentamente en la habitación del ya mencionado.

Kanda, quien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama dándole la espalda no se tomo la molestia de voltear a verlo, es mas, se quedo quieto en su sitio tratando de parecer invisible, pero para el pelirrojo, esa no era una reacción aceptable.

Se acercó a él dando zancazos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¡Yuu!, ¡¿Yuu!?, ¡¡respóndeme cuando te hablo, maldita sea!!

Suspiró, sinceramente se sentía muy cansado y estaba por tomar una pequeña siesta para calmar sus preocupaciones, pero como siempre, aquel maldito Bookman, tenía que interponerse en todo lo que hacía. ¿Qué no podía dejarlo solo por lo menos una vez? ¿Qué no le bastaba el hecho de que muy probablemente el elegido por el Moyashi fuera él? Y encima de todo llegaba a hacer un alboroto en su propia habitación.

-¿¡Que coño quieres que te diga, idiota!?-respondió el espadachín, totalmente exasperado.

-¿¡Que rayos le hiciste a Allen!?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Todo esta bien, no pasa nada, respira.-inhalo y exhaló varias veces- Es sólo Kanda, se supone que le gustas, entonces no te matara…creo

Llevaba así un rato, imaginando los posibles desenlaces de su próxima conversación con Kanda. En el primero, imaginó que todo terminaba bien, Yuu lo perdonaba y le daba tiempo para definirse pero después, las dudas lo asaltaron, empezando a deformar aquello que ya se había establecido en su mente.

-Es hora, Allen-murmuró ya enfrente de uno de los múltiples portones negros, conciente de lo que encontraría en su interior. Sus piernas temblaban, bueno, todo su cuerpo temblaba; más sin embargo, no se dejaría dominar, estaba listo.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Parece que no hay nadie-se dijo a si mismo, tras no recibir respuesta.

_-"¡¿Cómo esperas que te escuche si tocas de esa manera!?" –_Le reclamó una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza.

Walker bajó el rostro apenado consigo mismo, estaba conciente de ello pero planeaba escaparse con aquella insulsa excusa.

-¿¡Que coño quieres que te diga, idiota!?

Ese grito fue la evidencia crucial que desbarato su plan.

"No hay nadie"

Que fácil hubiera sido…..de no ser, por que tiene conciencia. XD

Pero las excusas pueden crearse tan fácilmente…

-Parece que tiene compañía….mejor vengo después ñ.ñ

-¿¡Que rayos le hiciste a Allen!?

-_"¿Están hablando de mi? Pero si Kanda no me hizo nada (aun), quizás debería escuchar un poco"_-pensó curioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿De que me hablas tarado? ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!-exclamó.

-¡Mientes!-replicó el Bookman.- Le contaste lo de la apuesta ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido…por eso no quiere salir de su cuarto, ¡por eso esta tan deprimido! ¡¡Por que tú se lo contaste!!

-¡¡Cállate!!-exigió Yuu apunto de lanzarle un golpe- ¡deja de hacer conjeturas estúpidas y piensa! ¡¿En que me beneficiaria yo diciéndole al Moyashi que apostamos a ver quien lo conquistaba primero?! Oh si estoy seguro de que eso lo habría echo caer rendido a mis brazos-le escupió sarcásticamente pero tenia razón, por lo que Lavi, no pudo debatirle.

Sin duda no se imaginaban el resultado tan grave de sus palabras para la persona detrás de la puerta que escuchaba su conversación. (Tal vez si no hubieran gritado como frenéticos…..)

El peliblanco, tras advertir en esa revelación, se quedó helado, sin poder digerirlo.

Entrecerró los ojos, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica murmuró:

-Con que era eso….- entonces, aquella línea curva que había logrado formar con tanto esfuerzo, se transformo en un gesto de dolor-"_pero claro, ¿que más podías esperar? Eres un niño maldito, Kanda ya te lo había dicho antes"_

-**Flash Back (2)**-

-¡Kanda!-exclamó. El japonés se detuvo y lo miro de reojo-es tu nombre, ¿cierto?-dijo mientras dejaba en el piso su maleta. Le extendió la mano-Mucho gusto.

-Como si fuera a estrechar la mano con alguien maldito-puntualizó Yuu, frunciendo el ceño.

Allen se quedó pasmado, todavía con la mano extendida, temblándole.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Por eso Kanda era amable con él…

Por eso Lavi pasaba tiempo a su lado…

Por eso…por eso...

Por esa apuesta…

Se rindió, lágrimas y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos empapándole el rostro.

La confusión y el miedo que había sentido cuando sus "amigos" le dijeron que "les gustaba" no se comparaba para nada con el dolor agudo que llevaba clavado en el pecho, como si de repente arrancaran un parte de él….

La única vez que experimentó algo similar fue el día en que murió Mana, la única persona que lo había aceptado en este frío mundo.

"_Sigue caminando, nunca te detengas_"

No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a correr ni tampoco pareció importarle mucho el haber empujado a algunas cuantas personas en el camino.

Su única intención ahora era seguir las palabras de su fallecido padre.

-_Mana…. ¿Cuando comencé a desviarme de mi camino?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios siguiendo los latidos ocasionados por su intuición, la cual le decía que Lavi, con lo impulsivo que era, seguramente había terminado asaltando la habitación de Kanda, y mientras se dirigía allá tuvo la experiencia de casi ser arrollado por el pequeño exorcista de cabellos blancos, por suerte, se aparto a tiempo y logro cederle el paso; Sin embargo, no le paso desapercibido el sendero de lágrimas que iba dejando a su paso junto con la preocupante aura de tristeza, similar a la de una noche de Luna llena….(3)

-Allen….probablemente ya te has enterado-susurró Komui mientras lo veía alejarse-No voy a dejar que esto se quede así…

Había llegado la hora de meter su cuchara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pero aun así, algo debiste haberle hecho…-insistió el conejo

-¡¡Que no!!-le aseguró con furor Kanda.

No se sentía con ánimos de golpear a alguien, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, que por cierto, el Bookman estaba comenzando a sobrepasar.

-¡¡Ya dime que le hiciste Yuu!!

-por millonésima vez… ¡NADA!, ¡¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA!!

-Serás Teme-gruño Lavi jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Suel-ta-me.-exigió el espadachín forcejeando.

-Oblígame-lo retó.

-Tú lo quisiste….

_Tock, tock, tock _

Ambos giraron el rostro en dirección a la puerta

-Tengo que abrir.

-Muy bien, pero ni se te ocurra escapar-le advirtió antes de soltarlo.

-Tch. Como si quisiera hacerlo…

-No me extrañaría….-comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Yuu decidió ignorarlo.

-ahora con que otro loco tendré que lidiar-refunfuñó antes de dignarse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Qué tal chicos!-saludó Komui jovialmente.

-¿Que quieres?-lo cuestionó Kanda con desdén.

-Creo que mi presencia no te hace muy feliz ¿verdad?

-Tch.

-Bueno, iré al grano.

-¿Sucedió algo, Komui?

-No lo sé Lavi, hace un rato me topé con Allen-kun allá afuera, se veía muy mal…..me dejó bastante preocupado… ¿No tendrán algo que ver ustedes, o sí?

El Bookman se estremeció…. ¿y si Allen había escuchado su discusión con Yuu?

-¿Qué tan cerca estaba de este cuarto?

-Yo diría que bastante-Kanda se tensó, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que el pelirrojo-creí que estaba con ustedes, ¿no era así?

-No…no lo estaba

Ahora que pensaba con claridad, advirtió en lo potentes que fueron sus gritos, no seria de sorprenderse si alguien afuera los hubiera escuchado….

-¡Maldición!-gritó Lavi y salió corriendo en busca de Allen.

-¿y tú no piensas ir a buscarlo?- dijo Komui a Kanda

-No-contestó tajante- de todas formas él ya me odiaba.

-Si eso fuera verdad, entonces, ¿para que habría venido a verte?-inquirió, dejando a Yuu muy pensativo.-Nos vemos. ; 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Allen!, ¡¡Allen!!

Los gritos ansiosos del Bookman llamaron la atención de muchas personas, menos de la que el buscaba…

Siguió corriendo por los pasillos, inspeccionando habitaciones, Baños, esquinas…cualquier lugar que fuera capaz de alojar a un pequeño de corazón roto.

Entró en la biblioteca mirando de un lado a otro, cuidándose de no tener la desgracia de toparse con el Panda, su ojo recorrió el lugar rápidamente una y otra vez sin captar nada de su interés. Salió del lugar bastante turbado y reanudo su búsqueda, no descansaría hasta encontrarse con El Moyashi, estaba arrepentido y necesitaba hacérselo saber, aclararle todo…. ¡Si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida apuesta! Pero el hubiera, no existe….

Dobló la esquina suplicando a los Dioses un poco de clemencia con él, suficiente castigo ya había tenido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caída la noche el Bookman, ya fatigado, salió de las instalaciones internas de la orden y se dirigió al jardín dispuesto a tomar un breve descanso acompañado por las estrellas. Se sentó en una banquita de madera un poco irritado debido a que sus esfuerzos en dar con el paradero de su compañero no daban frutos. Miró la luna y se quedó absorto en su hipnosis que embriagante, lo invitaba a quedarse horas bajo su vigilancia. De repente, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, el murmullo del viento de invierno poco a poco lo iba arrullando.

-No, todavía no puedo dormirme, tengo que…-bostezó-…encontrar…a...Allen.-se recostó sobre la banca cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-_Hace mucho frío..._

Se levantó bruscamente tras escuchar esa afirmación convertida en un tenue rumor.

-"¡_Esa fue la voz de Allen_!"-pensó emocionado, y, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se internó entre los arbustos salpicados de nieve.

Minutos después, sentado sobre la tierra fría, Lavi pudo divisar al fin un pequeño bulto negro que temblaba y sollozaba en la oscuridad. Se acercó por detrás esperando no ser descubierto y sólo al estar a unos centímetros del joven pudo comprobar su identidad. Reprimió cualquier tipo de sonido que pudiera asustarlo y le tomo del hombro con suavidad. El peliblanco, no movió ni un músculo, su cuerpo entumecido no había logrado ni captar el tacto del conejo, no fue hasta que Lavi lo estrechó en sus brazos cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del Bookman quien no tardo mucho en intentar dar explicaciones.

-Allen, lo que escuchaste hoy…-Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar de inmediato, empujó a Lavi, y encolerizado apretó los dientes.-¡¡Necesito que me escuches por favor, lo que oíste hoy fue..!!

-¡No quiero saberlo!-lo interrumpió-no tienes por que explicarme nada.

-¡Pero!..

-¡Nada! No significó nada, ni para Kanda, ni para ti y mucho menos para mí.-manifestó comenzando a marcharse.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! –Le gritó el pelirrojo, motivándolo a detenerse.-**Te quiero** Allen, y te quiero enserio….

Walker se quedó en silencio, dándole la espalda.

-Ya no juegues-le contestó, reanudando su avance.

-¡Espera!-lo sostiene del brazo-mírame por favor es la única forma de que te des cuenta de que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

-No…quiero…Ya no insistas…por favor

Lavi reparó en las diminutas gotas de agua que caían sobre la nieve, confundido, volteó a ver el cielo buscando indicios de lluvia y tras encontrarlo despejado comprendió que el peliblanco, eludía verle la cara ya que no deseaba ser descubierto llorando.

-Creo que no te lo dije muy claro aquella vez….-empezó

-Basta…

-Por esto te lo repetiré ahora , para que no halla más confusiones

- Silencio…

-No me importa ya esa tonta apuesta…

-No juegues…

-Lo único que me importa ¡eres tú!

-¡Para ya!…

-Allen, lo que quiero decir es que yo…

-No lo digas…No te atrevas….

-Allen ¡¡Yo te amo!!

-¡¡He dicho basta!!-gruñó el chico lanzándole un puñetazo directo en la mejilla, aprovecho esa situación para soltarse y salir corriendo hecho una rabia.

Lavi se quedó tumbado en el suelo sobándose la mejilla derecha algo aturdido.

-Me golpeó…-fue lo primero que pudo decir –_"¡¡pues claro que te golpeo idiota, no deberías sorprenderte tanto!! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una cachetada? ¡Por _

_Favor!"_ Al menos no me hubiera dolido tanto…-murmuró.

Talvez la primera batalla estaba pérdida, pero no la guerra….

Conseguiría el perdón de Allen por seguro, no importando el precio que tuviese que pagar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

(1): según yo, el sonidito que hace un objeto o persona al pasar muy rápido

(2) para los que no lo sepan un flash back es como un recuerdo rápido que de repente se le atraviesa alguien. Espero me halla explicado.

(3) No se si les ha pasado pero durante las noches de luna llena la atmósfera se siente como que entre melancólica, fresca y romanticona, lo dejo a su criterio XD

**Algunas notas finales:**

-suspiro- Este capi se me hizo dificilon espero que no se hallan enredado mucho con tanto asunto. En fin, espero les halla gustado de todas formas y si no, pues que penita Xd , En cuanto al final del fic, déjenme decirles que ya esta muy cerca…uhmm…solo eso ññu

Y el adelanto…hum…creo que hoy no pondré, los dejare con la duda ñacañaca…pero la reemplazare con la sig sección:

**Descubrimientos del día de hoy:**

+Reever fue la primera persona en enterarse de la apuesta por lo tanto Komui fue la segunda.

+Timcampy fue secuestrado para que no le mostrara (ya saben por medio de esas imágenes holográficas) a Allen la conversación entre el supervisor y Reever.

+Bookman oculta algo O.o

+ (Bueno esto no fue muy evidente pero lo diré) Lavi se da cuenta de que Allen realmente esta enamorado de alguno de los participantes de la apuesta (si no por que le afectaría a tal grado XD)

+ Komui actúa como si no supiera nada pero realmente…sabe demasiado O.O (es mas gracias a el pasan algunas cosas en el fic como habrán notado XP) y finalmente..

+Kanda esta depre O

Yosh, ahora si

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ChandellA:** ¡que tal! Muchas gracias soy muy feliz de que te halla gustado, lamento la tardanza, estuve algo ocupada TTu pero ya volvi D

**Mishuky:**yyyy aqui viene la conti despues de siglos de cautiverio escolar x , gracias por comentar.

**Narien:** TT.TT perdon por tardar tanto pero bueno escuela examenes...tu me comprenderas. En cuanto al fic ya te lo traigo de vuelta ojala me lo recibas con los  
brazos abiertos n.n

**Sereitei:** Jajja que sentimientos mas contradictorios los tuyos ¿no crees? tranquila no pasa nada las cosas ya van por buen camino D

**MiKa1791:** de hecho si a veces las palabras lastiman mas que cualquier golpe

**Laura-Chan x3 !:** jaja tu siempre tan cutie , es reconfortante saber que te agrada mi trama. Muchos saludos y graxiazzz!

**Kaurene:** oh si drama, drama, debe de haberlo en algun momento para que el fic tenga fuerza , sino que caso tendria una historia de pura felicidad no crees?  
en fin, gracias por comentar :3

**Kyurengo:** Que bueno que alfin se te arreglo la compu( yo me hubiera desesperado) enfin volviendo al tema me disculpo por mi tardarnza y te invito a continuar leyendo. Hasta el prox capi ;3 nos leemos.

**nurya-chan:** y despues de mucho pensar por fin encontre una forma de seguir el fic XD lo que nos lleva a lo que podras leer mas abajo. Saludos!!

**sabaku no julliet** : wow es todo un honor para mi estar dentro de tu lista de fics preferidos, espero no hallas muerto a la espera de la continuacion ññuu,  
pero lamento informarte que hay una gran cifra de probabilidad que el siguiente capi sea el ultimo. Ya veremos ... xd

**Yami Rosenkreuz:** TT-TT Yo tambien quise golpearme cuando vi lo que sufrio el canosin, pero luego pense vamos tu puedes arreglarlo! y a qui va mi intervencio jeje

**dagmw**:Te contare un secreto...chachachachachan...ya decidí con quien se quedara el Moyashi ¿quieres saber? pues en el proximo capi lo sabras!!

**Riznao:** OOWWW deberas deberitas? w ¡waaaa que felicidad! me esforze mucho en ese capi se siente fantastico saber que valió la pena .Muchas gracias por leerme y saludos!

**Karen:** pues la verdad no estoy segura de cuanto es el limite, nunca he llegado tan lejos...m...a ver si algun dia logro quitarme esa duda XD

Bueno, una enorme disculpa por la notable tardanza en la continuacion; Sin embargo debo aclarar que esto se debio a que entre en un periodo de examenes y tareas que me dejaron poco tiempo para escribir y le adiciono el hecho de que tuve que reescribir varias partes debido a que el contenido no me gustaba o no concordaba con lo que queria, hasta que alfin pude terminarlo, por otra parte no aseguro que este sea el mejor capitulo del mundo pero al menos me dara pie para poder seguir con lo mas importante o sea el final ,que por ciel esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin mas que decir dejo la siguiente parte.

* * *

**_"Uno es, lo que es"_**

Komui se recargo en el respaldo de su silla con pesadez. Suspiró, era tan temprano y casi lo habían enterrado con una pila de papeles, que por cierto, debía firmar.

Tomó el pergamino que yacía extendido sobre su escritorio y lo releyó mientras esperaba pacientemente que la persona que se lo había enviado apareciera pronto frente a él, como lo había acordado el día anterior. El susodicho no tardo demasiado en presentarse en el despacho del supervisor, quien amablemente le pidió que tomara asiento frente a él.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, mirándose con seriedad hasta que Komui decidió hablar.

-He leído tu petición-empezó-Sin embargo, no crees que Lavi tal vez quisiera…

-No-lo cortó con su típica voz ronca- los Bookman no debemos tener distracciones y él esta rompiendo las reglas.

-Bookman, quizás sea cierto pero deberíamos…

-No es necesario.-respondió tajante- creo que esto será lo mejor para él…

El supervisor estaba seguro de que para el anciano esa decisión le había resultado muy difícil, ya que a pesar de no demostrarlo muy a menudo, era obvio que le tenia un enorme afecto al joven pelirrojo.

-A decir verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez.-admitió

-En ese caso, comenzare a hacer los preparativos-dijo el viejo, antes de marcharse. De cierta forma sentía un poco de alivio de dejar todo atrás, pero en contraparte, nostalgia. Simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y hacer como si no le importara.

Komui se quedó mirando la puerta un rato más antes de volver a dirigir su atención nuevamente a los papeles que esperaban por su sello.

De pronto uno de sus cajones comenzó a tambalearse. Dedujo que ya era el momento de por fin liberar a su pequeño preso dorado. Sacó al golem y desató delicadamente los cordones que aprisionaban sus alas, el pequeño, enseguida comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación como intentando comprobar la funcionalidad de sus "extremidades".

-Bueno Tim, creo que ya puedes irte, Allen ya esta enterado de todo. Supongo que le vendría bien un poco de tu compañía.-dijo y abrió la ventana, invitándolo a salir. El golem revoloteo jovialmente hacia él pero antes de salir volando fuera le propinó una fuerte mordida en la nariz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ante la total escasez de misiones y el constante tormento propiciado por sus recuerdos, Allen Walker tomó la decisión de gastar su tiempo libre en entrenar; y hoy, en su primer día de acondicionamiento, le pareció excelente trabajar en las afueras de la orden, o mejor dicho, lo mas alejado posible de Kanda y Lavi y/o cualquier recuerdo acerca de ellos…. pero para ser sinceros, su plan no le resulto muy bien ya que las memorias acerca de esos dos parecían flotar en el aire , brotando con la misma facilidad con la que el césped sale del suelo.

Tras sacudir la cabeza, el peliblanco se tiro sobre la nieve con sus miembros extendidos. Contempló el cielo que grisáceo, que le daba un aspecto un tanto tétrico al bosque. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aire frío mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Ayer había sentido como su mundo se derrumbaba. Aquellos lazos, que poco a poco se habían infiltrado sin que se percatara dentro de su corazón, estuvieron a punto de partirlo en dos, pero en ese momento, escuchó una pequeña voz en su interior que seguía diciéndole "_Sigue caminando, nunca te detengas_" y fue cuando recordó que los sentimentalismos estaban de más, que tenía una misión mas importante que él mismo y con la cual estaba dispuesto regir el resto de su vida con tal de tener un propósito.

"_Si tanto te duele, entonces vuélvete en un exorcista. Los exorcistas se encargan de destruir a los akumas y si sigues destruyendo akumas, ésa será la razón por la que puedes seguir. Si tienes una razón, puedes vivir…"_

Modificó las palabras que una vez le ayudaron a alentar a Krory conforme a su situación y sonrió de forma sombría ante su única y pura realidad.

Un exorcista es un exorcista y nadamás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa mañana no se habían suscitado eventos muy favorables para su persona.

Todo comenzó con pequeños pero estúpidos detalles que se fueron agrandando hasta convertirse en una gigantesca bola de nieve que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Y pensar que todo había empezado con una cosa tan simple como lo es levantarse por el lado equivocado de la cama. Después de eso le surgieron una innumerable serie de cosas tales como: golpes, caídas, raspaduras, comida echada a perder, y la que se llevó el premio, "la cereza que termino de adornar el pastel"……

Cuando fue a pedirle a Lenalee consejo acerca de su situación con Allen, lo único que recibió al momento que la chica abrió la puerta fue una fuerte cachetada seguida de varios reclamos referentes a su engaño. Al pobre Kanda no le quedó más opción que retirarse cabizbajo a sus aposentos.

Y justo ahora que había perdido a su única confidente, se sentía indefenso, reprimido. Necesitaba hablar pronto con alguien o terminaría ahogándose… y cada vez que lo pensaba mas –cosa que no podía evitar-se sentía enloquecer,¡¡Con un demonio!! Ya todo se ponía en su contra….

¿Verdad que este no era un buen día?

Quizás la mejor solución seria cerrar los ojos y olvidar….aunque sea por un momento, su existencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias veces durante el transcurso del día intento toparse con el peliblanco, ya siendo al realizar paseos que casualmente terminaban llevándolo a los lugares que el garbanzo solía visitar o de plano tocando directamente la puerta de su dormitorio. Fue un poco ingenuo de su parte el pensar en la posibilidad de que el chico, en el caso de que estuviese ahí, se dignara a abrir la puerta o meramente a responder; debido a esto, decidió que almenos, por el resto de la mañana, dejaría de molestarlo.

Caminó hacia el dormitorio de Bookman con cierta apatía. Seguramente el Panda lo había llamado para sermonearlo de nuevo acerca de ese tonto registro.

Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar primero. Dentro, se asombro al toparse con gran cantidad de libros siendo acomodados por el anciano en el interior de múltiples maletas.

El conejo experimento entonces, lo que hoy se conoce como angustia. Aunque claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado en sus conclusiones.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-se aventuró a preguntar. El viejo, fijó su vista un momento en él y después, en silencio siguió con su labor.- ¿Panda…?

Bookman volteó a verlo por segunda vez y tras soltar un suspiro resignado, que le provoco a Lavi un escalofrió, contesto con voz apagada.

-Es hora de empacar muchacho, se acabo el tiempo.

La cara de Lavi pasó a ser casi transparente. Esa oración, era algo que su mente se negaba a aceptar. Si otra persona le hubiera comentado aquello lo habría considerado como una mala broma, pero tratándose de su gruñón tutor, era mas que seguro que sus palabras eran verídicas.

Con toda la frustración que se podía ejercer en una persona, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Ya no le precia razonable que tantas cosas malas le pudieran suceder a una sola persona. Aún no era el momento para marcharse y decir adiós, todavía debía conseguir el perdón de Allen y muchas otras cosas más…

No podía terminar así.

-¡¡No puede!!...no puede –volvió a repetirse, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a través de la ventana como las aves volaban libremente. Se sintió vencido, cansado, harto de tratar de escapar siempre de esas barras invisibles que lo limitaban, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso rendirse y aceptar su destino.

Por que un Bookman es un Bookman y nadamas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se incorporó velozmente al escuchar una voz que le hablaba.

-El quedarse botado toda la mañana sobre la nieve no es la mejor forma de entrenar-comentó Komui, quien había logrado escabullirse de la vigilancia de Reever por un rato.

-Komui-san-murmuró Allen tallándose los ojos. No fue consiente de cuando había caído profundamente dormido.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?-le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. El peliblanco negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con tranquilidad se quedo observándolo. Komui sonreía de una forma tan paternal, mientras enfocaba su vista hacia el cielo, que lo hacia sentir seguro.

Pero algo había aprendido bien durante el tiempo que había permanecido en la orden y eso era que ese "paternal" hombre, nunca se presentaba de forma tan seria con alguien sino fuese porque tuviera que informarle sobre un hecho importante o por que algo grave hubiese sucedido.

-¿Que sucedió esta vez?-empezó Allen, cruzando las piernas. Komui se hizo el desentendido y lo volteo a ver.

-No sé, Allen. Dímelo tú.

-"_Muy listo_"- pensó el peliblanco-"_pero no voy a caer_" No se de que me hablas.

-Pues entonces ninguno de los dos sabe algo.

Una venita empezó a palpitar en la frente del peliblanco. Ese supervisor suyo si que podía sacar de quicio muy rápido a la gente.

-¡Muy bien! Yo se que tú sabes que yo sé lo que sabes.-afirmó el exorcista, dándose zapes mentales por aquella confesión sin sentido. Komui se levanto de su sitio y se puso enfrente de él.

-Pues si ya lo sabes, entonces, ¿Qué vine a decirte?

-¡¡Es obvio que viene a convencerme para que perdone a los idiotas de Kanda y Lavi por haberme engañado!!-gruño exasperado.

-¿Oh enserio? Y ¿cuando dije yo algo sobre eso?

Allen se jaló de los cabellos tras advertir que había confesado todo por si mismo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que estamos hablando del tema…

-¡NO!-replicó.

-Piensa un poco Allen, ¿Qué sentido tendría que ellos siguieran insistiéndote con su cariño si tu ya te has enterado de su apuesta? ¿No seria lógico que la hubieran terminado sin más?

-A lo mejor aún piensan que pueden engañarme.-se defendió

-Si se tratara de un desconocido, tal vez te lo creería ¡¡Pero se trata de ti, Allen!! , su amigo, cualquiera hubiera parado eso al momento en el que su compañero se enterara.

-No lo creo. A ellos sólo les importaban sus ganancias.

-Tengo que insistir, ya que yo he visto todo lo que ellos han hecho por ti ( o al menos la mayoría) y estoy seguro que no lo hicieron solamente con la intención de ganar una apuesta, sino algo mas…

El peliblanco cerró los ojos reprimiendo un sollozo. No necesitaba que todo el mundo viniera a atormentarlo, le bastaba y le sobraba con su propia consciencia.

-No me importa, yo soy un exorcista. Los exorcistas fuimos elegidos por Dios para cumplir con una única misión, y esa es acabar con los akumas. No andar flirteando con un par de bobos.

-Muy bien, si no me crees con palabras, tal vez los hechos hablen por sí mismos-dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya veras…-Le contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tronó los dedos y enseguida un golem color negro salió de entre los arbustos y se dirigió a él.-Muéstrame los archivos Laven y Yullen.-ordenó.

Frente a ellos una pequeña luz comenzó a reproducir varios hechos que SEGÚN el Moyashi nadie más había visto. Entre algunos de los eventos estaban: La vez que Lavi violó su espacio personal al caer sobre él; cuando frente a la puerta de la orden Allen, le besó la frente al pelirrojo; cuando Lavi le regaló un pastel. De ahí pasaron a sus momentos con Kanda: El pedazo de tarta, los entrenamientos juntos, cuando Kanda le dijo que no lo odiaba y cuando le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre. (Etc, etc, etc)

-¡¿De donde rayos sacaste eso!?-exigió saber el pequeño entrecerrando sus vidriosos ojos. Komui se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa culpable respondió.

-Tengo cámaras por todas partes ;3.

Allen se enfureció, habían violado completamente su intimidad y peor aún lo estaban obligando a revivir momentos dolorosos….

-¡¿Por qué haces esto!?, ¡detente por favor!-instó.

-Lo hago por que somos amigos y hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber, así que date cuenta y pon atención que ya empieza la parte que no conoces.

-Me largo-puntualizó el chico, pero la voz de Kanda, proveniente de aquel golem, lo hizo retractarse. Se viró hacia la imagen y sus ojos y oídos quedaron atónitos con lo que percibieron.

_-Moyashi, yo…lo lamento-murmuró-es mi culpa que estés pasando por todo esto….no quise…._

_Coloco su mano en el rostro del joven, acariciando sus frías pero suaves mejillas._

_-La verdad es que…yo no te odio….Nunca me ha gustado involucrarme con nadie, pero cuando te conocí, tuve deseos de hablar contigo pero….también sentí temor, no quería aferrarme a nada mas que a mis propios objetivos, así que trate de alejarte como a todos, pero tu eras diferente, por que tú siempre….estabas ahí, sonriéndome, hablándome, aunque yo te ignorara…._

_Se quedó en silencio, jugando con los despeinados cabellos de Allen._

_-Siempre me he preguntado…._

_Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse pegando fuertes latidos que resonaban en sus sensibles oídos._

_-¿Qué es este sentimiento, Moyashi?_

Allen se quedó de una pieza, totalmente sonrojado. Yuu se había acercado tan peligrosamente a el mientras permanecía inconsciente. No tendría sentido que Kanda actuara como si lo quisiese si él no estaba en condiciones para verlo ¿o si?

Luego la escena cambió bruscamente, Lavi y Yuu peleaban… ¿por su causa? Nunca imagino que el conejo fuera tan temperamental y menos creyó ver el día en que retara a Kanda de esa manera por él……

Entonces ¿Que significaba todo eso? Realmente… ¿Lo querían?

Siguió repasando escena tras escena, viendo la repetición de una novela en la que él era el protagonista. La grabación se apagó. Allen ya no sabía que pensar, por una parte deseaba creer en lo que Komui le decía, pero por otra, se sentía traicionado y le era difícil aceptar.

-Se que fue doloroso para ti enterarte de la "apuesta", aunque yo lo definiría mas bien como una excusa que tomaron para poder coquetear contigo :3, pero en fin, el punto es que ellos también están sufriendo mucho ¿sabes por que?-El exorcista negó por lo que Komui suspiró un poco impaciente. En ese momento pensó que el peliblanco debería venir con una etiqueta pegada en la frente con la leyenda: "paciencia por favor, exorcista de lento aprendizaje".

- ¡Pues por que te aman!.-exclamó el supervisor- ¡Por Dios Allen! ¡¡Inclusive Kanda se tragó su orgullo para pedirnos ayuda!! , y Lavi, él rompió las reglas que por siglos han regido a los Bookman ¡Sólo por ti! ¿Es que acaso necesitas más?

Allen se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. El científico le coloco una mano en el hombro comprendiéndolo a la perfección.

-Habla con ellos. No tienes nada que perder

Fue una afirmación triste, pero cierta.

-Recuerda que además de ser un exorcista, eres un ser humano.

Allen sonrió, ya no se sentía tan vacio. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto fue golpeado en el centro de la cara por la pequeña criatura dorada que tanto había extrañado. Se lo retiró de su rostro adolorido y sonrió sintiendo de nuevo esa agradable familiaridad que tanto le hacia falta.

-¡Tim! ¿Pero donde te habías metido?

Timcampy dejó caer una gotita de sudor.

-Llegas en el momento preciso. Necesito que les lleves un mensaje a Lavi y a Kanda por favor.

Tim revoloteó alrededor de él y se poso sobre su cabeza, atento a las palabras que estaban por llegarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Timcampy se escurrió cuidadosamente por la ventana dentro de la habitación de Kanda. Aleteó innumerables veces hasta llegar hacia él, y al encontrarlo dormido, comenzó a lanzarle una serie de mordidas en el brazo. Kanda se levanto inmediatamente en cólera total. Tomó una de las almohadas más gruesas y se la lanzó al golem con todo su poder. Luego, tras descubrir la identidad del intruso relajó sus facciones y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Tch. Sólo es la pelota de golf del enano…-El mencionado se arrastro por debajo de la almohada y se colocó frente a Yuu.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –Lo cuestionó, malhumorado por su intrusión.

Timcanpy dejó correr la grabación.

-"Kanda, Lavi, he estado pensando mucho al respecto sobre nuestra situación…Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar personalmente sobre esto. Los esperaré en mi habitación a las seis en punto, si no desean asistir, lo comprenderé. Hasta entonces..."

La imagen se cortó. Kanda entrelazó sus dedos y bajó el rostro quedándose tan pensativo que no alcanzo a darse cuenta del momento en que Tim se había marchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miró su reloj. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora acordada. Se pasó varias veces la mano por entre sus rojizos cabellos. Era cierto que no podía estar mas ansioso, su anhelada oportunidad de conversar con Allen y dejar las cosas en buenos términos se había presentado por si sola frente a él minutos atrás pero, innegablemente, era incapaz de dejar a un lado el sinsabor motivado por su propia partida.

¿Sería capaz de caminar hacia su incierto futuro, olvidando su antigua vida? ¿Qué pensaría Allen cuando se enterara que se marchaba? ¿Lo odiaría, se entristecería o acaso, se pondría feliz?

De una cosa estaba seguro, si allen le pidiera que se quedara con él, seria capaz de abandonar todo por cumplir con esa petición. En cambio, si el chico prefería permanecer a lado de Kanda, tendría que marcharse, porque, simplemente, no podría soportarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El comedor estaba lleno hasta el tope de personas que corrían de un lado a otro haciendo los preparativos respectivos para la cena de noche buena. Jerry, quien había tomado el liderazgo en cuanto a la organización de todo, se paseaba por el área dando algunas indicaciones.

-¡No chicos, ya les dije que oculten mejor los muerdagos! Louis ¿Qué haces? Esos adornos van por allá-señaló- ¡y tú James, deja de comerte las galletas!

-Un muy buen trabajo el que haces aquí, Jerry-san-lo felicitó un joven peliblanco, quien había presenciado todo el teatro.

-¡Oh querido!-exclamó el moreno sobreexcitado- ¡¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo por acá!! ¿Te gusta como van los arreglos? ¡Mas dichoso no puedo ser! Y espera a esta noche, ¡las luces del jardín se verán estupendas!

-No lo dudo.-afirmó- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

El Moyashi necesitaba algo con que gastar el tiempo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ayudando a sus amigos con los preparativos de la próxima cena, y actualmente se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió citar a sus "amigos" tan tarde? No es como si de repente le hubieran entrado ansias de hacerse el misterioso o fuera poseedor de miedo a afrontarlos. Quizás sólo anhelaba un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, relajarse y por qué no, convivir un rato.

-¡Qué amable! Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no vas con Lenalee y la auxilias con los adornos?-El exorcista asintió y se dejó arrastras hasta donde estaba la china, colgando unas cuantas esferas.

A la joven pareció iluminársele el rostro al toparse con un allen de tan buen aspecto .Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¡¿Lenalee!?  
-Allen-kun, que bueno que estés bien.

El muchacho sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

-Descuida, ya todo estará bien.-murmuró-¿Comenzamos ya?-inquirió refiriéndose a los adornos.

-¡Si!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El reloj marcaba las 6 en punto. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, la oscuridad pronto se apoderaría del cielo.

Dos chicos transitaban por los pasillos, doblando y girando esquinas, intentando llegar a su destino con prontitud. Sus pasos lerdos y pesados, comparados fácilmente con los de un preso encaminado a su sentencia de muerte, resonaba haciendo eco en las paredes.

Una vez que se hallaron el uno frente al otro, sus miradas se toparon, y la rivalidad que hasta hace poco habían demostrado entre ellos, desapareció en un gesto de pura empatía. Justo antes de girar la perilla volvieron a mirarse por última vez, dándose ánimos, deseándose suerte. Fue entonces cuando se introdujeron a la habitación que permanecía oscura y la voz del joven sentado a espaldas suyas hizo tensar sus cuerpos y latir rápidamente el corazón.

-Y bien chicos, ¿quieren empezar ustedes o empiezo yo?

Y así se abría la sesión.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Reviews ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**XD:** padre tu nick XD , aqui va el final...

**tsuki-chan**: gracias, gracias, pronto conoceras la verdad o.o

**WolfgirlLawlietValentine**: Pues, la verdad estuve pensando mucho con quien se quedaria, hasta iba a poner dos finales distintos, pero seria mucho trabajo para mi y a veces no tengo tanto tiempo .

**NIKONIKO-CHAN:** ok, aqui , hoy, en este preciso instante, terminaran TODAS tus torturas chakachachan...

**Kimi to Deatte Kara**: Dont worry, nadie se suicidara...me gusto tu idea de "los dulces y asesinos brazos de Tykki Mikk " muy buena ñ.ñ

**Yami RosenkreuZ:** aaaaaaaquiiiii estoy de vuelta, perdon por tardar...de nuevo cofcof T.T

**Narien:** SI kanda es muy mono cuando no trata de rebanarle a alguien la cabeza ne?

**Sereitei:** bakanda-risas-no me odies tanto, que ya te traigo la conti...-debere cuidarme de komui ...

**Laura-Chan :** Saludos!, domo arigato por leerme, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**Kyurengo:** jaja ahora si ya va la buena despues de tanto giros, preparaos.

**phoenix:** Si...yo tambien queria una copia...pero no la pude conseguir T.T

**sabaku no julliet** : SIIII , ya hasta extraño su pelirroja cabellera TT.TT lavi vuelveeee!! lol

**dagmw**: Jajaja, ¡no te suicides! o tendre que dejarlo inconcluso para evitarlo T.T jeje bueno, espero no me maten por el final o/O

**Riznao:** Waaa me has hecho sentir culpable por tardar tantoooo TT.TT deberaaaas gomeeeeen!!

**Bueno de nuevo disculculpas por la espera milenaria (ya se me hizo mal habito) los examenes y tareas ocuparon la mayor parte de mi tiempo, por lo que me costo algo de trabajo escribir, aun así ya terminado lo anterior, les traigo el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme con su lectura y comentarios que me ayudaron a seguir hasta el final, cuidense, los extrañare TT-TT**

"_**La elección definitiva"**_

Allen se levantó de su asiento y abrió las cortinas con la esperanza de aprovechar los últimos vestigios del día, después, se giró hacia sus invitados y con una tenue voz preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿No tienen nada que decirme?

Silencio.

Lavi abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero sus palabras murieron ahogadas dentro de su garganta. En cuanto a Kanda, él parecía estar inmerso en su cabeza debatiéndose entre hablar abiertamente o seguir con su mutismo.

-Mnn…Supongo…que pueden marcharse entonces-murmuró Allen, volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventana con pesadez. Probablemente la idea de citarlos no había sido la correcta. Lo único que estaba logrando era lastimarse más. Que ingenuo de su parte ...¡¡Casi volvía a tragarse el cuento!!

Apretó los puños reprimiendo un suspiro, buscando con el rabillo del ojo el momento en el que sus compañeros abandonaran la habitación; Sin embargo, ellos no se movieron.

Kanda pareció finalmente animarse a decir algo, juntó sus labios, todavía con la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta, y casi escupió a cuestas los que dijo.

-Me gustas.

Luego, cerró los ojos, con la intención de eludir las miradas asombradas de los dos muchachos ahí presentes. Entonces, Allen comprendió que aquella era la confesión frustrada de la cual le había privado en el pasado, y sonrió agradecido; pero quedaba un problema….

Lavi ya empezaba a sentir la presión en sus hombros, además, la repentina y afable curvatura que el peliblanco le dedicaba al espadachín no le pronosticaba nada bueno para su persona.

Su boca, desde el instante que pasó el umbral de la puerta, se quedó inútil, superflua….No tenia el conocimiento de que hacer en este tipo de situaciones y le desesperaba tanto la idea de no poder expresarse, o mas bien, **le aterraba**.

Estaba tan cerca de Allen sin poder hacer que sus sentimientos le llegaran ,y la distancia invisible que los separaba, comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Anhelaba fervientemente estar cerca de él, su aroma, su piel…. ¡Qué más daba! Si pudiera se hubiera arrancado el corazón en ese momento para ofrecérselo como ofrenda. Tomó una bocanada de aire volviendo a recuperar la cordura. Se sintió vulnerable, indefenso, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera capaz de sacarlo tanto fuera de si? Barrió los ojos hacia la figura de Kanda, advirtiendo el pequeño temblor de sus labios.

-Moyashi, tú…a alguno de nosotros…-pretendió decir Yuu con nerviosismo y sin saber como manejarlo, principalmente por que se trataba de un sentimiento reciente para él. Para muy suerte suya Allen poseía la capacidad de comprenderlo un poco mejor que los demás, debido a esto, no le costo mucho trabajo deducir lo que el pelinegro quería preguntar.

-Yuu…la verdad es que ambos me gustan-confesó. Los muchachos se hicieron levemente hacia atrás con una expresión de susto -Pero…Sólo es uno a quien yo…bueno…-se ruborizó- a quien amo.

Esa afirmación causo mucha mas conmoción que la primera, sobre todo porque pareció encender la chispa de rivalidad que casi se había esfumado entre el Bookman y el Japonés, quienes ahora esperaban la respuesta concluyente.

Solamente una pregunta quedaba al aire

-¿Quién?-jadeó por fin Lavi.

_¿Será Lavi, Será Yuu?_

-Necesito hablar a solas con cada uno-aclaró Allen girándose hacia la puerta-Yuu, tu primero. Lavi, te pido que por favor me esperes afuera.

El mencionado dejo caer sus hombros hacia atrás, al tiempo que le echaba al Moyashi una mirada triste, luego, avanzó pausadamente hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte.

Kanda emitió un gruñido de desaprobación mientras pretendía observar otro lado.

"_No me dejes_" fue el mensaje que le dio a entender Lavi con esa acción.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les recordó que ahora se encontraban a solas. El primer movimiento que hizo Allen fue el de sentarse de nuevo en su silla, sólo que esta vez lo hizo quedando en dirección hacia Kanda, después, con un gesto de la mano, lo invitó a acompañarlo. El muchacho aceptó y a falta de asiento, se colocó en una esquina de la cama.

-Yuu-comenzó con voz baja, pero firme- la verdad es….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Media hora pasó. El constante _tick tack _del reloj ya comenzaba a irritarlo, y la idea de espiar por la rendija de la puerta le había parecido, más de una vez, tentadora; aun así, eligió no hacerlo, era preferible vivir un rato más con la esperanza, a ser arrollado abrumadoramente por la declaración afectuosa de Allen hacia Kanda (porque era más que obvio que eso era lo que iba a suceder).

Se recargó en la pared dejándose caer lentamente al suelo, juntó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas. Observó con detenimiento las delgadas fibras rojas que descansaban sobre su frente y entrecerró los ojos, apesumbrado. No supo cuanto tiempo más paso de ahí en adelante pues creyó haberse quedado dormido. Volteó a ver el reloj, no habían pasado más de quince minutos.

-Tan poco tiempo-dijo débilmente, volviendo a bajar el rostro-Que fastidio….

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo pararse de un brinco quedando de frente con los fieros ojos de Kanda. Lavi buscó algún indicio de emoción, tristeza o enojo en ellos, más ninguno de esos sentimientos se vieron reflejados en los orbes oscuras del espadachín.

-Yuu... ¿Como te fue?-preguntó expectante el pelirrojo. Kanda simplemente comenzó a alejarse en los pasillos, ignorándolo, cosa que poco sorprendió al Bookman, ya que era algo muy digno de esperarse por parte de Yuu.

-Pasa por favor-lo invitó la voz infantil de Allen. Lavi tragó saliva, ahora ya no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, sinceramente esperaba que el rostro de Yuu le revelara la decisión definitiva del Peliblanco, pero claro, olvidó el pequeño detalle de que el japonés era reconocido como el más frío e inexpresivo oriental dentro de su organización ¿¡Cómo rayos iba a adivinarlo entonces?!

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, preparándose psicológicamente para ser ponchado, así pues, entró con la cabeza agachada.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar ¡Vaya que lo sabía! Pero no era como si no le fuera a doler en absoluto, porque el tenía un corazón -que bien debería no haber existido- ¡pero ahí estaba! , oculto entre un puñado de páginas y tinta, bajo la sutil coraza disfrazada como deber, tras esas líneas negras, transcritas como historia…

Lavi escuchó entonces la voz quebrada de Allen, llamandolo.

No quiso mirarlo, estaba muy asustado.

-Lavi, mírame de una vez por favor-volvió a suplicar el peliblanco, de nuevo con su voz quebrada.- ¡Mírame!

El pelirrojo giró los ojos sin levantar todavía la cabeza. Abrió los párpados, estupefacto. Las mejillas de Allen estaban cubiertas de lágrimas

-"_Seguramente siente remordimiento por lo que me dirá_" –pensó con pesimismo.

El Bookman se acercó al exorcista, con ternura, acarició sus mejillas buscando limpiarlas.

-No es necesario que llores, yo estaré bien-comentó para "tranquilizarlo"-Creo que esto es lo mejor….Kanda es el indicado para ti. Me voy tranquilo, sabiendo que con él estarás seguro.

Allen se alejó de él, inseguro y con temor reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿T-te vas? ¿Qué significa eso?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La conversación que tuvo con el Moyashi fue breve (lo sabía porque al terminar se fijo en el reloj) pero a él le parecieron casi eternos los minutos dentro de la habitación.

Fuera de su cuarto se oía todavía el ajetreo previo a la cena por lo que se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. No sentía ganas de lidiar con molestias como esa y mucho menos sabiendo el hecho de que su querido Moyashi se encontraba a solas con el pelirrojo estúpido.

"_Yuu, la verdad es….que tú eres una persona muy especial para mi y te quiero"_

Sonrió un poco, tras recordar la afirmación de Allen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bookman cerró la ultima de sus maletas y la apiló donde estaban las demás.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-gruñó a la persona que trataba de escurrirse silenciosamente tras de él.

-Perdón, Bookman-sama, es que me perdí en el camino-se excusó el chico, rascándose la nuca-además fue muy difícil escalar todo el acantilado.

El viejo lo observó con vergüenza.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No me digas que vas a llevarte todas esas maletas!-exclamó señalando una considerable montaña de esos objetos.

-No, claro que no-El joven soltó un suspiro- porque tú vas a llevártelas.

-¡¿Qué que!? No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¿Por qué no mejor le pide a Lavi-san que lo haga?-el hombre torno una expresión agria-¿Bookman-sama?

-Sólo haz lo que te digo y cállate-sentenció.

-Muy bien-accedió-pero por favor prométeme que pronto me presentaras a Lavi-san.

El hombre asintió. El muchacho sonrió levemente, y satisfecho, se apresuro con su tarea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿T-te vas? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Pues me voy, eso es todo. Mi tiempo como Lavi ha llegado a su limite y mi deber como Bookman me esta llamando.

-No puedes…-susurró Allen.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡¡Que no puedes irte idiota!! –Gritó haciendo retroceder al Joven-¡¡Primero llegas diciéndome una sarta de cursilerías y después me escupes que te largas tranquilo porque me avientas a los brazos de Kanda!! ¿¡Pero que estupidez es esa!?-se quejó. Lavi lo miró extrañado.

-Mi deber como Bookman….

-¡Me importa un carajo tu deber como Bookman!, es mas, vamos ahora mismo a aclarar las cosas con ese viejo si es necesario.

-¡pero Allen!...-refutó.

-¡Vamos!-lo jaló el peliblanco evidentemente molesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bookman iba muy campante por los pasillos caminando junto a un chico de cabellera castaña, el cual avanzaba a paso lento debido al peso de las maletas que llevaba a cuestas.

-Ne…Bookman-sama ¿Todavía queda muy lejos la puerta?

-En estos momentos estamos buscando a Lavi y no podremos irnos hasta encontrarlo.

-Oh…-suspiro el castaño dejándose caer al suelo.-Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho antes, no habría tenido que cargar con todo esto para nada-refunfuño en voz baja.

-¡Allen para de una vez!-replicó Lavi siendo empujado.

-¡No hasta encontrar a Bookman!-respondió. El pelirrojo se soltó y lo encaro.

-¡¿Para que!?

-¡Es obvio!-indicó agitando los brazos con exasperación-¡¡Para que te quedes!!

Lavi calló, para después, preguntar tímidamente:

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que me quede, si tus sentimientos pertenecen a Kanda?...Ya no tiene sentido para mí permanecer aquí….

Allen dejó salir una sutil carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso de mi sufrimiento?-inquirió Lavi, arqueando una ceja.

-Baka, ¿De dónde sacas todas esas sandeces? La razón por la cual no quiero que te vallas es porque….la persona que amo _eres tú_.

-Ah, con que era eso…-dijo sin darle mucho interés- ¡espera! ¡¿Qué!?

Allen acercó su rostro al del Jr. y entrecerró los ojos preparándose para un beso.

-pero yo pensé que tu y…., que yo… por eso decidí…-intentó explicar un descolocado Lavi.

-Sólo cállate y bésame-exigió Allen, antes de presionar sus bocas en aquel placentero sistema.

El "_Plap ,plap, plap, plap_ " que resonó después los motivo inmediatamente a separarse. El joven castaño (que permanecía sentado en el suelo) Y Bookman, los observaban desde una corta distancia. El primero, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que aplaudía estruendosamente y el segundo, simplemente con las cejas alzadas.

-Bookman…No me digan que vieron todo lo anterior-dijo Lavi. Los dos hombres asintieron.

Los enamorados se quedaron rígidos como estatuas (muy avergonzados por cierto), con la única diferencia de que sus caras estaban pigmentadas con un fuerte color carmesí.

-No es para tanto chicos-habló el castaño, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.-No tiene nada de malo hacer el ridículo frente a un desconocido.-soltó con un peculiar tono parecido al del Bookman Jr. en sus momentos de travesuras.

-¿Y se puedes saber quien rayos eres tú?-lo cuestionó el pelirrojo, saliendo apenas de su ensimismamiento

-Ah perdonen mi descortesía, pueden llamarme Laick, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto-le correspondió Allen.

-Tú debes ser Allen-kun, Bookman-sama me contó todo sobre ti

-eh... ¿Enserio?

-Sí, de cómo fuiste sacando poco a poco a Lavi-san del buen camino del Bookman.-comentó jovialmente y sin mala intención.

-Comprendo…-musitó el niño sintiéndose culpable. Lavi notó esto y apartó al peliblanco de Laick.

-Oye tú, será mejor que cuides un poco más lo que dices-le advirtió.

-Uh, lamento si dije algo que les molestara, no era mi intención….Talvez esa sea la razón por la cual no puedo hacer amigos T.T

-Hmp. ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya basta de tonterías!-dijo finalmente Bookman, sacándose de quicio.-Lavi, como ya te había el dicho, el tiempo limite se acabó, llego la hora de partir por lo que…

-¡NO!-intervino Allen-Perdóneme Bookman, sé que es importante el oficio que desempeñan pero, ¡simplemente no puedo dejar que se lleve a Lavi!

-Allen….

-Hmp…No entiendo de que me hablas niño, ¿Quién habló de llevarme a este bueno para nada conmigo?

-¿Eh?...pero tu me dijiste…

-Cuando dije que era hora de partir, me refería a **mí **partida con Laick, el sustituto que he estado preparando como Bookman, ya que , como era de esperarse, tu no contabas con los requisitos necesarios para cumplir esta tarea.

-¡Así es!-agregó el mencionado alzando el pulgar.

El muchacho se quedó en shock, varias preguntas asaltaron su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de organizar un poco sus ideas y finalmente habló:

-Entonces… ¿ya lo habías decidido desde hace tiempo? , es decir, ¿esto era lo que me ocultabas?, ¿por eso desaparecías?

-¿¡Muchas preguntas no crees?!-declaró el castaño escurriéndose a un lado del peliblanco.

-¡¡Y a ti que te incumbe!! Ahora, ¡¡aléjate de Allen!!-bramó el pelirrojo amenazándolo con el puño.

-Vale, Vale pero no te pongas así.

Bookman dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, captando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-Escucha Lavi, la verdad es, que muy a pesar de que sabía que en algún momento te decidirías por el camino "del sentir", albergaba la esperanza de que prefirieras ser mi sucesor, aun así, por prevención, busqué a alguien con potencial parecido al tuyo y lo entrené durante aquellos días en los que no estaba contigo.

-Con que era eso….

El Jr. enseguida comprendió que el Panda se tomó todas esas precauciones para procurar su bienestar. También sabía que Bookman jamás admitiría algo así, conociendo las leyes tan estrictas bajo las que se hallaba; Sin embargo, el pelirrojo era consiente de lo mucho que lo apreciaba el viejo y se sintió sumamente agradecido.

-En fin, ya habiendo aclarado las cosas me marcho definitivamente, ¡Vámonos Laick!

-¡Sí, señor!, hasta luego Allen-kun, Lavi-san-se despidió mientras se acomodaba algunas maletas entre los brazos.

-Adiós…-alcanzaron a decir ambos.

-Cuídate muchacho -dijo el anciano, sonriendo levemente.

-Tu también Panda, y gracias por todo.

Talvez esa no fue la despedida más emotiva de todas, pero en el mundo de los Bookman, donde los sentimientos eran catalogados como pecado, sin duda, era considerada como especial.

Fue así como, finalmente, los dos hombres libro emprendieron su nuevo camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Yuu, la verdad es….que tú eres una persona muy especial para mi y te quiero"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo el Moyashi, para después, terminar arrojándole múltiples rodeos intentando dar un explicación convincente del por que terminó enamorándose de Lavi.

"_te quiero, pero a Lavi, lo amo"_

Apretó los ojos sintiendo pesar. El eco de cada frase que enunció su amor platónico rebotaba dentro de su cerebro golpeando abruptamente sus neuronas, atontándolo.

"_No puedo corresponderte…"_

Se frotó las sienes.

"_Ojala puedas perdonarme"_

-Yo soy el único que debería pedir perdón, Moyashi….-arqueó un poco sus labios al tiempo que pasaba la mano por los cabellos enredados de su fleco.-Le hice mucho daño, merezco esto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran los once en punto y en el interior del comedor ya la fiesta había comenzado. La música alegraba y motivaba a bailar a la mayoría. Las señoritas charlaban amenamente poniéndose al día de los chismes de la semana mientras que los caballeros las observaban a distancia esperando el momento oportuno para invitarlas a bailar o simplemente, inmiscuirse dentro de su grupo de charla.

Los mas reservados, en cambio, preferían mantenerse en las mesas disfrutando de las melodías y el buen ponche; muchos otros más, buscaban la forma de evadir a Jerry para poder pellizcar el pavo que recién acababa de salir del horno.

-¡Tranquilícense chicos!-los regañó el moreno agitando un enorme cucharón- al menos déjenme ponerlo en su sitio.

Allen y Lavi ya llevaban un buen rato en el lugar, curiosamente ya todos en la orden se habían enterado de su reciente relación (no es como que Lavi lo hubiera difundido a propósito XD) y de vez en cuando se topaban con miradas picaras y sonrisas de complicidad dirigidas hacia ellos.

Sinceramente esa celebración resultó ser sumamente entretenida, aunque, aparentemente, el peliblanco en algunas ocasiones parecía desanimado.

-Allen, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Lavi, comparando sus temperaturas corporales.

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que estoy un poco preocupado por Kanda, no se ha aparecido por aquí en toda la noche.

-Tranquilízate, él estará bien, es un chico fuerte, ya lo veras-dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia.

-Eso espero….

-Mira que tarde es, ¡son casi las doce!, ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato al jardín?

-Me parece perfecto.

Mientras se movían hacía la salida, esas miradas picaras y sonrisas extrañas volvieron a seguirlos en sus trayectos y se adicionó el hecho de que alguna que otra persona, entre el anonimato de la multitud, se atrevía a gritarles alguna frase comprometedora:

"Ten cuidado con esas manos, Allen" "Lavi, procura no destruir su "inocencia", a menos que quieras convertirte en cómplice del conde" "¡No olviden cuidarse!"

"¡Luego me cuentan que tal estuvo!" etc, etc, etc.

Ya se imaginaran la serie de tonalidades rojizas que pigmentaron el rostro de vergüenza de ambos, principalmente de Allen, quien, ante tanta distracción termino chocando con cierta persona.

-Disculpa, iba distraído.

-Tan torpe como siempre, Moyashi-le contestó la agresiva voz de Kanda

-¡¡Yuu, viniste!!-exclamó el niño sonriendo. La gente se quedó expectante (con un tic en el ojo) de una reacción negativa por parte de Kanda, propiciada por la enunciación inautorizada (según ellos) de su nombre de pila.

-No digas cosas tan estúpidamente obvias-le dijo el pelinegro, sin mostrar indicios de enfado.

"¿Que rayos?" seria la palabra perfecta para describir la cara de aquellos que conocían su temperamento inaccesible.

-Oye, mas cuidado con ese carácter tuyo ¿eh Yuu?-le advirtió Lavi, interponiéndose entre ambos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-gruñó Kanda, con una vena palpitándole notablemente en la sien.

-Nada-murmuró el pelirrojo escondiéndose detrás de Allen, con un ligero temblor.

Todos observaron al "ex – Bookman" con un poco de pena ajena, haciendo sentir al chico un tanto humillado, entonces, una idea resurgió en su mente, provocándole esbozar una sonrisa maléfica

-Yuu-chan-canturreó el muchacho mientras salía de su escondite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo poner a Kanda con los pelos de punta.

Allen movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sorprendido por la pequeña multitud de gente que había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos. Segundos después, Lenalee logro abrirse paso y se dirigió a Allen con una expresión un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

-No es nada de importancia, Lenalee, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-¿Y ahora qué?-manifestó Kanda con una mueca de desagrado.

-Acabo de recordar cierta cosilla…

-Y a mi qué

-La apuesta querido amigo, ¡Tu has perdido la apuesta!

Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron como platos (O.O) mientras que Lenalee giró instintivamente a ver la expresión de Allen.

-¡Lavi! –lo regaño, haciéndolo encoger un poco tras escuchar su nombre.Consideraba que no era correcto picar la herida en un momento como este, Lavi tal vez estaba cometiendo un error….

-Tranquilízate, Lenalee yo estoy bien. Déjalos que sigan.

O…tal vez no….

-Uh...Oh…esta bien….

-"_La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por ver lo que hará Kanda"_-pensó el muchacho ,divertido.

Lavi movió su vista hasta el pálido rostro del espadachín, y tras soltar una leve carcajada, siguió con su idea.

-Entonces Yuu, ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Sorprendernos o….. el espaguetti?

-¡uoooowwwww!-exclamó el público aspirando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Y bien?-reiteró.

El japonés se quedó en silencio, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, la gente expectante, Lavi sonriendo, Lenalee temblando y Allen, ansioso.

¿Qué pasaría? O.o

Yuu dio un paso.

-¡oh se movió!-exclamó una mujer.

Siguió avanzando cada vez más rápido, hasta quedar enfrente de Allen.

-¿Are?-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, antes de ser tomado bruscamente por el pelinegro, para presionar sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos. El peliblanco, junto con todos los presentes (principalmente Lavi), se quedaron pasmados, boquiabiertos, asombrados. Varias mujeres enrojecieron y desmayaron, muchos otros sufrieron el mismo destino tras sangrar un buen lote por la nariz, y Lavi, rojo como un tomate, por la furia y la vergüenza, no pudo siquiera mover un dedo para impedirlo.

Poco a poco Kanda dejó libre al peliblanco, volteó a ver el reloj: 12:01. Rebusco entre sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete y se lo entrego al atónito Allen.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Moyashi-respondió y se viró hacia el "Ex -Bookman"-Supongo que quedaste lo suficientemente sorprendido como para dar por terminada nuestra apuesta.

Lavi, por inercia, asintió.

-Bien-barrió sus orbes hasta Allen-nos vemos luego, garbanzo.

Ya en la mera salida se detuvo y agregó.

-Más vale que te cuides "Bookman", porque si te mueres o Allen se llega aburrir de ti, ten por seguro que **no** me quedare con los brazos cruzados.-y se marchó con una tenue curvatura en sus labios.

_Cricricricri…._

Lenalee sonrió, la cara de Lavi eran tan pero tan graciosa, que no había descripción posible que fuera capaz de expresarlo. Bien por Kanda, Lavi se lo merecía por bocón.

-Y… ¿Qué te regaló Kanda, Allen-kun?

-Valla….-enunció el peliblanco un tanto asombrado-es una baraja nueva de poker, ¡y mira de que buena calidad!, hasta viene con estuche.

-Que detalle el de Kanda….por cierto, Felicidades- dijo otorgándole un muy amistoso abrazo.-tu regalo lo tengo en la habitación, al rato te lo daré.

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

_Cricricricricri…._

Un estruendoso grito hizo vibrar todas las ventanas (y tímpanos) del lugar.

**-¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!** ¡¡MALDITO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!-se quejó Lavi, reaccionando bastante tarde por cierto.-¡**¡YO QUERÍA SER EL PRIMERO EN DARLE SU REGALO A ALLEN!!**

Lo del beso lo pensaría después.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jerry no había exagerado en lo más mínimo cuando afirmo que las luces del jardín se verían "espectaculares".

Largo caminos luminosos de múltiples colores adornaban los senderos, árboles y arbustos del patio, que juntos, daban un espectáculo maravilloso para el que lo apreciara. Justo ahí, sentados bajo las ramas de un árbol, Allen y Lavi, contemplaban el cielo con ilusión.

-Oi, Lavi.

-….

-¿Lavi?

-……

-¡Lavi!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿No estarás molesto por lo de hace rato o si?

-Noo cómo va a ser, es decir, quien se molestaría por algo tan insignificante como que la persona que amas se deja besar por…por…. ¡Por Yuu!

-Vamos Lavi, no seas tan duro, me tomó por sorpresa….Ya perdóname ¿si?

-No…

-¿Ni siquiera por que es mi cumpleaños?

-No

-Pues perfecto, entonces me voy a dormir…

-No, no, no, ¡espera, solo estaba bromeando!

-No me pareció divertido ¬¬

-Ok, ok es sólo que…perdón si esto te suena egoísta pero…. Sólo te quiero todo para mí, garbanzin.

Allen sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Y aquí me tienes….

-Sabes Allen, no te lo había preguntado formalmente pero...-decía mientras sacaba un paquete que llevaba oculto dentro de su chaqueta-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –le entregó la caja, finamente envuelta con papel plateado y con un discreto moño blanco y negro.-Es tu regalo…

-Baka, ¡por supuesto que quiero!-respondió regalándole un emotivo abrazo-Te amo, ore no baka-usagi

-Hey, ¿como está eso de conejo?, ¡Yo no soy ningún conejo! ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Lavi, Rabbit igual a conejo-explicó- suena casi igual ¿no crees?

-Errr…hagamos un trato, yo no te digo garbanzin y tú no me dices conejo.

-Hecho.

-¡Maravilloso!…. ¿Y….en que estábamos?-preguntó provocador, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo creo que….mejor me voy a dormir…-se levantó

-¡¡Espera, Allen, ¡¡regresa!!-bajó la cabeza y se puso de pie para después correr tras el peliblanco-¡¡Al menos déjame dormir contigo!!

Allen rió y aumentó la velocidad, Lavi iba atrás difícilmente tratando de seguirle el paso. La silueta de ambos, quedaba perfectamente delineada por el sol que comenzaba a asomarse.

El viento sopló llevándose las hojas, trayendo consigo la bella sensación de una mañana fresca y la ilusión de un incierto porvenir, al lado de la persona amada.

"_Maná, creo que por fin puedo seguir avanzando"_

_**Owari.**_

* * *

ore no baka usagi: mi conejo tonto

**datitos extra x:**

**+Lo que Lavi le regaló a Allen, era un album de fotos que contenía sus momentos en la orden, iba a poner esa escena pero se me pasó y despues no hallé como acomodarla ñ.ñuu  
+El sustituto de Laick se llama así porque quería un nombre que sonara parecido a la palabra Light(en ingles) pero que no se relacionaran  
+Kanda sale de su depresión y es feliz por allen (eso demuestra que lo queria de verdad o.o)  
+ La razón por la que decicí que Lavi se quedara con el Moyashi fue porque hay muuuucho Yullen en el mundo(y nadie se queja D, es bueno) pero hay tan poco Laven que me da tanta tristeza...U.U así que quise hacer mi contribucion ;3  
+Cuando Lavi entró a la habitación Allen, este lloraba por la conversación que había tenido con Kanda. Realmente le había costado trabajo rechazarlo x.X****  
+Komui se quedó dormido en su despacho, así que se perdió de la fiesta XD**

BUENO, ESO FUE TODO, DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS. ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION ACERCA DEL FINAL.

**PD: Yullen lovers...¡¡No me mateeeen!!  
**


End file.
